Starcraft: Generation
by Darth Sygnious
Summary: 16 years after the Hybrid War, a new generation rises forth. Three outcasts at the Psionics Academy form a deep bond, not knowing that they will hold the fate of the galaxy in their hands. One girl with serious anger issues. One odd, silent blind girl that carries a hidden secret. One mysterious person who hides behind cloaks and a mask. AU: Kerrigan remains zerg, Zeratul lives.
1. Prologue - New Dawn

**Author's notes:**

 **Greetings, readers and potential readers.**

 **Addition summary notes that I couldn't fit into the summary: Kerrigan remains Primal Queen of Blades, Zeratul lives.**

 **I began writing this story back in late 2014, a year before the release of 'Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void', but after a few rough drafts, the work was suspended, as I decided to focus all my effort on one story. Besides, real life demands a lot of time, and I had none to spare back in those days.**

 **Now I have had a change of heart, and I'd like to give this one a try. Besides, LOTV has helped putting up a perfect setting for a few of my subplots that I have had problems with. Though it also ruined the setting for some of the main points in my story, so I will write this story as an Alternative Universe. It will have slight difference from how LOTV ended: Kerrigan remains Primal Queen of Blades, and Zeratul lives. Personally, I thought the canon ending was fine, but it doesn't fit with the plot I've decided for in this story (which I have wanted to do for a while, even before we knew the outcome of LOTV).**

 **I focus on the growing next generation, after SC2 (that is in human terms, protoss live way too long for that). Hence, the boring title "Starcraft: A New Generation", that should hopefully score high on the searching list (Muahaha).**

 **First comes the prologue chapter, and I shall give you a taste of my story in this chapter and in the next, before I go some more into details of what type of story I'm working for.**

 **Thanks to Warchief for beta reading this story. You should definitely check out his SC story, "When One Domino Falls". Highly recommended.**

 **I do not own Starcraft or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Different communication, thought patterns and sounds:**

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

*Sound effect*

* * *

 **Starcraft: Generation**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue - New dawn**

 _'So… bright… so peaceful…'_

 _'I feel… so… weak…'_

 _'There's… light… only light…?'_

"Sarah!"

 _'The pain… no more…. I don't need to carry it anymore…'_

 _'All the deaths… all the blood… no more…'_

 _'Will I finally… rest?…_ _…_ _be at peace…?'_

"We're loosing her! She's going into cardiac arrest!"

 ** _'_** _So….weak…..tired…'_

"Her pulse is gone!"

 _'I… I hear… someone?…'_

 _'Voices so_ _…_ _far… away…'_

 _'So… peaceful here… stay…'_

 _'Am I_ _…_ _… redeemed?_ _…_ _…'_

"It's not working, Dr. Hanson!"

 _'I… hear… something…?…'_

"Damn it! Stetmann, prepare the serum!"

 _'Peaceful…'_

"Full doze ready! But we still don't know if it will work!"

 _'No pain…'_

"We have no other choice, inject it now!"

 _'No… what it this… noise….'_

 _'So… tired… need rest…'_

 _'What is… what is going on?'_

 _'Where am I? What's happening?_ _…_ _'_

 _'It…burns…'_

 _'It burns!'_

 _'IT BURNS!'_

* * *

Suddenly her eyes were opened wide, and she jerked up from the operation table, gasping for air.

"AAH!" a startled Egon Stetmann screamed, jumping back from the table.

"Sarah!" Jim's voice echoed across the room, loud and clearly.

She fell back on the table again, gasping for more air, only to cry out in painful screams.

"It hurts!" she shrieked. "It's burning!"

Jim had been present and had witnessed everything, and he quickly walked over to the table, and reached out to grab her hand.

"No Jim, don't!" Dr. Ariel Hanson shouted at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't touch her!" she said as she pointed at Sarah's clawed hands, that quickly swapped between wide open palms and clenched fists, as she writhed in pain.

Her fists clenched so hard each time that her claws were piercing through the hard skin above her wrist joints, to the point where she bled. If he grabbed her hand, she could cut into his own flesh. Clearly, whatever was happening to her made her body reflexes and limbs going haywire, doing anything to fight against the pain.

"What the hell is happening to her?" he asked Hanson.

"Happening to her?!" Ariel stared at Jim in disbelief.

"Didn't that Xel'naga of yours warn that its powers would do to her? And _now_ you're asking what is happening to her?!"

"D-Doctor Hanson, not helping t-the situation!" Stetmann interjected in near panic, already feeling overwhelmed by the tense situation in the room.

Jim thought of it as he replayed that conversation inside his head, the one they had freed Ourus, the last shephard of the cycle. That Kerrigan was the closest match, but still no near enough to ascend. She could carry the Xel'naga's power, but it was at a high cost. Nonetheless, Amon had to be stopped.

After the blast that finally destroyed the dark god, once and for all, he had found her lying lifeless there on the ground in this state. All broken.

"Everything was torn apart inside," Dr. Hanson continued.

"Now it's the serum. It's based on some cells she gave me earlier in the war, when the Swarm intervened against the Moebius Corps on Haven, I have found a way to greatly amplifies her regenerative abilities."

She looked back at the agonized zerg woman.

"Though only in theory, I haven't been able to test it out on a zerg sample, yet. And there are clearly side effects, she's in great pain. There was no choice, her wounds from… whether it was that xel'naga power or from the battle itself, they are too extensive, even for her. We lost the pulse and… hell, I was out of options!" she finished, exclaiming.

"AAARGH!" Sarah hissed, gritting her teeth with her body all tensed up. The remains of her right bone-wing flexed in and out, and toppled over a nearby tray with medical tools.

"Sarah," Jim whispered.

It pained him greatly to see her in this state. So many open wounds, so much bleeding, not even her body itself was recognizable. As human, he hadn't seen her in this badly wounded before, and now here was a zerg with much more resilience than any terran. Her regenerative abilities had been impressive to this point, but the powers she just had carried, along with the one she had faced, had taxed greatly on the zerg queen.

Her left bone-wing was all gone. Torn off, leaving an opening in her back that kept bleeding. Her right one had only had barely anything left, with only one bladed bone left, connected to the main bone that barely hung on the woman. Blood transfusion tubes were connected to her body, in an attempt to at providing blood to the most vital parts of her body. In all honesty, they had no idea if it worked or not, since all they had was human blood, and she was a hybrid between their race and primal zerg. But at least they hoped her being part human would help, and so far there were no signs of negative effects either.

Suddenly, a nearby glass jar shattered, spreading all it's liquid all over the tray it stood on, and a nearby bed was also sent into the wall with a bang.

"AIIEE!" Egon Stetmann screamed, while Ariel and Jim looked around Kerrigan in apprehension, standing in a ready stance in case something were to happen the next moment.

"I feel so out of place here," Stetmann uttered.

 _'Hold on…'_ Jim thought, realizing something.

 _'From what I know, she could have blasted the room around us by now… Is she_ _…_ _?'_

He now noticed that some of the wounds began to close up, in contrast to earlier. Her body was covered in it, with red fluid leaking out. But now, one by one, they slowly disappeared.

 _'It's working?'_ he thought to himself, daring to hope for her life, before finishing the previous line of thought.

 _'And… is she fighting to not harm us?'_

He slowly stepped over to Kerrigan, and in spite of Hanson's warning, he gently grabbed her hand, slowly snuggling his fingers in between hers, while subtly avoiding her claws. Somehow she noticed, and forced her hand to relax to avoid hurting Jim.

"It's going to be all right, Sarah. It's going to be all right," he whispered to her, trying to calm both himself and her.

"Jim…" she spoke up in a pained voice.

"Is… Is Amon…?"

"He is gone," Jim replied, as he began stroking her arm hand with his other free hand.

"Dead. And hopefully permanent this time."

Even if the carapace on her skin felt hard and cold, Jim could tell that she felt it. Even while gritting her teeth in pain, she fought with all her remaining strength to not make any sudden moves or outburst that could hurt her beloved.

"Dead… that's… that's good…" she whispered.

" 'Hopefully'… you and… your optimism…" she manage to add with a tiny forced smile, before she allowed her eyes to close, and pass out not before long.

The pain was too much, and the exhaustion overcame her. But it was done. The war was won. The dark God was slain. They lived. She lived. But for what future?

* * *

They were counted as three wars.

The first Great War introduced the Zerg Swarm, as they laid entire worlds to waste with millions in the death tolls. The protoss made themselves known, by burning the terran worlds. Trying to prevent the zerg infestation from spreading, the cost being the lives of any remaining survivors, believed to be increasing the already devastating death tolls.

The war brought the fall of the Confederacy of Man and gave rise to the Terran Dominion. The zerg Overmind invaded the protoss home world of Aiur, but was slain in a valiant effort by a band of Khalai protoss, Dark Templars and an aiding group of terrans. Yet Aiur was lost to the Swarm, and the surviving protoss fled to Shakuras, home of the Dark Templar. The being known as the Queen of Blades would rise up to rule the Swarm and bring destruction and grief to protoss and terrans alike.

Then came the Second Great War, mainly a conflict between the Terran Dominion and the Zerg Swarm, the latter retuning to the terran systems in search of the pieces of a Xel'naga artifact. It ended with Emperor Arcturus Mengsk getting slain by the Queen of Blades, though by the aid of James Raynor, leader of the Raynor's Raiders, a rebel group opposed to the Dominion. Oddly enough, civilian casualties was low in the final battle.

And at last came the Hybrid War, which quickly grew into a full-scale war against dreadful abominations known as the hybrids. They were the combination of protoss and zerg DNA, creating monstrous beings with unimaginable powers. And above all, they served the fallen Xel'naga known as Amon, having returned to the universe to destroy everything that was known and held dear.

Amon had in the past desired the protoss, and later the zerg, as his weapons. He had corrupted the zerg at the creation of the Swarm, the same corruption that later twisted Sarah Kerrigan as she became the infamous Queen of Blades. But she found redemption, and was freed from his vile influence. She found herself fighting against the hybrids over the control of the Zerg Swarm, turning a large amount of the race against him. She had thus became a great thorn to Amon's plans. Not only she, but James Raynor of the terrans, and Artanis, Hierarch of the Daelaam, led their forces, and stood their ground against overwhelming odds.

The Hybrids bid the control over vast forces, over enslaved terrans, over zerg under their control, and over the corrupted Templar of the Khalai, causing massive destruction in the Korprulu sector. The death tolls of the war were catastrophic for everyone, for terrans, zerg and protoss alike. Many worlds burned. Korhal's capital, Augustgrad, had seen the greatest destruction ever, and Shakuras was lost.

Hierarch Artanis lost the Golden Armada when Amon corrupted the Khala and enslaved the Templar. But slowly he would forge a new army, and hope returned. Consisting of old and new allies, them being the remnants of the remaining free Templars, the Nerazim, the Tal'darim led by Highlord Alarak, and the Purifiers with Talandar as representative.

Not only the protoss, but the terran factions had rallied together as well, for the first time under a single banner, to resist the onslaught from the Hybrid armies. The first time, ever since they came to the Koprulu Sector. The Terran Dominion, the Umojan Protectorate, the Kel-Morian Combine, and various surviving militias and mercenary groups.

There were points where the Zerg Swarm, led by Kerrigan, fought together with protoss and terrans alike.

The turning point came on Aiur. Artanis's new allied forces came and stood their ground as they fought against overwhelming odds. They destroyed the host body that Amon was creating, and then freed the Khalai from his grip, banishing the dark god back into the void. Artanis was from the first moment hailed as the Savior of all protoss.

Then came the time, when the three races that started out as bitter enemies, joined forces together in a final attempt to destroy Amon once and for all. James Raynor, Matthew Horner, Sarah Kerrigan, Alexei Stukov, Zagara, Izsha, Artanis, Selendis, Vorazun, Alarak, Karax, Talandar. All their efforts, their valor, shrewdness, leadership, and any other capabilities they possessed as they led the forced, whether from the front or from behind, led to the final victory inside the realm known as the Void. Amon was slain by Kerrigan, who at the moment housed the power of Ourus, the other last xel'naga before Amon.

Without his will and power to guide them, the remaining hybrids were greatly weakened, and the allied forces overcame what remained of them. A few escaped destruction in the end, only to be hunted down, one by one. The final few remain in the shadows.

The war, which would be remembered as the Hybrid War, were won by the allied forces of the terrans, zerg and protoss. The cost had been high, and the races beheld the ruins the war had left them. Slowly, they began to rebuild.

Sarah Kerrigan was mortally wounded after the final battle with Amon, but survived thanks to the ingenious effort from Dr. Ariel Hanson and Egon Stetmann. She soon resumed her role as the Queen of the zerg.

Valerian Mengsk continued his rule as Emperor of the Terran Dominion. While his father had been bent on making the Empire strong and secure, with himself as the head ruler, Valerian had a different goal. Security in the aftermath of the war was important, but he envisioned an empire where justice, truth and civility were valued above all. And a thirst for knowledge. Lack of justice and brutal violence were not traits worthy for an enlightened society.

Rebuilding the terran worlds came first, but as the years went on, laws that would benefit the people before the Emperor were passed, and he shared some of his power with the Senate. Nevertheless, he remained as the head Emperor of the Dominion, with the highest authority. He would watch as peace and prosperity slowly grew within the Dominion.

Artanis began the rebuilding of the protoss civilization on Aiur, and continued his role as Hierarch of the united Daelaam, and leading the protoss council. With the loss of Shakuras, the Dark Templar moved in with the Khalai to rebuild together, but they would keep their identity as the Nerazim and continue their own traditions. Some of the Nerazim left for the stars to continue exploring the secrets of the universe, as they had done before.

One of them was prelate Zeratul. Mortally wounded by a possessed Artanis in the beginning of the Hybrid War, he was kept in animated suspense as a fraction of Amon's powers had entered his body and threatened his life. Revived after Amon was banished, and after a long recovery in which he had to stay out of the final battle in the Void, the Dark Prelate continued his journey, first traveling to Ulnar to search for clues left by Ourus. Clues on how to continue the Infinite Cycle without any living Xel'naga.

The Purifiers settled down in a system called Terulia, not far from Aiur and their Khalai brethren. Rich on resources, and once under early colonization from the Khalai before the zerg invasion, the Purifiers claimed the rich worlds as their own, with blessing from the rest of the Daelaam. Talandar and a few of his brethren remained on Aiur as liaisons and he would represent the Purifiers in the protoss council.

Highlord Alarak of the Tal'darim declined and alliance with the unified Protoss, and his people left Aiur to establish their own homeworld. Any Tal'darim who opposed his decision were permitted one opportunity to join the Templar.

All the three races acknowledged that they were truly dependent on each other during their strife to bring down the fallen xel'naga. Even the most stubborn among the zerg broodmothers were forced to admit that without the terrans and the protoss, they, along with their Queen, would have fallen by the hands of the hybrids and their master, sooner or later. As such, and because they were all weakened from the war, the three races remained on a truce after the war, and focused on rebuilding their own civilizations.

Peace, however, proved to be difficult to maintain. At times, it would prove fragile.

Old hatreds die hard, and while most of their leaders were open for diplomacy, there were many who could not forget the past. Especially when the zerg was in question. Among the terrans and the protoss, many refused to let go of their hatred against the Queen of Blades for her past sins. To trust the zerg for peace was like trusting a goat with a sack of grain, that was the common idea among the terrans.

Everyone knew that Kerrigan held the zerg at her leash, for now. But there was always the chance that she one day, for any reason, could turn against the other races. Her minions would gladly consume their prey at her first whim, as they hungered for new flesh to consume. And even if the Queen of Blades kept her end of the deal, her successor certainly would not.

Terrans and protoss furthermore had their issues with each other. In spite of the Hierarch's efforts at persuasion, several notable protoss viewed the terrans with disdain, due to the greedy ways of the terrans, both past and present. Their weaknesses as a race mattered more than their impressive ingenuity and ability to adapt, as they had shown during the war. Many of the older protoss had problems of letting go of their past.

The Emperor had not succeeded better either. Many terrans felt distrust against the protoss, a courtesy from the First Great War. In spite of Artanis and the deeds of other noble protoss, many terrans came to view the protoss to be arrogant, stubborn and to have superiority-issues. Perhaps more than they really were. Many questioned the goal behind their aid at Korhal during the Hybrid War. Some were convinced that they cared only for the artifact, not for their lives. And the failures of establishing a lasting peace treaty the first few years cemented the views. Negative rumors easily swayed the terrans, one of the clear weaknesses of their culture and race.

Even if Valerian, Artanis and Kerrigan could see eye-to-eye with each other, a lot of it also credited to their connections with Jim Raynor, each leader had their primary responsibility to their own races.

The alliance was after all out of necessity to avoid future annihilation. Few, if any, were those who agreed out of idealism. Some people carried the hope that the past alliance was a beginning change for the better, but only time would tell what would stand out: Hope or distrust. Lasting peace or inevitable war.

And then came the avions.

The introduction of a fourth race only helped increase the tension in the Korprulu sector. If the terrans were greedy, the zerg hungering, and the protoss arrogant, then the avions had a dangerous mix of these three, not to mention that they were an expansionistic people. While the first encounter had been far more graceful than it had been between the three rivaling races back in the days, the Avion Dynasty turned out to be even more difficult to negotiate with, than even the Queen of Blades herself. Pride and their own 'rightful place' in the center of creation were what guided their actions. Whenever they demanded something, whether it being through territorial expansion or in diplomatic negotiation, it would always be for their own benefit, not others. At least the Queen of Blades could be reasoned with, sometimes.

If, or perhaps when, a new war would come, who would trigger it? The terrans from crossing too many lines with any of the other races? The protoss, for their own superiority issues? The zerg, led by their Queen, wanting to become the dominant forces once again? Perhaps hatred against Kerrigan would be the catalyst, due to her past sins? Or maybe the newcomers, the avions, would declare war on any of the other races, using any reason for justification, while exploiting the tension between the races for their own end? Given the existing distrust, would the avions expect any intervention from any of the other races if they chose to make war? Would the protoss or the terrans even consider aiding the zerg, the ones their people hated so much? Unless they already broke into war themselves?

Only time would tell what tomorrow held, and whether war once again would loom on the races, or if someone would dare to break the cycle, and stand up for something different.

But in spite of the tension, Valerian, Artanis and Kerrigan managed to keep the peace for years, as the smoke from the Hybrid War began to clear away. A new dawn awaited all. For old heroes and new people alike. For James Raynor. For Valerian Mengsk. For Artanis. For Zeratul. Even for the Queen of Blades.

* * *

 **— 16 years after the Hybrid War —  
** **— 18th September 2522 —  
** **— Location: Unknown —**

A great dark hall. Dim light of dark blue, radiating from energy crystals along the pillars that stood near the walls. In the center, on a throne, sat the dark being. His eyes glowing deep red, as he gazed out to his trusted servant who entered his presence.

"Lord Raan," the servant addressed him, "I bring you news."

The dark one gazed upon his servant, and waited in silence for him to proceed.

"We have located the heiress. She is on Korhal, the capital world of the Terran Dominion."

"Korhal?" Raan asked, with a small tinge of surprise in his voice.

"Hmm… Clever. If the heiress has inherited anything close to the powers of her mother, the terrans will want someone like her. A priced possession. They will guard her well."

"I have your permission to proceed then?" the servant asked.

"You may proceed with the plan you proposed, Zul'dan," Raan answered.

"Make contact with the mercenaries you spoke of. If they are anything like what you were told, they should prove useful for us. Serve me well, Zul'dan."

"As you wish, my Lord," Zul'dan bowed, before leaving his presence.

The dark one remained on his throne, as his servant disappeared out of sight, leaving him to his own.

"The time shall come," the dark one spoke out.

"Yes, the time shall come, when the Artifact comes into my possession, and I master its powers. The old ways shall disappear, and I shall bring a new order, one that will last forever. All the races shall join under my guidance. Terran, zerg, protoss, avion… we shall all become… one."

"You may have thwarted my plans in the past, Alora, but I am patient. In the end, I will shall become the absolute. You have only delayed the inevitable, and everything you have done shall be for naught."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Let it be said, I do not plan to explore the war much. There will be additions, there will be difference. The Zerg Swarm gave more aid to the terrans and the protoss than explicitly stated in LOTV. But first and foremost, t** **his is a next-gen fic, and first chapter serves more of a prologue chapter that briefly sums Hybrid War, with basis on LOTV ended.**

 **The new race, the avions, will be described part by part as they are encountered. Though I could say that they are like the Roman Empire of the old: enlightened but expansionistic species, viewing themselves as the center of the world.**

 **As for the focus, or style of writing: Let's just say that while others jump early into space battles and write space operas, I plan to explore the lives of the main characters. See next chapter to get an idea of where I am going with this. I won't spoil anything big here and now.**

 **Until next time**


	2. The new arrival

**Author's Notes:**

 **I do not own Starcraft or any of its characters.**

 **Thanks to Warchief for beta reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Different communication, thought patterns and sounds:**

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

*Sound effect*

* * *

 **Starcraft: A New Generation**

 **Chapter 2: The new arrival**

 **— 22nd of September, 2522—  
** **— Location: Psionics Academy, Korhal. Headmaster's office —**

"Miss Wiggins, you have to understand! You cannot assault other pupils only because they dared to insult you," Mr. Glendale said.

13 year old Terra had once again found herself in the headmaster's office. She sat in the chair in front of his desk, leaning backwards with her arms crossed. Didn't really want to care either. If there was one thing she had in common with the headmaster, then it would be the lack of enthusiasm in being here. But those idiots deserved it. They started it, again! Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Even if what they did is unacceptable, you cannot take matters into your own hands the way you did," he continued, with a hint of concern in his tone.

Terra didn't answer. Like so many times before, the long pony-tailed blonde girl just sat there, just staring at the headmaster and waiting for him to finish, before letting her go. Same shitty routine as always.

The elderly Mr. Glendale lowered his head down a bit, supporting it with his arms on the desk, so that his hands covered his lower face, as he tried to calm himself down a little and think of what to say, while appearing to look at her in a scrutinizing way. One way or another, he had to find a way to reach out to the girl, but the task had over the years proven to be very difficult.

"Listen," he began, with his British Cockney accent, "I understand that it is tough for you, and that you have your own struggles. I sympathize with you, I really do, and I understand that it is not easy, especially for you, to keep yourself calm when someone dares to insult you the worst ways possible. But for your own good, you need to resist your anger."

Terra remained silent, and kept staring at the elder man in front of her, with as little care as she could put on.

"Are you done, yet?" she finally asked, after a long moment of silence.

Mr. Glendale sighed.

"Miss Wiggins… I have tried to hold out for you, and I have tried to be patient with you. But it is now reaching the final line. I am afraid that there will be severe consequences, if this goes any further," he said, with his voice firm.

"Consequences?" Terra snorted, "Like the ones Dylan gets?"

 _'Oh bloody hell, not again…'_ the headmaster groaned, as he took off his glasses and pinched his nose bridge.

Terra could be really difficult, highlighted when she brought up Dylan. If there was one problem greater than Terra, it was the said boy. Mr. Glendale would more than eagerly have Dylan permanently expelled from the Academy a long time ago. Sadly, he never could, his hands were tied in this specific matter.

The blonde girl often brought up Dylan in these conversations only to make it more difficult for him, no doubt about that. If Dylan were never subjected to any punishment for what he was doing, then why should she heed Mr. Glendale's words? Or was he showing favoritism? But truth was, she used this as a sorry excuse for her to ignore the headmaster's words, and he knew it all too well.

He cast a look at the girl, serious, yet with sadness hidden behind his face. Sadness for the blonde girl.

Any other headmaster would have just yelled at her in fury at this point, and she would be gone from the Academy, probably a long time ago. Headmaster Glendale, on the other hand, was more sympathetic to Terra. He really could not blame the girl for her troubles. While some people out there happened to be despicable by nature, the girl in front of him was one with a very troubled past. That she once again found herself in his office was upsetting.

He really felt for the girl, and wished he could help her further, but to this day his attempts seemed to be in vain. And he was headmaster, at one point, duty must come before sympathy.

"Miss Wiggins," he began speaking again, "Mr. Hadgers is a different case. I am concerned about yours. Please, give my words some thoughts, and control yourself next time. For your sake, _please_ heed my words. You may leave."

Terra rose of from the chair and went for the door, grabbing the door knob and opened it. Most doors would be opened automatic, but Mr. Glendale preferred old fashioned solutions.

As soon as the teen had disappeared from his sight, Mr. Glendale rose up and walked over to a mirror that hung on the side wall. He gazed at himself in the mirror, wondering about what to do about the girl. Was there anything that could be done at this point? He put on his glasses and looked into his own image. The years had not been too gentle with the elderly man, shown by the many wrinkles in in his face, and the white hair surrounding his head. The hair he once had on top of his head was long gone. **(1)**

"Charles, my old fellow…" he sighed to himself. "What to do…"

A knock came from the door.

"Come in," Mr. Glendale said, as he turned towards the door.

No adjutant was present to announce who arrived, he had a secretary for that. And the new arrival had no need for such introduction.

"Sir, I brought you some tea," a younger man said as he entered the door.

"Ah, Chris. Excellent timing, God knows, I could use a cup," Mr Glendale said, relieved as his assistant, Chris Ford, brought in the hot beverage.

"Was it Terra Wiggins again, sir?" Chris asked, as Mr. Glendale took a sip from the tea cup.

"Yes. God knows how many times the troubled young lady has been here in my office," he answered, somewhat sad in his tone.

"She got into a fight again, sir?"

"Yes," Mr. Glendale nodded. "Threw someone into the wall with her power. The young lady can't keep her temper under control."

He sighed, before he walked over and sat down behind his desk.

"I've tried to help the girl for years, yet everything I do makes no change."

Chris knew very well of the one the headmaster were speaking of. Among the children attending the Academy, she was very renown. And not for the reasons one would cherish.

"Wasn't a counselor appointed to her?" he asked.

"Years ago," Mr. Glendale answered, after taking another sip of his tea.

"And not just one. Three. But none of them made any progress with her, as she kept skipping her appointments. And she has not broken any laws severe enough to enforce such a treatment on her."

"What about other staff? Or what about Nova Terra? I think she has a hard upbringing herself."

"Chris, Instructor Terra is occupied with teaching in combat and special operations for the students that have graduated from the basic level, and have chosen to become ghosts," Mr. Glendale pointed out.

"Besides," he continued, "Nova has already tried her best. But the girl is too stubborn. To be honest, in moments like these, I ask myself why the Emperor abolished mind wiping."

"But sir, mind wiping is today considered a horrifying act," Chris fired.

"I know that, Chris, I know," Mr Glendale shot back, a bit annoyed that such an outburst of a reply had to come from his assistant.

"And usually I agree with that opinion. But to be fair, with her troubled past, miss Wiggins could really use a fresh start away from her haunting memories."

No one said any more words for a minute. Mr. Glendale continued to slowly drink his tea, while Chris remained in his thoughts.

"Sir," he began after a while, "Maybe it's time you let her go?"

Mr. Glendale looked sternly on his assistant, with his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Sir, you have done all you can, but in the end nothing is working. I don't think anyone of us can do anything differently. I need to remind you of the complains on the girl. We've held onto her far longer than anyone else would, but if this keeps up much longer, the authorities will intervene and have Wiggins kicked out themselves. Maybe along with you. Who is then to run the Academy?"

The headmaster sighed once again, rose up and walked over to the window, looking over his view of Augustgrad City.

"Remember the old days, Chris?"

"When we ran the school and orphanage at Denahar III?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"The greatest reward for me those days was whenever we helped a troubled child into a better life, and we gave the child the hope and faith in himself, or herself. The changes we made in one person's life, for the better."

He looked out at the window again, and sighed.

"Sometimes I ask myself why the Emperor requested me to take up the role as headmaster for the Psionics Academy. I'm not even psychic."

"It is because of your experience with troubled children, that he selected you for this job," Chris answered.

"The psionic instructors deal with the fields you can't, while your leadership and your passion to help the children is what makes you suitable for this. Don't forget that many of our previous students lost their parents during the war, and you have gone far to provide for their needs."

Mr. Glendale gave him a smile, and a nodded at the praise the assistant gave him.

He then looked once more out of the window.

"Then again, back at Denahar III, there were also the times when there was a person that we couldn't help," he said, as he sipped the last of his tea.

"No matter how much patience we had, or how much care we tried to show, some simply couldn't be saved."

He turned to Chris, and continued.

"Some people cannot be redeemed, simply because they do not wish for any redemption. Others cannot because the only right person who could have reached them was nowhere near."

He looked over at his desk, contemplating his next words.

"You may be right, Chris," he continued

"Maybe it is time that I let Terra Wiggins go."

The assistant nodded.

"It's a shame though," Chris added, drawing Mr. Glendale's attention.

"We end up expelling one who needs help, while the one that really needs to be removed, he stays," he said.

"Referring to Dylan Hadgers again, Chris?" Mr. Glendale asked.

Chris couldn't respond before an alarm bleeped from the headmaster's desktop computer. He walked over, and pushed touched the monitor, where there image of his secretary, a woman with dark blue sweater, red hair and glasses showed up. Just like he preferred, human interaction, instead of trusting everything to the adjutants.

"Yes, Mrs. Erin?" he asked.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Mr. Glendale, but the new exchange student has arrived."

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Erin."

The woman disappeared from the monitor, and the headmaster turned to his assistant, and smiled.

"Chris, today is a special day for the Psionics Academy. Never before have we or anyone else in the Dominion undertaken such a task."

 **—Location: Psionics Academy, hallway —**

There weren't much students in the hallways at the moment. Terra had been called out to the headmaster halfway in the class, but she figured it would soon be break, so she might as well wait for the next lesson, walking with a slower pace towards the classroom.

The blonde girl had her blonde hair in a ponytail, reaching down just below her shoulders. The hair rested on her light-brown leather jacket, which was her usual outfit. Beneath it she had a black t-shirt, and she was wearing brown trousers on her legs, with a few holes on the knees and reaching down to her shoes.

As she passed an intersection in the hallway, she felt a presence behind her. _Her_ presence.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I hear you got sent to the headmaster again," a older feminine voice behind her spoke up.

"It's none of your business," Terra muttered, as she looked over her shoulder, and saw Nova leaning against the wall near the intersection corner, with her arms crossed.

The woman had same hair style as her, in a long blonde ponytail that reached far down her back. Her jacket was dark, with teal on her shoulders, and the pants were dark blue. Typical her casual outfit these days before getting into training gear, as the classes she taught were mostly on the later half of the days.

The famous ex-ghost kept staring at her, until she broke the silence.

"Your temper flared up again?" she asked.

No response.

"Let me guess: Dylan?" she continued asking.

"No, just some other idiots from another class. But they deserved it," Terra said.

"I didn't even think of bothering them, I would just have left them alone. Yet they come and shout their words at me! Those damn idiots!"

Already now her anger was getting her riled up.

Nova gave no response, she just kept looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Why don't they just leave me alone," Terra sighed, turning her head away, looking on the ground.

"Because of your anger," Nova said.

"That's why they're going after you."

Terra looked back up at the instructor again. True, this she already knew. She had had this conversation over and over again with both the headmaster and with Nova. She could relate a bit to the instructor's own tough past, yet somehow these conversations with her never gave her any sense of relief.

"Terra, listen to me for once," Nova spoke, having the girl's attention.

"I'm sure the headmaster said it as well, but… you are already on deep water. He can't get you any more second chances, this is it. If you continue, you _will_ get kicked out of the Academy. Do you understand?"

Terra didn't respond.

"Look, I know you think it doesn't matter, but it does. If your anger gets the best of you again, you will lose any chances to fulfill the goals of your life, or to become anything worthwhile."

"Goals… What a waste, what good are goals for me…" Terra muttered, as she turned away, and started waling.

"Oh, I know of your true goals," Nova said, causing the girl to stop and look back at her.

"I don't approve of them, and I hope I can convince you to find something better to live for, but I won't stop you if you intend to go through with it. But if you lose your opportunity here, you won't be able to fulfill anything"

The older woman walked over to Terra, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Terra, I would like to have you among my own students, if you manage to graduate. I would like to teach you personally. So please, don't throw this away," Nova implored.

Terra didn't respond. A typical trait of her, often saying nothing.

"And what do you think I should do?" she finally asked.

 _'Finally, there's an opening,'_ Nova sighed mentally. She didn't know if she would dare to hope for the girl. There had been so many incidents.

"If someone tries to rile you up again, leave. Just go, before your anger gets you," Nova said, with concern written in her eyes.

Terra backed away from the instructor as the words fell in, and she looked at her with anger flaring in her eyes.

"You want me to run away like some damn coward?!" she shouted, angered by the very suggestion.

"If it saves your future, yes," Nova nodded sternly.

"Besides, I call it 'tactical retreat'."

 _'Still the same bullshit!'_ Terra thought.

Nova noticed the thought, and frowned a little, but let the girl continue.

"So, if I run into Dylan, I'm just to go away? Wouldn't that just give new reasons to come after me?" the girl hissed.

"Terra, listen to me: If you attack Dylan, you will lose. Because getting you kicked out is exactly what he would enjoy. _Don't_ give him that satisfaction."

A bell-sounding alarm rang throughout the hallway, sounding from speakers spread around, and other students now began coming out as the current lectures were over, leading into a break.

"Remember," Nova said, before turning to leave. "You attack Dylan, he wins."

With that as her final words, the blond woman turned and walked, as she had her to prepare for her own classes of the day.

Terra kept looking after her as she disappeared into the crowd, but not before noticing all the students standing aside to let the famous woman pass unhindered, showing their respect and admiration for the legendary former ghost.

Only Sarah Kerrigan was more famous, for obvious reasons.

She thought over the last words Nova gave her. While she hated the prospect of running away, something that would give Dylan and any other punks more to go on, the idea that Dylan would revel in pleasure by seeing her kicked out was a thought she cherished even less.

The blonde couldn't think longer on it as she was bumped from behind. She turned around in blazing anger at whoever it was.

"What do you think you-" she began to yell, but she saw that it was a young boy, one from a younger age group.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" the fear-stricken boy said as he quickly backed away.

One of the traits of being a student at the Psionics Academy was that not only could you see the anger on this girl, but you could feel it wash over you as well, like a tidal wave. That was, if you had stronger abilities than just mind-reading. But it wasn't few these days, as several nearby students turned around to see the intense source of the rage they sensed, causing a cascade as the rest of the students turned to pick up on why their classmates and friends were suddenly turning.

Terra took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. For once it had actually been an accident, and if she let her anger take over this time, for something this trivial, it would only confirm to everyone, even herself, that she truly was a messed-up person. She turned and walked for the classroom, where her next lesson would be held.

 **— Location: Outside classroom 329 —**

A small group of young people, spread around in the hallway outside room 329, their classroom, looked with disdain at the blonde as she approached. Once again, Terra, the spitfire of their class, had gotten herself into trouble. Once again the girl had been to the headmaster's office. Once again, she did nothing but tarnish the reputation of their age group. Some had even begun betting how much longer this would last, and whether she would return back or disappear forever, any time she was sent to the headmaster. But except for the usual slander, her classmates usually left her alone.

Terra couldn't tell if this was one of the few fortunes she ever had in life, or if her classmates were secretly terrified of her. But neither did she care. They left her alone, she left them alone. That was what she wanted. If only the rest of the Academy would do the same…

She placed herself along the wall, waiting for the break to finish. She looked over to her side, and spotted Annabelle on a distant corner, down the hallway, all on her own.

Annabelle… One of the oddities in the class.

She always wore an old-fashioned dress that spread out below her waist, and also covered her shoulders **(2)**. Today it was deep ocean blue. On her wide blond hair, she had a headband with a clothing hanging down from her forehead, covering her eyes **(3)**. Everyone knew that she was blind. At the same time, everyone also agreed that she likely had strong psionic powers. For she always knew where to walk. The silent girl never hit into any walls or obstacles, and she always found the way on her own. Some had even observed her taking the city tram system alone, without anyone to guide her. Heck, she was one of the very few who never bumped into Dylan, as if she always knew whenever he was close or not. The infamous bully had very strong powers, and could hide his own presence from others, even the staff. Yet Annabelle never ran into him.

It was believed that she could see the world around her, in spite of being blind. Whether this was a testimony of her true strength, or simply a psionic adaption to compensate for her lack of sight, people disagreed on. But her limits were not known. Many students at the Academy were competitive about their abilities these days, yet Annabelle always stayed out of those affairs. She rarely involved herself with other students at all. Some said she was an arrogant bitch with superiority issues, but Terra figured that was not the case. The very few times she had bothered to actually look more closely at her, she had rather seemed shy and insecure. And for some reason, the odd girl never wanted to train her powers during the psionic lessons. At least, not openly.

The very few times she had heard Annabelle speak, she could hear an accent with a somewhat rolling R, like a light variant of Russian accent.

In the end, she was a quiet girl, always on her own, and Terra didn't really care about her. She didn't want to, she had enough problems in her own life already.

The bell finally went off again, marking that the break was over, and that the next lessons were starting. Terra followed her classmates, and entered the classroom. Everyone sat themselves at their chosen seats. She preferred to either sit along the wall, or at the back. Somewhere away from the front. But sometimes others beat her to it, like today.

The Academy had a much higher number of students these days, compared to the previous generation. Terra's age group, however, was the smallest one, with ten students. For Terra it meant less people to pester her, so she couldn't complain. Most of their non-psionic lectures were held in this room, the one numbered 329. It was small and had few seats, but the present features of the classroom made up for it.

The classroom was like the most: Rows of seats, with each row higher up the further behind they were. Each seat had a corresponding desk in front, which included a monitor used by the teacher to pass on information, lectures, assignments, etc., and used by the student to solve assignments by running the needed simulations, calculations, or looking up the holonet for information.

She ended up on the second row, with Annabelle to her left front. Not her luckiest day when it came to the seats, but this would have to do. All the other nine students were present.

Then it her: The current subject was history, and the topic was the colonization of the Koprulu sector. She had no interest in history, with few exceptions. And even better: Her teacher was way too passionate about it, and had low tolerance for students not paying attention, or doing their given tasks. If she noticed it, that was, for she was an easily distracted teacher, which made her all the more unpredictable, and today was really not a day where Terra could afford more trouble. So, she would have to force herself through this boring lecture.

 _'This day keeps getting better and better,'_ she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

However, the history teacher, Mrs. Jane Sullivan did not arrive alone today. She was accompanied by the class's main responsible teacher, Mr. James Henry, and the headmaster, Mr. Charles Glendale. And the history teacher appeared to be more nervous than usual, fidgeting with her fingers.

 _'Now what?'_ Terra thought to herself, wondering if the headmaster was here because of her.

When all the students saw the headmaster appearing through the entrance door, at the right front of the classroom, they all rose up from their seats, as was the common courtesy when the headmaster stopped by. He motioned for them to sit down.

"Students, the headmaster is here with important news for us," Henry said. "If you will, Mr Glendale?"

"Thank you, Mr. Henry," the headmaster replied, before turning his attention to the class, also making a side note that Terra was present as well.

"My dear pupils, we are here to inform you that a new exchange student will join your class and attend the lessons together with you."

"Yo, what do you mean with 'exchange student'?" an dark-skinned **(4)** boy interrupted, instantly, earning an angry glare from Mrs. Sullivan.

"Young Mr. Ridge, let me finish, please," the headmaster responded, "But to answer your question first: What I am saying is that the new arrival comes from outside the Dominion."

"When does he arrive? Or she?" another student, a red-haired girl named June, asked.

"Yes, about that…" the headmaster began.

"The exchange request arrived to Korhal a few weeks ago, and the process has been rather very sudden and quick, but I regret to inform that I discovered only yesterday that due to some unfortunate circumstances in my administration, you have not been informed about this, like you should have. For that, you have my sincere apology."

"Wait," June said, "Sir, are you saying that this student is arriving very soon?"

"Today, actually," the headmaster answered, taking them all by surprise.

"Yo, what?! Today?!" the dark boy blurted out.

"I understand that this is very sudden for you, and again, my deepest apologies for this abrupt change. What I ask of you is that you receive and treat the new girl with the same respect you treat each other. Can you do that?"

Several of the students looked briefly at each other, before they nodded at the headmasters request.

"I guess we'll try our best," June said.

 _'Oh joy. Another one joins the fray…'_ Terra rolled her eyes.

"You have my sincere gratitude," the headmaster smiled. "Now, I should warn you that… her outfit is quite… unique. Try to look past it, and please treat her well."

That last part confused everyone, wondering what he meant about 'unique'.

Mr. Glendale walked towards the door, which automatically opened up for him, unlike his own office door, the one rare exception in the building. He motioned for someone outside the room to come in.

"Pupils, this is Miss Catherine," the headmaster introduced, as a figure entered through the door.

'Unique' turned out to be an understatement, as a strange sight fell inn to the group. They stared at what appeared to their front. In walked a figure, with the entire body covered in large dark brownish-grey robes. The only exceptions were the face, in its place a mask, and the arms that stuck out from the robes, wearing dark thick gloves.

The mask was metallic grey, with a line of black glass crossing horizontally over the center of the mask, apparently where the eyes were. From the middle of the glass line ran another carved line downwards to what appeared to be some sort of mouth piece. It stood slightly outwards from the mask, with the vertical carving running straight through it, accompanied with small horizontal lines running over the mouth piece. **(5)**

It looked as if the figure was bent slightly forward, with a giant lump sticking out on its back. Like if it was a hunchback of some sort. A huge one.

 _'What the hell am I looking at?!'_ Terra thought, finally breaking her own mental silence.

The next surprise came from Annabelle, however, who suddenly gasped loudly. Everyone turned to where the said girl was sitting. For one thing, a weird figure had entered their class, but for another, Annabelle never ever made a sound, that including gasping. Until now. As a joke among her classmates, this had become an universal rule, and now she had broken it. She was the only one on the front row, but those on the second row from her right could see enough of her face to notice that she seemed shocked. But what was it?

The headmaster gave Annabelle a stern look, and after a few moments the girl nodded. He turned over to the new arrival, and gave her a nod. The figure looked at the class, and then spoke:

"Um… hello. I'm Catherine," the figure introduced itself, waving slightly with its hand.

The voice was a female, with a metallic rasping sound. The class was in total silence, and this lasted until Ridge spoke up:

"Yo, what's with that mask?!"

"Michael Ridge! It is rude to ask such questions!" Mrs. Sullivan, the history teacher, rebuked him with a stern voice.

 _'Screw rude, he's simply saying what we all are thinking! Hello?! She has a freaking mask on!'_ Terra thought.

 _'Keep yelling your thoughts a little more, and even Henry will pick it up,'_ she heard June's voice in her head.

 _'Shut up, June, and stay the hell out of my head!'_ Terra responded angrily, glaring back over at the said red-hair on the row behind her.

"Very well, now that you are introduced, I will leave the class to you, Mrs. Sullivan," the headmaster smiled.

"Mr. Henry will also stay for this lesson," he added, to which the class's main responsible teacher nodded.

As Mr. Glendale left, Mr. Henry, sat down on the right edge of the front row, and the new arrival sat down in front of Terra. Mrs. Sullivan stood in front, and spoke up.

"Ah…well… We're honored to have a such a… special and unique new student as yourself with us today, Miss Catherine. W-We will all do the best we can to teach you along with your new fellow co-students," she said, openly nervous.

Terra smirked at what she was seeing.

 _'Figures, our history teacher sucks at hiding her discomfort. Congrats newcomer, you officially freaked her out.'_

"We will do our best in overlooking that you are faceless… uh, I mean… you do have a face… it's just that… um…. well, what was today's topic again? Oh, yes, the colonization!" she nervously changed the topic, as she turned over to the main monitor in the front of the classroom, to start the lecture.

Terra noticed that Mr. Henry discreetly face-palmed at this, and half of the class fought the urge to laugh. The history teacher, Mrs. Sullivan, had done it again! Terra was convinced that if she ever took a pause to reflect on how people looked upon her, she would pack her belongings and flee Korhal in shame. She wasn't a bad teacher in her field, but she was a horrible people's person. Especially when faced with what she would call 'an unusual element', and the masked person was exactly such an element.

History… Terra was never really fond of that subject. Rarely was it interesting, it was boring and mostly useless to her own goals. Depending on her mood, Terra had often gambled by not paying attention, especially since Mrs. Sullivan was easily distracted and didn't have psionic abilities either. Ghosts and psionic operatives with expertise in history, art or other such fields had pretty much been non-existent in the Terran Dominion, so it fell upon the common people to teach these gifted students in these fields. After all, it was a different Academy now, than during the old days.

This time she wouldn't gamble, she was already in deep, and Nova's words did bother her. Furthermore, Mr. Henry was also present, and unlike Mrs. Sullivan, he was a former ghost operative. Staff like him, those with head responsibilities for the different classes, they were all psionic. They knew their own kin the best, after all. If she spaced out, Mr. Henry could catch her in the act if he for any reason began to read their minds and check if people were paying attention. However, Mr. Henry had confronted her less and less about her behavior lately, and she figured that he had begun to give up on her, even against the headmaster's sincere pleas to not to.

Today's lecture was about the colonization of the Koprulu sector, and how the Confederacy of Men, the Umojan Protectorate and the Kel-Morian Combine came to be. Pretty much a dull topic to Terra, but even if it had been interesting, she would not had paid attention. Not today. The newcomer who sat in front of her kept her distracted. Of course Mrs. Sullivan didn't notice it, already greatly stressed out by the event already. And Mr. Henry simply ignored it, since half the class shared the same problem.

Many times, as the lesson went on, Terra looked at the newcomer. The cloaked figure sat leaning forward, and it… no, she, it was a female… she was turned partly sideways, in order for the huge lump on her back to fit within the seat.

 _'What is she?'_ she asked herself. _'Why is she wearing a mask? And what's with that big lump on her back?'_

She looked over to Annabelle, who seemed to be very quiet. Well, that girl was always quiet, but now she seemed even more quiet than 'usual'. Even with her upper face covered by that headband-cloth, the others could tell that she was spaced out. This itself was very rare, since Annabelle, as far as she could tell, never displayed any emotion openly. She always kept to herself, and was always quiet.

 _'Annabelle has been like this ever since she… that… arrived. What is it that she's so freaked out about?'_ Terra thought, and turned her eyes back to the figure.

There was not much she could learn about her on what she was wearing. It was mostly layers robes that covered the newcomer. The only exceptions were the wask that covered the front of her head, if she had any, and the gloved arms that stuck out.

Terra took a look at her gloved arms. Those gloves had some darker brownish color than the rest of the robes. Quite long too, they went all the way from the tips of her long edgy fingers and up to… at least the elbows, she figured. It was then she noticed it:

Her fingers, they were long. They about halfway longer than her own. Than anyone's!

 _'The hell…'_ she thought.

From the point where most fingers would stop, they continued, but got thinner and thinner, until they reached their pointed edges. Strangely enough, the finger joints didn't seem to be further away from the palms, as compared for a regular human. So the fingers were extended from the outer joints?

The next thing that surprised Terra was her own curiosity. Never would she even care about unusual things, yet here was one that drew all her attention, in spite of her own usual attitude.

She couldn't hold herself anymore, for once her curiosity became too much. Usually she would refrain from reading other people's minds or trying to get a sense at their powers. She didn't want to bother people, preferring that they left her alone. However, this figure had peeked too much of her interest. What was she hiding?

She slowly extended her senses, trying to read or sense whatever she could from this person.

She felt… nothing… nothing she did gave anything back, that she could understand.

 _'What? How?… Is she a robot?'_ she asked herself.

She began to push her powers, and increase her senses. That was when the figure turned her head around and looked sideways at her.

 _'Oh shit! Definitely not a robot! She noticed me!'_ Terra thought in a small uncomfortable surprise, as the figure kept looking at her. She had been caught red-handed.

However, adding to her surprise, the figure just gave her a nod. Somehow she felt that the figure was…. friendly. Dumbfounded, Terra gave a small nod back, before the figure turned her head back to follow the lecture. Or what was left of it, as poor Mrs. Sullivan was franticly going through the materials in higher speed, accompanied by increasing stuttering.

 _'Okay…'_ Terra thought with herself. _'She somehow noticed that I was trying to do… She has psionic abilities, no doubt about it… That means she is not a robot. At least not fully. Yet I couldn't sense anything… It has to be some sort of barrier. Just what is she?'_

 _'Terra, you won't get anything out of this by using your powers,'_ she heard a male voice in her head.

She snapped her head immediately towards Mr. Henry, who was looking sternly at her.

 _'Sorry, Henry,'_ she responded telepathically.

 _'It's all right,'_ he mentally sighed.

' _Just for the record: You were the sixth person trying to see what's under her mask,'_ he added with a smirk.

 _'But please respect Miss Catherine's privacy about this, and don't press on this issue.'_

Terra looked back over to the figure on the row in front of her. Just what was this Catherine? Why was she hiding beyond robes and a mask?

These questions kept going through Terra's head, until the bell went off, signaling class to be over, saving Mrs. Sullivan from further downfall. All her fellow students in class got up and began to take their leave, the newcomer included.

Just as Terra was about to get up, the thought finally hit her:

 _'Is she… alien?'_

Some moments later she finally noticed that everyone else were gone, and so she got up and walked out of the classroom. This was the final lesson of the day, so most students were either meeting others to hang out, or leaving for their own homes.

As she left the classroom and found herself in the hallway, she noticed Annabelle at a corner in the hallway.

She was not alone, as Terra quickly noticed the robed figure beside her. They were standing there and stared at each other… at least as far as Annabelle was able too, given that she was blind. But they just stood there. Just looking at each other. No words said. No sounds made.

Terra, along with few others, stood there and looked at the scenery.

 _'Ok, this is getting weird,'_ she thought to herself. _'I'm out of here.'_

She turned around and walked down along the hallway. Since she had remained behind in the classroom, and then in the hallway staring at the odd two, most people to have left the building by now. However, some had stayed behind.

"Well, well, if it isn't angry spitfire Terra?" she heard a certain ruff voice behind her, after crossing an intersection.

 _'No… not now! Not today!'_ she thought with herself, as she turned around to face Dylan.

The boy stood there in his dark pants, shirt and black jacket, joined by the dark hair and the malicious look in his face that meant trouble. **(6)**

He was a year older than her, belonging to the much larger age group 14, and ever since she came to Korhal, to the Academy three years ago, he had done everything he could to make her life at the school miserable. Hers, along with other selected individuals and otherwise random students who just happened to be unluckily crossing his path. And he always got away with it.

"Got sent to that sorry excuse of a headmaster again, didn't you?" he asked with a mocking smile.

"Did the little bitch get angry again?"

"Dylan, just shut up. It's none of your business!" Terra growled. She tried to stay calm, but beneath she felt the seething anger hit against her like a rising tidal wave.

"And? You think we care for your little privacy?" Dylan asked, looking over to his two buddies who would always follow him around.

They were clad in much of the same and his, as they were a small gang of their own, the only difference being the faces, hair colors (light brown and blonde), and the slight height difference.

"We don't!" one of them grinned to his leader.

"Little bitch should learn to behave nice. Little bitch only get's in trouble when she's angry!" Dylan continued in a overly mocking voice, with his two followers chuckling at his insults.

"Why you…!" Terra growled, as she was about to flare out a shockwave against him.

The bully beat her to it. Sensing what she was about to do, he tapped into his own powers and threw her into the wall behind her. The blonde avoided any damage as her own powers shielded her back from the impact, as much as she could. Nevertheless, it hurt a lot.

"So, you wanna fight, huh? Wanna be beaten to a bloody pulp? Or are you gonna be a coward and run away?" he asked with his mocking tone.

"I…am….not… a….coward…" she growled, as she were building up her energy, intending to strike back at Dylan.

It was then that Nova's words flashed through her mind, briefly reminding her about their last conversation:

' _Terra, listen to me: If you attack Dylan, you will lose. Because getting you kicked out is exactly what he would enjoy._ Don't _give him that satisfaction'_

For a moment Terra hesitated, and was torn apart between her choices. She felt so angry at Dylan right now, and wanted him to pay, but if she did get kicked out, Dylan would have the last laugh. This was a no-win situation, and it only angered her further.

 _'That bastard… I so want to kill him right now… No, don't… But… aargh!… No!… Run… Run away! Get out of here before anything more happens!'_

She got up, but instead of attacking him, Terra turned and quickly walked away. Dylan and his two companions were surprised that blonde for once turned and ran, and began laughing madly.

"Hah hah hah… Now that's a surprise!" his shouting voice followed after her through the hallways.

"Did the spitfire bitch girl become the cowardly whore?"

Terra just kept walking. Her back hurt, but it didn't compare to what she felt inside.

"Hey, what's going on?!" she heard another voice in front of her. One of the academy staff, he had undoubtedly heard the commotion and came to check what was going on.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" she muttered as she quickly passed by him.

 _'Damn it!'_ she thought to herself.

 _'Why does that bastard always have to…. why can't people leave me alone!'_

She kept walking, ignoring anyone else she passed.

 _'I did what you said, Nova. For once I left instead of fighting. I know this is better… but… why does this have to hurt so much?'_ she asked herself, as she barely held her tears back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(1) Headmaster Charles Glendale is based upon the actor Michael Caine (Alfred in Nolan's Batman-trilogy)**

 **(2) Similar type to the one Princess Peach from Mario wears, except the color**

 **(3) Google "Miraluka" from Star Wars for examples of clothes in front of eyes.**

 **(4) I would say Afro-American, but I'm not sure if the people of Koprulu at this point would use or even know the terminology. So, dark-skinned.**

 **(5) What I am basically trying to describe, is a mix between Darth Revan's mask and the face features of the sith stalker armor helmet (worn by dark side Galen Marek/Starkiller), both from the Star Wars universe.**

 **(6) First of all, my inspiration for the bully and his gang comes from the Tunnel Snakes in Fallout 3. This is not to stereotype people who generally wear a lot of black, and depict them as evil. I wear a lot of black myself.**

 **As you probably have noticed by now, I'm not jumping straight into battles, war, tac-room briefings or any of that sort which is common ingredients for a Starcraft fanfiction. This is a next-gen fic, and it opens up so much for what one can do. Believe me, war and battle will come in its time, but I'm taking an Harry Potter-ish approach to the first set of chapters, as I'm more interested in exploring the main characters and their lives more deeply. I hope you will enjoy as well.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Clouds on Aiur

**Author's Notes:**

 **I do not own Starcraft or any of its characters.**

 **Thanks to Warchief for beta reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Different communication, thought patterns and sounds:**

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

*Sound effect*

* * *

 **Starcraft: A New Generation**

 **Chapter 3: Clouds on Aiur**

 **— Location: Outside the Psionics Academy, Korhal —**

After a few minutes, she found herself standing outside the front area of the Academy. She tried to calm herself down, after her run-in with Dylan. Tried was the word, since the anger and the hurt tore inside her. When lashing out, she at least had something to vent on, but what was she supposed to do now? All it gave was stronger feeling of injustice.

She walked slowly towards the Academy's main gate, leading out to the streets outside the compound, where she noticed someone leaning at one of the gate pillars.

He was wearing dark clothing, with an utility belt around his waist and a rifle strapped on his back. His hair was dark, but cut short and smooth, and he seemed to be in his late 20s. He looked like a hired guard or a mercenary, but the rifle strapped on his back told Terra differently. Eyeing it, she recognized it as a C10-cannister rifle, one of the newest editions. The most common type of weapon for what he likely was: a ghost.

She didn't give it too much thought. This was the Psionics Academy, where the next generation ghosts and other psionics were trained, and sometimes ghost agents had business with people here. Then aside from that, many different people came and went. Most were parents picking up their children, while others came only once.

She turned around and gazed back at the Academy. It was said that the structure was inspired by the Greeks, a people of ancient Earth, said to be an enlightened society of their time.

It was a wide structure, spread out to both left and right, built in white-colored concrete, with classroom windows all over. The main entrance stood behind great pillars of stone, reaching up to support the roof top above. **(1)**

During the construction of the Academy, the Emperor had made a point that the psionic students had the same right to knowledge and education as the rest of terran society, instead of being made into weapons, a practice from the earlier years. Apparently, the architecture reflected this, as a place of enlightenment.

Though the outer structure was more for display, beneath all the white-colored concrete were reinforced steel, and the windows were made from the most bulletproof glass material available, should a new war break out.

In front and around the Academy were larger fields of either swings or other play sets for the younger children, playing fields for sports, or grass fields and trees. Further out the Academy was surrounded by security fences, which was passed mainly by the gates. Though the guards made sure to keep themselves in the background or cloaked, the area outside the Academy actually heavily guarded, given that psionic children were still considered as valuable weapons on the black market.

 _'Running away from a fight? How stupid… Am I weak?'_ she pondered, over her decision.

 _'Why did I listen to Nova…'_

Then she noticed the robed newcomer. Catherine, that was her name. She had just come out of the main entrance, and Annabelle was nowhere to be seen.

Terra's eyes followed Catherine as she passed her. The newcomer gave her a friendly nod as she passed by, but Terra had too much on her mind to even bother nodding back. Still, she watched as the robed figure reached the gate, and approached the waiting man.

"So, how was first day?" he asked her.

"Not bad. I think I might like it here. And… I made a friend already… I think," her metallic voice answered him as they disappeared around the gate.

Catherine… just who, or what was she?

 **— An hour later—  
** **— Augustgrad tram route 34, heading towards East Sector —**

She was gazing out the window of the tram cart. After finally calming herself down, she had gone to some local stores near the Academy to buy some needed supplies. She had, however, been spending more time doing it than usual. Perhaps she was still upset. Now she was gazing over the view as tall skyscrapers passed her field of vision, with the dark yellow sky in the far background, above the wastelands seen far away beyond the city's border. It was the time of the year when sunset began early.

Terra looked over the city, which itself stood proud and lively. She could see glimpses of trees and parks among the buildings in the different sectors, unless it was the city center, which was tightly packed with the tall structures, or the nearby Imperial Sector, which was graced with the imperial palace itself. The great pyramid, built by Arcturus Mengsk. It was the tallest building of the entire city, marking the center of the Dominion, and could be easily spotted from everywhere in the whole capital.

This was the Augustgrad she had always known, ever since she came here three years ago. But, as she recalled, they said that it hasn't always been so. At the end of the Hybrid Wars, it was nothing but ruins and smokes. Without the timely aid of the protoss Hierarch Artanis and his forces, nothing would have remained. Yet having faced the destruction, the survivors had been diligent in reconstructing their civilization, and Augustgrad was among the first cities to be re-raised. Even the protoss had been impressed by how quickly the terrans achieved this, with almost only their will to drive them. Still there were some places with fallen buildings from the war, only hidden from the public.

They also said that it was a different Dominion all those years ago. Under Arcturus Mengsk, the first Emperor, the Dominion was more of a military dictatorship. He ruled with an iron fist, and anyone who dared stand in his way would pay the price dearly, unless he somehow persuaded his opposition to join them. With the silver tongue that man had, that wasn't too difficult. The people were told that the basis for his rule was selfless devotion to the people, and that he was serving the greater interests of humanity. They followed him and as long as they did his bidding, they were kept content. At least, that was the case with the Dominion core worlds. The matter was different for the more outlying worlds, where Mengsk's military was more oppressive, concerned only for its own gain.

The famed Raynor's Raiders helped making a change in this, as they were the first to reveal the truth about Arcturus Mengsk and the fall of Tarsonis.

"I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates or the protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me…"

Later known as the epitaph of Arcturus Mengsk. Many had their doubts at first, but the son and successor, Valerian Mengsk, confirmed the truth behind the words.

The current rule was a very different one, at least it was said so. Terra knew that the press had greater degree of freedom, and a lot of administrative power of the Dominion was moved over to the Senate as well. Senators were voted by the people, and they passed the laws that were in the interest of the citizens. Or mostly. At least they said that, but Terra had her doubts. The number one reason being Dylan's father, who was a very influential senator. One small needle pops the entire bubble. Nevertheless, Senate or not, the Emperor was still the ruling head, with the highest authority in the Dominion, and Supreme Commander of the military.

Most of the people, even the biggest critiques, had come to agree that Valerian Mengsk was indeed a better Emperor, and a better man, than his father ever was. The focus of his rule was truth, justice and civility, and to become a more enlightened people, through the quest for more knowledge, and more wisdom. Though at first, the immediate need for reconstruction after the war slowed his efforts of changing the Dominion. His rule had never been an easy one either. His father had left him a sullied legacy, and there were those who would forever mistrust him and the Dominion, because of his father.

Still, the people needed to rally behind a leader after the war, someone who could help the reconstruction of their civilization, and Valerian rose to the challenge. These days, people were mostly content with his rule, and Valerian avoided conflicts with the more independent worlds, not even lifting a finger if a fringe world chose to break away. He built the Dominion on trust and diplomacy, not on force. Some rumors said that the renown commander and war hero James Raynor, along with admiral Matthew Horner, had greatly influenced emperor Mengsk's ideas and principles.

Given the premises, Terra had to agree that it was a better Dominion, though for her own sake she might have preferred the previous incarnation of the Academy. In the old days, there was the Ghost Academy. People with psionic powers were trained to be lethal weapons, the ghosts. They said the training was very harsh and even that the trainees were mind wiped when they "graduated". The Confederacy of Man tore families apart as they took their children away. Old Mengsk made the Academy open for visitors, though it was only a charade for the public, the trainees would forever disappear into the lives of ghosts when finishing the Academy. But it would have been so much more simple life for her.

Today the Ghost Academy was no more, in its place was the Psionics Academy. This was an open school, were the children were taught how to control and use their psionic powers, together with a wide array of other subjects that the common man studied. Everything from basic science and maths to history and arts. This Academy didn't focus on training weapons, but to teach the children and help them become enlightened.

At the age of 15, they graduated from what was called the basic level of the Academy, and at this time the young graduating students would choose their future paths. Most would choose to continue their training and careers as ghosts, or other classes of psionic agents, but it was not unheard of that students chose different careers within science, diplomacy or other fields that they shared with the common man. It was against the policy of today's government to force the students to become ghosts. And even with psionic powers, not everyone was ghost material. The most important thing was to learn how to control and use your own psionic powers for the better good.

Another contrast to the previous Ghost Academy was how open it was to the public. Families were involved in the lives of the students. Usually, if a child was proved to be gifted with psionic powers, the government had a program to support the child's family with necessary finances to move to Korhal and live there while the child was attending the Academy. Ideally the parents would be given jobs within their own professions. The South Sector had apartments blocks near the Academy district, meant only for these families, and when a student graduated, they would have to move on to give room for other families.

For Terra, none of these did her any good. Her family was long gone. And the current system clearly had its own weaknesses that opened for others to harass her. Others like Dylan. Her greatest problem was her own anger, which had earned her her bad reputation, and other students found it amusing whenever her temper exploded. A single insult was often all that it took.

In her own opinion, the old system would have been better for her. People would have left her alone, since any form of disobedience or indiscipline would be severely punished. Oh how much she wished it had happened to all those punks! And mostly to Dylan. And she wouldn't mind having her memories wiped out either. If she could forget her own past, she would gladly have done so. However, mind wiping was now illegal, and viewed as unethical and horrifying, unworthy of a society that seeks enlightenment and knowledge.

Jackass Emperor…

"Next stop: East Sector, Central station," the tram adjutant announced.

Terra jerked up her head, as the announcement brought her out of her thoughts. Getting up from her seat, she left the tram as soon as it had stopped and opened its doors.

The East Sector of Augustgrad was one of the largest rural areas of the capital, consisting of blocks by blocks of tall apartment buildings, mostly inhabited by the common people. They were accompanied with shopping centers, hospitals, clinics, security stations, office blocks. In its own way, the East Sector could be considered a city of its own.

Since Terra lived alone and didn't need any more than a small apartment for herself, the administration behind the psionics program found a more suitable place for her in this sector, compared to the larger family apartments in the South Sector that were dedicated to the families of her fellow students at the Academy. All of her neighbors were common people, and she was actually grateful that no one from the Academy lived close by. No one bothered her here. As long as they didn't kick her out of the Academy… for it would also mean that the program would no longer support her financial needs to live here.

Terra sighed at the thought.

She continued on from the central station and proceeded to south, down the street along the apartment buildings. After three blocks, she turned right and continued west. Her apartment building was like any other nearby structures: Tall grey building with many windows. No balconies of any sorts, and no gardens at the bottom. This area housed the cheaper apartments, suitable for those living alone and on low finance. Such as herself.

She entered the building, took a lift up to the third floor, and passed a small hallway to her home.

Home… for now, but for how long?

Inside her apartment was a small kitchen bench, with cooler and sink at the corner. Nearby was a small couch with a monitor screen on the nearby wall.

In another corner was her own gear, including hacking tools, screw gear, and an older C-10 rifle. Mostly souvenirs from her harsh life before the Dominion found her, though she wanted to be prepared if something happened near her.

Terra rarely watched any entertainment on the Holonet, but she would often turn on the news on UNN to keep an update on what was going on around in the vast galaxy. Or to just have some background noise while entering her own world of thoughts. Sometimes she also watched "Tonight with Kate Lockwell". She had to give the famous veteran reporter credit, whether she did an episode that felt like a celebrity talkshow, or did one that felt like a thorough investigating newsmagazine, Lockwell had a knack of always making it interesting. And to get someone like herself interested was not a small achievement.

Beside the monitor was a door that led to her small bed room. The environment of her apartment was as messy as many others used by young lone students. Some food plates on the table, dishes in the sink that she would do when they had piled up enough, and some clothes lying here or there on the floor, either in the living room or in the bedroom.

"Adjutant, switch on to UNN," Terra called out, as she opened the fridge and took out a sandwich.

"-and earlier today, Emperor Valerian Mengsk opened the new exhibition at the Museum of History, called the "Hall of Heroes", dedicated to the renown heroes who fought in the Hybrid War, both those who lived, and those who gave their lives for our survival."

The monitor showed the emperor, in his majesty and full uniform, with long blond hair hanging down behind his neck in his signature ponytail, holding some scissors. He was surrounded by guards, press and guests as he cut a red ribbon to a building entrance.

The words escaped Terra, however. She had walked over to the window, and looked out at the outside street. Turning on the monitor was out of old habit, and it would often act as background noise as she dwelled on her own thoughts. The sky itself was dark, slightly orange color coming from the city light. The street outside was not particularly busy, filled only with some lone pedestrians or hovering vehicles passing by from time to time.

"Critics have raged over the Emperor's decision of including the Queen of Blades in the exhibition, stating that it is a great offense to those who lost family and loved ones to the zerg in the previous wars. Emperor Mengsk has responded in a statement that all contributors in the Hybrid Wars, whether humans, protoss or zerg, must be given their deserved recognition. This includes the heroes we love, and those we hate. He also reminded that Kerrigan was vital in winning the Hybrid Was, and without her, all zerg forces would have been lost to the hybrids, and there would have been no Dominion nor any humanity left. Finally, Emperor Mengsk reminded once again that the Queen herself was betrayed to the zerg during the first war, and in many ways could be considered a victim herself."

As was well known these days, that Kerrigan once served as the right hand of Arcturus Mengsk, then later betrayed to the zerg when Tarsonis fell.

Terra still didn't pay any attention. Two things occupied her own mind. First was her own situation. It was the end of the line, and any further screw-ups would send her on the street. But at the same time she had issues. Deep issues. There were those who knew. Such as the headmaster, and Nova. She knew they had held out for her, but she really could not feel like caring about it. There was only one thing that mattered to her: Vengeance. But if she got herself kicked out, she would likely lose the chance of achieving her goal. She needed the training.

But she was also her own worst enemy: her anger. Spawned by her need to avenge what was done against her, but it had spread out beyond the one she truly hated. She failed miserably to control it, and it lashed out at anything that dared touch her. Even if only a mere insult was thrown at her, it flared up, and her need to retaliate at whoever it was would instantly become everything to her. For once she had avoided doing so with Dylan today, but she knew herself too well. She couldn't keep this contained for long. It would build up until she could not keep it together, and then it would be over.

Terra sighed. It was hopeless.

But then there was the newcomer. Hidden behind the cloaks and a mask. She had asked herself if it the newcomer was an alien. She was not a protoss, Terra was that certain. Why would a protoss hide their face? Beside, most people knew that they had four fingers per hand, two of them thumbs. Not to mention their tall, slender height. Though Terra had to agree: the idea of a protoss exchange student would probably had been interesting. If it was not for their alleged stuck-up attitude against the terrans.

Then there was the avions. Creatures who where more similar to the terrans in many ways, than the protoss, just a lot more blue and purple. Unfortunately, the similarities included hostility, as they were the center of their own universe. No, there was no way an avion would allow herself to affiliate with humans at this level, even Terra had heard of that. And especially not hiding behind robes and mask.

She was finished with her sandwich, and turned to the monitor.

"Adjutant, turn of the screen" she said, and the monitor went black. Her plate was added to the stack in the sink, shed and went to her bedroom, continuing her strain of thoughts.

Perhaps Catherine was human after all, but the result of some horrifying experiment? Was she wearing cloaks and mask because she was very disfigured? Or was she wearing some life support system, or suit, that she wanted to hide? Or maybe she was a cyborg? There were military experiments performed on those who volunteered, but within a set frame of safety and ethics.

Such things were otherwise forbidden in today's Dominion, especially on a child of their age, but there were those who went behind the Emperor's back and cmmited experiments that would disgust even Terra. The few who were caught were imprisoned on New Folsom for life, but both authorities and the press were convinced that there were more people who successfully hid in the shadows. Was Catherine a victim of them? The headmaster did mention that she was from outside the Dominion, so maybe this was outside the Emperor's jurisdiction.

Nevertheless, she appeared as a mysterious girl. Half the mystery was her apparent ability to hide her presence and block out other minds who peeked at her. If so, she had to be powerful psionically.

 _'Catherine… Just what the hell are you?'_ she thought, as she slowly drifted to sleep, annoyed that the newcomer was still on her mind, and yet relieved that it distracted her thoughts from her impossible situation.

* * *

 **— Location: Chamber of the protoss Hierarchy, Aiur —**

The protoss Hierarchy was once again in session, debating the most greatest problem of recent events that has caught their attention, and, according to some, threatened to throw their people into chaos.

Present in the Hierarchy Chamber were the tribe leaders. Hierarch Artanis, supreme leader of the Unified Protoss and the hero that led their people to salvation, while also leader of the Akilae Tribe. Others were Arken from the Ara Tribe, Agharim from the Auriga Tribe, Tabrenus from the Furinax Tribe, and Zekrath of the Shelak Tribe. Vorazun would as always speak on behalf of the Dark Templar, and Talandar represented the Purifiers.

 _'Desann continues to gain support. He now openly speaks out us,'_ Agharim spoke up.

 _'If this continues unchecked, I fear that he and his followers will turn to violence.'_

 _'I agree,'_ Arken said. _'These despicable acts must be dealt with! Or before we know it, we will have civil war on our hands again.'_

"If it comes down do it, then I and my brethren will gladly stand on the field of battle once more, and uphold honor!" Talandar voiced up, as he would in carrying the will of the deceased Fenix, who always longed for more honorable battle and glory.

 _'Peace, Talandar._ _We cannot be rash,'_ Vorazun warned, though with more calm, _'Desann has not broken any laws yet, none that deserves capital punishment. If we tread this wrongly, we may find ourselves to be on the wrong side. We may even end up as the ones responsible for this chaos Arken fears.'_

Arken scoffed at her.

 _'Speaking of nothing but sentimental ideas, and refusing to deal with the threat the way you should. Clearly, the Dark Templar must be behind this. I would not be surprised if they are Desann's true masters,'_ he said.

 _'And you dare accuse us?'_ Vorazun fiercely glared at Arken.

 _'Enough!'_ Artanis yelled, _'Arken, do not patronize Matriarch Vorazun and the Dark Templar!'_

Internally he did the equivalent of a human sigh. Nahaan, the previous leader of the Ara Tribe, had perished during the Hybrid Wars. So had Urun, both slain on Aiur when the Golden Armada came to battle them in the last battle of Aiur.

Artanis had hoped that the younger Arken would be more reasonable, but it had quickly turned into disappointment. And whereas Nahaan was very cunning, manipulative and at times unpredictable, Arken made up for it with open pride and arrogance, often getting at odds with the others at the Hierarchy. He openly believed in the superiority of the Ara Tribe, and he loathed the Dark Templar and the terrans. He was also convinced that the Queen of Blades was plotting their destruction, a sentiment shared among many protoss, something that would often spark fires whenever the Hierarchy gathered.

James Raynor himself had once described Arken as a continuous headache, and Artanis had to agree, slightly amused by how the terran had put it. Though amused far from what he now felt. Once again, Arken used the opportunity to accuse the Dark Templar. The Matriarch was either very patient or had a more stubborn sense of honor, to continue in the Hierarchy with this tribe leader always accusing them.

He had been more fortunate with Agharim, Urun's cousin and now tribe leader. He was as passionate and loving for his people as Urun ever was. But it also meant war with both terrans and zerg if necessary, showing force to keep his people safe. Agharim's plight for his people was as fierce as Urun's once had, gaining the respect of the Auriga tribe, and many others as well, and at least he had the decency to treat the other tribe leaders with respect.

 _'Vorazun speaks truth,'_ Artanis said, continuing the debate.

 _'Though Desann's actions is causing unrest among our people, and great reason to worry, we cannot apprehend him as long as he or any of his followers are not breaking our laws.'_

 _'You have only grown more naive since the war, Hierarch,'_ Arken scoffed.

 _'With you being severed from the Khala, you can truly never realize Desann's intention. It's a pity that neither can any of us. But clearly, his intentions are ill.'_

There was a moment of silence in the hierarchy.

 _'It is only a matter of time,'_ Arken continued.

' _And the more time we waste, the greater damage he will cause! We cannot allow this fool to continue while the zerg is still out there!'_

 _'You're still bringing up the zerg, Arken?'_ Zekrath sighed.

 _'Those wars are of the past. Or did you forget that we and the Queen of Blades put aside our differences to fight the Dark One? Even the former protoss colonies that she had under control after the war was allowed to be reclaimed, without further incident.'_

 _'Only a ploy that naive fools like yourself refuse to acknowledge,'_ Arken said, rejecting the very idea that the Queen of Blades had good intentions.

 _'You should ask those among our people, Zekrath. You will find that many rightly fear the Queen of Blades. Clearly, they have greater wisdom than you.'_

 _'The same 'wise ones' who side with Desann and believe his claims that we are using everyone for our own gain?'_ Zekrath replied back.

 _'I agree with Arken concerning the zerg, but we are not the ones who should go to war against the Swarm,'_ Tabrenus joined in.

 _'It may even upset the terrans,'_ he added.

 _'Why should we concern ourself about the foolish terrans?'_ Arken thundered.

 _'Besides, even they should realize the threat of the zerg!'_

"While I hold no love for the Swarm or the Queen of Blades, and while I would gladly extend my blades against any zerg, making war now would be foolish," Talandar interjected.

"All of us know that the Swarm and the Avion Dynasty are increasingly hostile to one another. It is about to break out into full war between them. The possible instability any involvement from us may cause, may incite fear among the terrans, and force their hand against us. There are too many uncertainties to account for."

 _'And is that supposed to be wisdom, machine?'_ Arken scoffed at the purifier.

"Do not forget, you bitter fleshbag," Talandar sternly replied, causing the tribe leader to glare more harshly at him.

"that James Raynor is a link between the Hierarch himself, the Queen of Blades and the Emperor of the Terran Dominion. While I am honored to have fought alongside him during the last war, I believe the Queen could have him plead for support from the Emperor."

 _'And then there is Alarak and his ilk,'_ Agharim pointed out.

 _'Upset the balance, and they may go to war. The spoils would be tempting.'_

 _'But nonetheless,'_ Tabrenus continued, getting back to the issue at hand, still annoyed over having been interrupted by the Ara tribe leader.

 _'Arken is correct, concerning Desann: If this comes out of hand, our people will suffer for it. With or without the zerg threat. I suggest action.'_

 _'We may not apprehend him, but perhaps we should call him in to questioning, and voice our concern?'_ Vorazun suggested.

 _'It is at least a place to begin,'_ Agharim said, agreeing with the Dark Templar.

All the other protoss leaders nodded in agreement.

 _'I do not think it is enough, but I prefer that the Hierarchy takes some form of action. And perhaps you will come to agree that Desann must be dealt with, properly,'_ Arken said.

 _'Very well, then. We will summon Desann for a hearing, and question him,'_ Artanis stated.

* * *

 **— One hour later —  
** **— Location: New Talametros, capitol building—**

 _'That insufferable fool, I can not even see why the Ara tribe would choose him of all people,'_ she growled mentally.

Even if she had held out, hearing Arken lash out against her tribe, again and again over the last 16 years was starting to make her weary.

She glared out of the window in front over her, over New Talametros, the capital settlement for the Nerazim on Aiur. In a hallway outside her office, in the capitol building, towering high over the city with it's twilight colors, dark purple and green, traditional to the architects of her people.

 _'Even Nahaan was more pleasant,'_ she added.

 _'Are you troubled, my Matriarch?'_ a gentle voice spoke to her, and she turned to see an elderly Nerazim slowly approaching her, supporting himself with a cane.

The ancient protoss was wearing a dark red robe, consistent with the color of traditional veil that covered his lower face. His green eyes met Vorazun's own, seen just above her own dark purple vel, worn along with her usual outfit, including long purple dress, and the skull adorned on her shoulder.

 _'Esadrok,'_ Vorazun acknowledged him with a polite bow.

 _'No need to bow for me, my Matriarch. In any case, it is_ I _who should offer you respect, not the other way around,'_ the ancient Nerazim spoke with a friendly tone.

 _'You were close to my mother, and to Mohandar. You will always have my deepest respect, for all you have taught me and given me and my mother,'_ Vorazun said.

 _'And the pleasure has always been mine. So, is it the Ara tribe leader that is pestering your mind again?'_ the elderly protoss asked, wanting to offer his counsel.

 _'That… and the situation with Desann,'_ she said, looking out of the window once again.

 _'Yes, rebellious that one,'_ Esadrok agreed, as he stood by her side, and looked out over their settlement.

 _'It is curious to see it from the other side,'_ Vorazun mused.

 _'Ages ago, when our people rejected the Khala, we were branded as traitors. Our presence threatened their very society, they believed. And now that the Khalai no longer have their link, they are the ones to sink into this chaos, while we have to solve this peacefully.'_

 _'But we never encouraged rebellion against the Conclave, did we?'_ the elderly Esadrok said.

 _'We only rejected their doctrines. They did not take it well,'_ Vorazun answered.

 _'Still, it hurts me to see that the fears of the old Conclave may come true,'_ her said, with a tinge of sadness attached to her words.

 _'To see their beliefs vindicated, about rejecting the Khala. That we were wrong in the end.'_

 _'This Desann,'_ Esadrok said.

 _'He goes further in his accusations, than we ever did. We wanted to live free, he entices the people against the Daelaam Hierarchy.'_

 _'Everything our people have stood for, is being sullied by the likes of him,'_ Vorazun growled, feeling her disdain for this… 'free speaker'.

 _'But it is not the first time, there was tension between us and the Khalai, when we were all settled on Shakuras. There were incidents. And more than once were we on the brink of a great schism,'_ Esadrok said.

' _Mohandar died…"_ Vorazun softly murmured, remembering that fateful day all too well.

 _'But it was before we fought and bled against Amon. It was before we lost Shakuras. We had to learn to trust everyone we had left, with all our hearts and our souls. Before Artanis led us to victory. After all we have been through, and after all the burdens Artanis has carried, the protoss as a whole should have been united. And then this Desann dares to cause doubt about our intentions. What upsets me the most, is what he and his followers say about Artanis, the very one who saved our people. No, we need to convince the people that he is wrong,'_ the Matriarch said with clear resolution.

 _'Then I hope you and the Hierarchy lives up to your responsibilities. Have faith, my Matriarch. Your people believe in you,'_ Esadrok looked fondly at the younger Nerazim, with pride in his eyes.

 _'If only your mother was here to see how well you lead our people.'_

Vorazun said nothing, and kept looking out of the window, together with the elderly Dark Templar. They remained there, in comfortable silence. Though she gave no answer to his encouragement, he knew that the Matriarch carried a heavy burden, and would need to be reminded, again and again, how much her people had faith in her.

 _'Have you heard anything more, about_ _…_ him?' she asked, breaking the silence.

 _'You mean Prelate Zeratul?'_ Esadrok replied, noticing the small venom in her last word.

 _'No, I am afraid not. He has been gone for some time now. Traveling among the stars to search for its secrets, as he always has. I think that clue he found on Ulnar sparked his interest.'_

 _'What he is chasing is only a myth.'_

 _'His discoveries did lead us to the Xel'naga's place of slumber, did it not?'_ Esadrok pointed out.

 _'True,'_ Vorazun nodded.

 _'Ulnar is at the most unlikely location we would have thought of.'_

 _'But from my sources,'_ Esadrok continued, _'I believe he and his apprentice entered the space between avion and zerg territory,_ some time ago _.'_

 _'The Zerg Swarm and the Avion Dynasty are openly hostile to each other, it is just about to break out into a full scale war between them, Zeratul and Derais_ _will get caught in the middle of it!'_

 _'I thought you held him in the greatest contempt?'_ Esadrok asked, with a raised eye brow.

 _'I do,'_ Vorazun said.

 _'But as you said, his aid was pivotal for us to defeat Amon, even I must bow to that. And his services can become necessary once again.'_

 _'And the Queen of Blades? Without her, we could never have defeated the dark god,'_ Esadrok pointed out.

 _'You know as well as I do, that the Queen of Blades is equally guilty in my mother's death, as Zeratul is. She will have nothing but my undying hatred!'_ Vorazun glared her eyes.

 _'And that hatred will consume you. Even your mother did not wish it for you,'_ Esadrok cautioned.

 _'Enough, I will not speak of this matter further,'_ Vorazun silenced him.

 _'Do not bring this up for me again. Now, please, leave me. I have much to think of.'_

With a mental sigh, Esadrok nodded, and left Vorazun alone, slowly disappearing behind a remote corner, the fastest his weak legs could.

Bringing up the zerg leader had way to faulen Vorazun's mood in a way unlike others. It was a thorn, but one he still hoped he could show a way out of, when the time allowed for it.

Vorazun remained alone with herself.

 _'One day,'_ she spoke.

 _'One day_ … _'_

* * *

"Terra…" her voice called out.

The little girl stood and watched, as the older woman in front of her met her stare. The stench of death was in the air. Everyone else were… gone…

The grown woman in front of her, with short brown hair, wearing a green apron and a white shirt looked down at her, with deep fear radiating from her eyes, mixed with concern and love.

"Terra, run! They'll kill you if you stay!" she pleaded.

The woman didn't manage to say any more words before a blade burst through her chest. Drops of hit her face, but she didn't notice as she watched it happen with pure horror, while someone appeared from behind, out of nothing. Decloaking.

"Terra… run!…" the woman barely managed to choke out.

"MOMMY!" she screamed with a 5-year old's voice.

Before she knew it, she had jolted up and was sitting fully awake on her bed. She panted quickly, almost close to hyperventilating, and she realized she was sweat all over.

As she came back to herself, and realized where she were, Terra took a deep breath to calm herself down.

 _'That dream again…'_ she thought to herself.

She looked out of the window, and noticed that the sky was lighting up.

 _'32 minutes before the alarm goes off…'_ she realized when gazing at the alarm clock. It stood there on the small bedside table beside her, showing a digital screen.

 _'Might as well make the most of the morning'_

She hadn't removed her t-shirt from the previous day, but there was no much choice now that it was all wet. She pulled it off and threw it into her laundry basket, which stood on a nearby corner. Then proceeding to find new clothes from a closet, along with a towel for a quick shower.

Afterwards, her mourning routine remained the same: warm up some coffee, and make a sandwich for breakfast. Very few on her age, if any, were drinking coffee. Most people began drinking it at an older age, though for the girl, coffee was a pure breeze compared to what she has been into before. Besides, it was the replacement source for kicking her body a little awake, even if it was much weaker. Had to be a mental issue, she concluded a long time ago. The girl gazed out the window as she ate her food, and watched as the pedestrians were passing by, getting to their jobs or whatever they usually did in the mornings.

People, apparently ignorant of how hard life could be. Ignorance must be bliss, as they said. Well, almost, she knew that most of them had survived watching Korhal burn in front of their eyes, during the horrors of the Hybrid War.

As for herself, today was not going to be a pleasant day. None were pleasant anyway, but now she was at the end of the line. She had to keep her anger in check, and things would definitely be worse. They always tried to wind her up, and she knew herself too well, she could only keep herself at bay only that much.

And to add salt to the wound, she didn't know what frustrated her the most: Her anger issues that now would have her expelled from the Academy, or that Dylan got a laugh of her yesterday and she did nothing but running away.

That she actually considered these two issues on equal grounds clearly indicated her problem, but she has always thoughts of running away as a sign of weakness, something that she didn't need for her goals. Getting back on someone became all that mattered to her, and that very quickly, when that person deliberately wronged her.

Terra sighed, before she took the final sip from the coffee mug. She was so messed up inside.

She put aside the coffee mug, and put on her brown leather jacket and boots.

 _'No point in waiting here. Might as well meet up earlier at the Academy and get this over with'_

* * *

 **— Location: Psionics Academy —  
** **— 7:52 A.M. —**

The Academy usually started at 8:30 A.M, and the hallways would be most crowded the final ten minutes before start. Perhaps it was luck that she woke up earlier, as earlier arrival meant less people to pass by. Less people meant less trouble, and she was really not in the mood for it today. Not with her currents issues anyway.

She entered the Academy, and walked through the hallway to reach the stairs. She passed a few staff and students on the way, and ignored them, as they tried the best to ignore her back, except from some whispering.

 _'She's probably going to get kicked out soon,'_ a janitor thought, as he passed by without considering how easily the girl could pick up his thoughts.

Terra closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath to calm herself. These… common people… could be insensitive sometimes, as most of them weren't used to watch their own thoughts when in contact with psychics.

She continued on her way in the seconds floor, but halted when she saw a familiar face further down the hallway, on the other side of an intersection.

Lily Atkins.

An 8-year old girl, with blonde hair reaching down her neck, and in a white long dress with red flowers, child-size. She carried a small bag, embraced in her arms, and carefully looked around the corner of the intersection, down its hallway to Terra's right. The older girl knew why the younger did this. Everyone knew of Lily, just as they knew of Terra, just differently. While Terra was the girl with serious anger issues, Lily was the unfortunate favorite victim of Dylan, all since her arrival nearly two years ago. A title that even Terra didn't think Lily deserved.

From as early as the young girl's first day at school, Dylan picked on her, bullying her every chance he got, and he always got away with it. By now, Lily was deeply terrified of him, and in spite of the efforts of her mother and the headmaster, nothing could be done about the bully. That bastard…

Lily was also rumored to be cursed with bad luck, along with her mother. Her mother lost her family during the fall of Tarsonis, and she lost her closest friends during the Hybrid War. Lily's father died shortly before she was born, and in spite of her mother's best effort, they have struggled to live ever since. Lily was psionically gifted like everyone else on the Academy, but somehow they weren't supported by the government program for psionic students, and had to make the money on their own. Some said it was due to lack of resources as the Dominion was still recovering from the war, others talked about incompetent bureaucracy. Some even gossiped that her mother was criminal, while others joked that it was an inescapable curse. Curse or not, Lily had become Dylan's number one target, and it made her life on the Academy a recurring hell. An understatement, according to Terra.

The said girl looked carefully around the corner of the intersection, and looked the other way before stepping around the corner, towards her destination. Terra let out her breath, and continued to walk. That relief was short-lived. She froze immediately when she saw the young girl reappear, running from where she had walked to. She ran towards Terra's direction, with fear written all over her face.

 _'Shit!'_ Terra thought, as the 8-year passed by her.

When Lily ran in fear, it always meant that she had seen Dylan. It was rare among psionic humans, but Dylan had the nasty ability to completely shield his mind and hide his presence from other students, but everyone knew to move away if Lily ran past you in terror.

 _'I need to get out of here!'_ Terra thought, before she quickly turned and bumped into someone, nearly falling over.

It took her by surprised, she hadn't known that someone was behind her. It was not Dylan. It was the masked figure in the cloaks, from the previous day.

"Whoa, careful there," the newcomer said, as she steadied herself, holding onto a small bag that hang to her left side, with a strap going over her right shoulder.

"I…" Terra muttered, but couldn't say anything else.

 _'She was behind me, and I didn't even feel her!'_ she thought, baffled.

The masked figure looked at her for a moment.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said, with her rasping metallic voice.

"Then again, I did hide my presence. So, I'm sorry about that."

"Uh… What… " Terra muttered.

In fact, she didn't know what to say. Technically she was the one who had bumped into her, so an apology from was not what she expected. Especially since it was her, almost no one ever apologized to her.

"Not the talkative person, huh?" the masked girl said, with a hint of teasing in her tone.

"I'm Catherine. You are?" she asked as she held out her hand, with her extra long finger edges clearly visible.

Terra looked at her with narrowed eyes. A lot of things felt strange about this character, aside from the outfit. She was sceptic. People were not her strong suit, for obvious reasons, and the newcomer didn't make it much easier.

"I'm Terra," the blonde said finally, as she grabbed the hand and shook.

"So, Terra, what got you-" Catherine began, but was interrupted by a loud taunt from behind the blonde.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the almighty coward!"

 _'Oh damn it!'_ Terra cursed in her mind, and gritted her teeth. It was only a brief moment, and she had completely forgotten about Dylan.

That masked figure really was a big distraction.

"Fancy that I find you here, I thought you ran away in fear yesterday," he continued his mocking.

 _'Not this, not now!'_

 **— CHAPTER END —**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(1) Google images of the University of Oslo, to see where I got my inspiration. As far as I know, Greek architecture is the inspiration behind it.**

 **Yes, I stole Desann's name from SW Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast. Deal with it!**

 **Though it is a protoss, not a two-legged lizard this time ;)**


	4. Rise of a new alpha

**Author's Notes:**

 **I do not own Starcraft or any of its characters.**

 **Thanks to Warchief for beta reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Different communication, thought patterns and sounds:**

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

*Sound effect*

* * *

 **Starcraft: A New Generation**

 **Chapter 4: Rise of a new alpha**

 _'Shit!'_ Terra thought, as 8-year old Lily Atkins passed by her. The child ran with fear written all over her face.

It meant that she had seen Dylan. It always did, she feared him like nothing. And anyone else would be smart enough to get out of his way. Especially Terra herself.

 _'I need to get out of here!'_ she thought, before she quickly turned and bumped into someone, nearly falling over.

It took her by surprised, she hadn't known that someone was behind her. It was not Dylan. It was the masked figure in the cloaks, from the previous day.

"Whoa, careful there," the newcomer said, as she steadied herself, holding onto a small bag that hang to her left side, with a strap going over her right shoulder.

"I…" Terra muttered, but couldn't say anything else.

 _'She was behind me, and I didn't even feel her!'_ she thought, baffled.

The masked figure looked at her for a moment.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said, with her rasping metallic voice.

"Then again, I did hide my presence. So, I'm sorry about that."

"Uh… What… " Terra muttered.

In fact, she didn't know what to say. Technically she was the one who had bumped into her, so an apology from was not what she expected. Especially since it was her, almost no one ever apologized to her.

"Not the talkative person, huh?" the masked girl said, with a hint of teasing in her tone.

"I'm Catherine. You are?" she asked as she held out her hand, with her extra long finger edges clearly visible.

Terra looked at her with narrowed eyes. A lot of things felt strange about this character, aside from the outfit. She was sceptic. People were not her strong suit, for obvious reasons, and the newcomer didn't make it much easier.

"I'm Terra," the blonde said finally, as she grabbed the hand and shook.

"So, Terra, what got you-" Catherine began, but was interrupted by a loud taunt from behind the blonde.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the almighty coward!"

 _'Oh damn it!'_ Terra cursed in her mind, and gritted her teeth. It was only a brief moment, and she had completely forgotten about Dylan.

That masked figure really was a big distraction.

"Fancy that I find you here, I thought you ran away in fear yesterday," he continued his mocking.

'Not this, not now!' the blonde thought to herself.

She turned around and tried to keep calm, but the anger in her face was betraying her. However, Dylan looked beyond her and spotted the masked figure in cloaks.

He stepped closer, with his two loyal followers staying behind.

"So… You're the new freak they're talking about. The one who hides her face!"

His two friends chuckled at the remark, as he stepped closer to the masked girl.

"So, what is it with that ugly mask of yours?" he laughed and pointed at her.

"What, are you _so_ ugly that you're afraid to show it to the world?"

"And just who are you?" Catherine asked, though much colder, with the friendliness in her voice fully absent.

Dylan now stood face to face with Catherine, and he leaned forward, trying to hover slightly above her mask.

"You're worst nightmare," he hissed in an intimidating manner, that would make most other people shiver.

He leaned back and continued.

"I am the king of this place. Remember that, freak," he said, before he left, motioning to his friends to follow.

"Welcome to hell, freak!" one of them taunted as they passed the girls.

As Dylan disappeared around another corner, Terra let out a sigh of relief. She had been really lucky this time, since Catherine had drawn his attention. Then again, most likely it meant bad luck for the said girl, but Terra didn't really care. It wasn't her problem.

"What's his problem?" Catherine wondered, looking down the hallway Dylan and his followers had disappeared into.

"To put it bluntly: He's the number one bully on the Academy. And he gets away with it."

"Is that so?…" Catherine trailed off. She turned and looked at Terra again.

"So, Terra, we're in the same class, aren't we?"

Terra looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

 _'You just got noticed by Dylan, and you don't seem to care. If you haven't realized what he'll do to you if you're careless, you better soon.'_

"Say, Terra, we still got over 20 minutes before the class begins. Why don't you show me around? I've only seen your classroom, and I'd like to see the rest of the Academy," Catherine said, with a hint of excitement in her metallic voice.

"Uh… Sure…" Terra slowly nodded.

The cloaked girl followed the blonde, as she led her around and showed whatever she could think of. What does one show to a newcomer? Except for the most central places, such as the cantina, the administration? The direction to the training halls?

She felt really stupid as she led the cloaked girl around, pointing out the said areas, having never done this before. Yet, the newcomer didn't seem to mind her lack of school-guide skills, somehow she felt the newcomer slightly enjoyed it.

As they passed the different hallways, it was soon crowded with arriving students, and everyone stared at the pair as they passed by. The looks, often hostile, was something Terra was used to, as people usually whispered behind her back whenever she passed by, but she quickly noticed that most people ignored her now. Instead, they all mostly stared at the masked newcomer beside her.

The word had quickly spread around the Academy about the new girl, and many whispered among themselves about the newcomer. Many asked themselves the same questions Terra had in her mind the previous day: Why was she wearing the mask? Was she horribly scarred? Was she alien? Protoss? Was she the result of an experiment?

 _'One freak finds another freak,'_ some of them thought. It annoyed Terra slightly, but she managed force her anger at bay and ignore it.

Catherine on the other hand didn't seem to even care for the comments, or for the commotion at all, if she knew what they were thinking. Though one couldn't deny that when someone arrived clad as her, she really had to be all in for it.

Along the way they passed the headmaster's office, and Mr. Glendale had just exited the door when they came by.

"Ah, Miss Wiggins! And Miss Catherine! How are we this morning?" he nodded to greet them.

"I'm very well, thank you!" Catherine answered him. Several students stood nearby, listening in to the conversations, and the figure's metallic voice threw them back.

 _'I knew it! She's a cyborg!'_ a 14-year old nearby male student thought.

"I'm good," Terra muttered.

"So, how was the class yesterday?" the headmaster asked.

"Oh, it was good. Mrs. Sullivan was very eager during the lecture. And… well, she seemed on the edge. More than her usual, if I'm guessing right?" Catherine said.

Terra couldn't help but smirk at the remark.

 _'Spot on!'_

"Oh, you must forgive Mrs. Sullivan," Mr. Glendale chuckled.

"She's a person of strong habits and prefers a very predictable environment. She is easily thrown off whenever something unexpected occurs."

"Like me," Catherine stated.

"Yes, well, as I explained to the class yesterday, your arrival was very sudden to them. I hope it was not of inconvenience for you?" Mr. Glendale asked.

"No, not at all," the cloaked girl shook her head.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, if you excuse me, I have an appointment in a few minutes. I hope you two will enjoy yourselves today," he said, as he gave his respecting nod to the two girls.

They nodded back, as the headmaster turned continued down the hallway.

"We should get to class before the bell rings. Just follow me," Terra said.

 **— Location: Outside classroom 329 —**

A few minutes later they reached the classroom. Outside stood the rest of the students, as they waited for the clock to reach 8:30 A.M., when the bell would ring.

Lone Annabelle stood at a nearby corner, and turned her head in their direction as they approached. She gave off a smile, something Terra noticed to her slight surprise. Annabelle smiled? Though she quickly waved it off, as she remembered seeing Catherine with her yesterday. It was meant for her. Still, Annabelle had smiled, that was something.

They stopped close to the group of other students, all turned towards the duo. Two of them stepped forward.

One had long red wavy hair, reaching down her back, and she wore a forest green top with darker green trousers. Some said she could have been a forest maiden.

The other fit the description of what people would have called Afro-American back at ancient Earth. He was tall and well-built, but also appeared to be a lax type of person, whenever someone looked at him.

"Hi, I'm June" the red-haired girl said, as she held out her hand, and shook Catherine's.

"Hey, name's Michael" the boy smiled.

"I'm Catherine. Nice to meet you," the masked girl said.

The bell rang, and they walked into the class room.

 _'Sit with me,'_ Catherine spoke mentally to Terra.

 _'Uh…_ _Okay?'_ the blonde responded back, slightly surprised by her urging.

When would someone ever volunteer to sit by her?

They found their places in the front row, with Catherine in the middle and Terra to her right. June approached and made clear her intention to sit at her left. She was more or less the unspoken leader of the class, and clearly intended to make sure the newcomer was welcomed and felt comfortable, but Catherine interjected.

 _'I'm sorry, but I'm already holding off this seat for someone else,'_ she spoke mentally to her.

The red-hair hadn't expected this, but nodded and took the seat on the row behind. Moments later, Annabelle approached the newcomer and sat down at the said spot, beside Catherine. This didn't go unnoticed by June or her other classmates.

 _'I saw them together yesterday,'_ June thought. _'What happened? And I saw her with Terra now just earlier. I better warn her.'_

First lecture today was in social studies, with politics as main topics.

A white-bearded man named John Wright had the lecture. He wore a flat cap, and bright green shirt under a black west, and looked like a bohemian. An educated teacher and a free thinker, he was in earlier days a known voice for civil rights under the Confederacy, something that awarded him a cell in New Folsom, until Raynor's Raiders broke open the place 16 years ago. After Valerian assumed the throne, Mr. Wright continued leading the civil rights movement, advocating for free speech and civil rights. Though what he ideally envisioned would be something close to a full democracy, much progress had been made under Valerian Mengsk's rule, and with the people content, there was little interest in removing the Emperor as a ruler.

Now he was teaching in social studies at the schools in Augustgrad these days, both at the Psionics Academy and the other schools for common children.

Mr. Henry was also present for the teaching, to make sure that the new student fit well in. Wright's lecture today was, to little surprise, about the ideas behind the different types of governance.

"But Mr. Wright?" June asked during class, as the teacher had reached the topic of democratic governance.

"Doesn't less power to the ruler and more power to the people also slow down the government? After all, as Emperor, Valerian Mengsk was the supreme leader of the Dominion during the war, and he personally led a branch of the army during our defence. Afterwards, he rallied all the people and helped rebuilding Augustgrad. Would that have worked, if a large group of people were to argue about how to make the important decisions?"

The teacher smiled at the question. How he loved when young people were able to think for themselves and question every thought, even if he disagreed. He also knew that June not necessarily disagreed, she was a bright mind who explored every side of the rock.

"A good question, young lady. First of all, there is a clear difference between military leadership, and running a society. Let us look at the later, and save the military for later. Now, there was a famous man in Earth's modern era that said: "Democracy is the worst form of government, except for all those other forms that have been tried from time to time." His name was Churchill, and led the old English into victory against the Germans, a people who's tyrant ruler imprisoned and even massacred innocent civilians if they even lifted a resisting finger. That was over five hundred years ago, during the rise of democracy. I don't deny that our current Emperor, Valerian Mengsk, has done good, but what about his father? Would we look upon him with the same positive light?"

The class was silent. The teacher had a point. An empire could be better than democracy in certain aspects, but could also be far worse.

"Heheh…" Michael chuckled.

"Something you'd like to add, Mr. Ridges?" the teacher asked, looking at the dark-skinned boy with anticipation.

"Nah, sorry, don't mean to be disrespectful and all that," he said, waving his hands, causing June to roll her eyes.

 _'Why does he always have to joke around that much?'_ she thought.

'It's just that…' he continued.

"If full democracy was the best, then how did Earth end up with the United Powers League?"

Again, there was a silence, with the teacher smiling at the student.

"Touché," he voiced up, acknowledging where the young student went with this.

The man had no problems in admitting weaknesses and faults, and given that the class was full of psychics, he couldn't hide much either. But he was one of few non-psionics who had truly had earned their respect. He treated them as equal individuals, with no heed to the psionic difference between them.

The class continued with the student discussing with the teacher. Terra was not too interested, but she did notice that Catherine sat still and focused, somehow knowing that she paid full attention. In spite of seeing her sitting twisted due to the giant hunchback she had, which actually was a funny sight when thinking of it, she somehow could sense that Catherine was giving this her full attention. And Annabelle too, more than usual.

Following a double lesson in social studies, a double lesson in mathematics and science, came had gone straight ahead, and fetched her own food plate, and decided to sit outside today, where she found a spot of her own. No one even bothered her today, apparently Catherine was all on their minds.

After lunch, she walked along the hallway. The next on program was training in psionics, the one part that really mattered to her, and they were heading to one of the training halls where they learned and practiced the use of their psionic powers, as well as physical exercise and basic self-defence. So far the day hadn't been that bad. Catherine seemed to have taken an interest in her, and had someone ended up at her side in the lessons, along with Annabelle, throughout the day. The lunch was the only exception. And there was another bonus: everyone was talking about the at the newcomer, while letting herself be. Terra had since long ago learned to ignore the stares, but it felt surprisingly good to avoid that attention altogether. One less annoyance. For now…

"Hey, Terra!" a metallic voice sounded behind her. She turned around and saw Catherine quickly stepping up to her.

"You need to show me way. Or were you going to leave me behind?" Catherine asked, in a friendly teasing voice.

"I showed you the way this morning, you know where our training hall is. Can't you find it out yourself?" Terra shrugged.

"Oh, I probably could. But you're my guide today, so I'm asking you."

Terra would have been annoyed by this remark, had she not realized that Catherine was just joking with her in a friendly way. She shook her head a little.

"Alright, follow me then" she said, as she turned to go the right direction.

"So… Much exciting going on here?" Catherine asked as they walked.

"Not sure if exciting is how I would word it…" Terra muttered.

"You're not a very talkative person, are you?" Catherine asked back.

"Do I have to?" Terra sighed.

"Look, 'social' is not my strong spot. Take it or leave it."

"I guess I'll have to step in and lend an aiding hand then," Catherine replied.

Though Terra usually would have been annoyed, she figured that Catherine was only trying to make a conversation, and she was only teasing her a bit. No reason to get angry, yet…

Though she could feel it, an unusual wave of… she would describe it as amusement and kindness radiating from the cloaked girl, directed at her. Was this her way of communicating a smile? Wait, hold on, she was probably was smirking behind the mask.

Was it so that she couldn't show her face, and therefore had developed a different way to communicate her body language, through her psionic powers? The idea itself even made Terra feel slight pity for the masked girl.

"Wait…" Catherine said, as she stopped up.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

 _'Feel what?'_ Terra wondered.

Terra closed her eyes, and began to stretch out her senses. She usually kept her senses to herself, knowing that she would very easily pick up on the disdain other students had for her. But except from that, she did have good senses for a 13-year old student on the Psionics Academy. Had it not been for her own problems, she could have been one of the top students.

She began to reach out, and not surprisingly, many thoughts and emotions were directed at them. Though instead of her, most were focused on Catherine, trying to understand the newcomer. Questions about her and her mask. There were many mixed feelings and thoughts out there.

Terra stretched out her senses even further. These reactions were to be expected, Catherine must have picked up on something else. She reached throughout the rest of the Academy as best as she could. What came to her was a chaos. So many thoughts. The common pattern of whatever she could pick up, seemed to revolve around next lesson, the rumors about the new girl, and people watching out to avoid Dylan. She focused hard, trying to fight through it.

There! Something stood out in the middle of the large crowd of thoughts, emotions and what else she could feel. A tingling feeling that differed from the rest. A feeling of terror. Fear. Dread. Panic. Despair.

 _'Yeah, I sense it. Someone is afraid. Very afraid… It actually chills me to my bones. Wait a sec… I know this presence…'_

"Catherine, I-" Terra quickly shot up her eyes, and turned only to see Catherine quickly disappear around a distant corner further.

"Hey! Wait!" she shouted as she ran after her.

"Just where the hell do you think you are going?" Terra asked as she caught up to her, but Catherine gave no response as she quickly walked through the hallways, drawing the attention of everyone they passed, as they saw the masked girl with the large hunchback pass quickly by, accompanied by a somewhat confused Terra. Some of them followed to see what the commotion was all about.

They quickly passed down another hallway, and turned around the corner. Terra froze as soon as she saw what had drawn Catherine.

Lily Atkins, surrounded by Dylan and his companions.

 _'Oh shit! I knew it, it was Lily!'_ Terra thought.

Others who had followed Catherine and Terra backed off immediately, seeing who the culprit was. There was no staff nearby either to intervene. Lily was backing up against some wall lockers, looking up at Dylan in pure terror. Tears were threatening to spill, and she was holding onto her own bag for her life.

"Oh, tiny Lily is gonna cry?" the bully taunted.

"So, what am I in mood for today, hm?" he said, pretending to be thinking loudly.

"You know, I feel a little hungry. Why don't you give the lunch that's in your bag?"

"But… B-But mommy made for me!" the girl shivered.

"Oh how sad, is mommy going to cry for her girl too?" Dylan smirked.

"Now give it to me!" he demanded.

Lily was so afraid that she couldn't even move, it kept her arms clenching onto her bag. Dylan knew this, and enjoyed every second of it, reveling in the fear Lily gave off, but nonetheless made his next move.

"Fine then, have it your way!" he growled.

He grabbed the little girl by her chest, and moved back his right arm and was about to hit his fist into the young child's face. He didn't get that far, as something grabbed him by his elbow. He quickly turned and saw a gloved hand holding him. The fingers were longer than usual, in fact they seemed a bit sharp on the edges. He looked beyond his shoulder, and saw the masked girl behind him.

"You…" he growled.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" her metallic voice growled back at him.

She had moved quickly to grab him, something that took everyone who witnessed by surprise, especially if they had guessed her being slow due to her large hunchback.

' _Catherine, what the hell are you doing?!'_ Terra thought, shocked over what Catherine had done.

 _'He's going to come after you for this!'_

The tension in the room increased. All nearby students, everyone who had followed to see the commotion, slowly backed further off, worried about what would happen. Dylan could do anything at this point, and they didn't want to get caught in the cross-fire.

 _'Now she's done it!'_ one thought.

 _'He's going to make life hell for that one,'_ another thought.

Dylan let go of Lily, and turned slowly, fully facing Catherine. He looked at her with disdain radiating from his eyes.

"You think you are someone special, freak?" he growled.

Catherine didn't answer. For what people could tell, she seemed calm, focused, but that could also be something due to her mask giving her a statued figure.

He leaned closer inn, his head near the side of her head.

"You see the girl behind me?" he whispered towards where he assumed her ear was.

"Look at her. Pathetic and weak. Not good for anything. Worthless! Just like you. She fears me, she fears what I can do. She is right to do so, for within these walls, I am the devil. I enjoy their misery to no end, and I will on yours. I will show you why everyone is so afraid of me, as I'll make your life a living nightmare."

He leaned back and looked straight at her mask.

"Prepare yourself, freak," he finished, before he walked away. His companions followed behind him.

"I'll look forward to it," Catherine muttered in a silent voice.

All the eyes followed Dylan as he disappeared down the hallway, before they turned back at the masked girl in disbelief. She was either insane or totally ignorant.

Terra turned back at Catherine as well.

"You idiot! Do you realize wh-" she said, but was interrupted by as Lily had slid down to a sitting position and began to cry.

Catherine moved over to the 8-year old girl, and gently lowered herself down to Lily's height.

"Ssshh, it's okay. It's okay," she whispered to the girl as she gently put her hand up to stroke the girl on her shoulder.

"He's not around anymore. It's going to be fine," she whispered, as she slowly moved Lily closer to herself.

Lily slowly embraced the masked figures and let her sobs out on her chest. Even if she had been spared this time, her fear for Dylan stuck very deep within her soul, after nearly two years of abuse. As a matter of fact, several students were making bets these days on when she would pass her breaking point, and to disappear from the Academy, forever. Dylan's previous favorite target didn't last that long, before his parents finally got him pulled out of the Academy, and Lily was next.

Terra walked over to her, while many of the students muttered among themselves, whispering of what they had just witnessed.

"Do you realize what you have done? He'll come after you now!" the blonde spoke at her, angry.

The masked girl payed no heed to the blonde, and slowly stood, helping up the crying girl, while embraced into her arms.

"Terra, please, show me the quickest way to the headmaster's office," her metallic voice called out to the blonde.

Terra rolled her eyes, as Catherine apparently didn't care at all about the situation with Dylan. She was so screwed now.

"Fine," she muttered.

"And pick up her bag too," Catherine added.

Terra let out a growled sigh, as she did what Catherine asked.

 **— Location: Headmaster's office —**

Lily sat in a chair within the entrance to the outer office, accompanied with the secretary who sat down by her and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. The girl had stopped crying, but kept silent as she stared on the floor in front of her, holding the cup with both hands.

Catherine gazed at her for a moment from within the headmaster's inner office, through his open door, having just finished explaining to Mr. Glendale what had happened. Terra was also present, though she hadn't said much. When they first arrived, Mr. Glendale knew at once that Dylan was involved. The secretary had called the girl's mother, who was at work.

It was not known whether she would take long or not, sometimes a colleague gave her a lift in a private hovering transport, other times she had use public transport, delaying her further.

Catherine looked back at Mr. Glendale, and popped the question:

"What is the thing with this Dylan? I hear he bullies other children, greatly, and no one is stopping him."

Mr. Glendale let out a groaned sigh when he heard the question. He walked over to the window, and beheld the view over the city.

"Dylan Hagders is a… very difficult case. You see, his father has great influence within the Senate, which he invokes whenever his son is involved. Somehow he has convinced the right people within the authorities to allow Dylan to continue, in spite of anything he does. We are forced to keep our hands away, while Dylan continues as he pleases. I'm sorry for what you had to see, but I'm afraid that my hands are tied in this case," he explained, saddened over the fact.

Terra frowned at the explanation. Like most people, she knew Dylan's father was involved, while she on the other hand faced the chopping block.

"Sounds like there is a corruption in the system, somewhere," Catherine said.

Mr. Glendale looked back at the cloaked girl.

"Maybe so, but to this day no one has ever been able to prove if he's been acting illegally. Most of what Mr. Hadgers is up to, remain only as rumors. Though if any of them are true, the man covers his tracks very well. But for the sake of your own well-being, I suggest you let this be, Miss Catherine."

"I'm sorry if this experience makes you think less of us at the Academy, or the people of Korhal, this really hasn't been exemplary," he added.

"Everyone has good and bad times," Catherine shrugged.

"I've seen the best of terrans many times before, so don't worry about it."

The headmaster gave her a smile, glad that she could see beyond this episode. Terra raised an eye brow, however.

 _'Why does she say 'terrans'?'_ she wondered.

The headmaster then handed Catherine a note for the teacher, explaining why they now would be late for the next lecture. He then gave them a nod, telling that they could leave. As they headed towards the door, the headmaster spoke up.

"I suggest you try not involving yourself with young Mr. Hadgers, if you wish your exchange to have as little problems as possible."

She stopped, and looked over her shoulder.

"I think it's too late now," she replied back.

"But I don't fear him. You know that."

Catherine then stopped by Lily for a moment, and lowered herself down to her height. She stroke a hand at the little girls shoulder.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked her.

Lily looked up on the masked figure in front of her for a moment. Most people would be disturbed by the sight of her, but in contrast to a certain bully, she radiated a calmness and care that felt soothing to the young girl. And confidence. The 8-year old was perhaps young, not having developed her gifts deeply yet, but she didn't go to the Psionics Academy for nothing.

She nodded slowly at the figure in front of her, who gently stroke a few fingers at the girl's face, before leaving.

"You know you're in huge trouble, right?" Terra asked as they left the headmasters office.

"He's gonna come for you."

"Terra, why is everyone so afraid of him?"

"You don't get it!" the blonde snapped at her, and they halted in the now empty hallway.

"Dylan is the strongest student here at the Academy, maybe the strongest in a very long time. Everyone who has tried to stand up against him has suffered for it, and he always gets away with it."

"Gets away with it?" Catherine asked.

"What about the parents? Don't they complain?"

"Didn't you hear what the headmaster said about his father?! A lot of parents have, but they always back off. People say that his father uses everything to keep Dylan safe. I've heard some really bad rumors about what happened to some of them…"

Terra finished there. Talking about Dylan served only to frustrate her, as it did to a lot of others. And besides, just bringing up the word 'parents' brought up something painful inside her, that she quickly pushed it away.

Catherine stared at her for a moment, before finally letting out a small laugh.

"What, you think it is funny? Is this all some joke to you?" Terra growled, flaring up her anger at the masked girl.

"No, I just imagined his father trying to mess up with…" she began, but stopped.

"You know… just forget what I was saying," Catherine waved it off.

"Shall we go?"

They headed for the direction of their next lecture: psionic training, at their designated training hall.

They passed a woman on the way. She was in her mid-30s, had short white hair, and wearing dirty orange technician clothes, with her face overly dirty. Straight from the factory.

The woman stopped for a moment, and stared at Catherine with a surprised look on her face.

Back at the headmaster's office, Mr. Glendale sat at his desk, drinking from his tea cup. His assistant entered the office with some documents for the headmaster.

"Sir?" Chris asked, as he noticed that his superior was in deep thought.

The headmaster was dwelling on the last words that had come from Catherine.

 _'But I don't fear him. You know that,'_ her voice rang in his head.

His mouth formed a sly smile, as he looked over at Chris.

"You know, Chris, maybe a solution has finally presented itself to us, regarding young Mr. Hadgers."

"I don't follow, sir," the assistant replied.

"You know, young Mr. Hadgers acts like he's some sort of alpha in our Academy. Don't you agree, Chris?"

"I guess. He does have the means to do so, sir," Chris answered, still not sure where the headmaster was going with this.

"Then again, there are times when a new alpha arises to challenge the position, and the old one is forced down by the new," Mr. Glendale continued.

"Sir?" Chris asked, confused over his words.

After a moment of thinking, he began to connect the pieces.

"Wait… You're talking about the new exchange student? But what can she do?!"

"Oh, you have no idea," Mr. Glendale grinned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There, done with the fourth chapter. Not much else to say for now.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Trio of outcasts

**Author's Notes:**

 **I do not own Starcraft or any of its characters.**

 **Thanks to Warchief for beta reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Different communication, thought patterns and sounds:**

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

*Sound effect*

* * *

 **Starcraft: A New Generation**

 **Chapter 5: Trio of outcasts**

 **— 24th of September, 2522—  
** **— Location: Verion system —  
** **— Hyperion, Bay 12 (Armory) —**

It was not a beautiful view today. It could vary, depending on the missions they were doing. Sometimes a star could shine brightly far ahead, complemented by colorful nebulas in the far vicinity. Bright orange was beautiful color for a nebula, perhaps with addition of some blue and violet fields. Today was only a graveyard of wreckage, as far as the eyes could see. The mass remains of terran and protoss ships. Some floating zerg tissue as well.

He stood there, gazing over the rather sad view that met him out there. The technician suit he now wore was new, but the style was the same. Dark brown trousers and boots, with orange straps hanging from his belt, containing some equipment. Jacket that was brown over the stomach region, and orange in the shoulder height, but a white t-shirt could be seen beneath the opening at the chest level, and since the jacket didn't cover his arms, the t-shirt reached out from the armholes and were the only covers of his upper arms. A large brown worker's glove covered his right arm, while his left… was as mechanical as ever. And the goggles stayed on his head.

No, he hadn't changed that much on the outside, except for his hair and large mustache, now with more grey. And a few scars here and there. But inside he was different.

Rory Swann turned his attention from the docking port on the far side of the bay, and gave his attention to the terminal at his front. He sighed at the sight. The next project, when the time came, was a big one. It meant weeks, if not months, with the same monotone view outside the docking port. If he was lucky, it could be impressive mountains with as much clear blue sky as possible. Unfortunately shipyards weren't located on idyllic worlds.

He chuckled a bit at his own sentimentality. If anyone had told him 16 years ago that he would care so much for the view from the port, to see the wonders of space and all creation, he would probably laughed warmheartedly at whoever said it, before buying them some beer. But war does terrible things to the soul.

Many died during the Hybrid War, several of them close friends and crew that had been under his watch for years. And yet, he lived. Many times had he wished he could have done more. Many times he wished he could have given his own life for those under his care. Many times had he wept at their memory.

In many ways, Swann understood Jim more than most people. How much he must be hurting, whenever the thought crossed the man, who had led many troops during the wars. First the Raiders, then the Dominion, then forces from the entire Alliance. He won the respect of many, apparently even among some of the intelligent life forms among the zerg. Broodmothers, they were called. He had led many during their battles against Amon and his hybrids. Jim lived, while many didn't.

Did Jim ever consider himself cursed? But yet, it didn't seem to stop him. Jim always honored the memory of their fallen comrades, even before the war. Yes, he had once had a serious drinking problem, but after they saved Sarah from the monster she had becoe, Jim had laid it aside and had something to live for again. And the knowledge that he lived while others gave their lives, made him more determined to make his own actions count for it. Especially for those closest to him.

Swann would be damned if he didn't do so himself. He would not waste his life, but do his best to help others and serve the ship and his long-time friend. That was also how he began on a journey to discover new beauties he hadn't even noticed before, even if by accident. One day, during break, he had stood at the docking port, with only the force field to protect him from the vacuum of space.

It was then he noticed that one particular nebula. Bright red, covering most of the view, surrounded by dots of stars all around. Those clouds were filled the white dots even inside as well. The red color radiated a light that somehow made him feel calm. It was like it had a life of its own, it was moving around, curious of the small tiny human Swann was, and wanting to interact with him. To reach out to him, to communicate with him. Of course, he knew that thing really wasn't alive, but no one said he could not allow himself this feeling, and the awe of the view. It was simply beautiful.

Since then, the head engineer began taking more breaks where he beheld the view. Sometimes they were fantastic, sometimes they were not. He felt it soothed his weary soul, and he would behold the beautiful sights with joy and awe, whenever they were present. And he would drink a sip of his beverage to the memory of his deceased friends, who would never ever get to see these beauties.

Today was not such a day.

The entrance door towards his left opened, and presented a familiar sight. Swann grinned, as his friend and commander came walking out of the door.

"Well, look who's back!" he exclaimed in joy, swinging out his arms in greeting.

"Welcome back, cowboy," Swann said, as he and James Raynor shook hands.

"Good to see you too, Swann," Jim replied, sharing the pleasure of seeing his friend.

Raynor hadn't changed much on his appearance over the last 16 years either, except for more gray hair, and some wrinkles in his face. Those his eyes held more life than ever.

White t-shirt, black west carrying ammo and equipment, blue trousers and black combat boots, a revolver strapped to his side. Yep, he was still the same, at least on the outwards.

Swann looked in anticipation over Jim's shoulder towards the doorway he came from, to see if anyone else came following him.

"Wait, you come alone this time?" he asked, a little disheartened.

"What about your sweetheart?"

"She has other things to do, Swann. Her time has come," Jim answered, with a serious tone.

"I see," Swann nodded in understanding.

"And how's the wife holding up?" he asked, glancing down quickly on the gold ring on Raynor's finger.

"Oh, don't get me started," Jim chuckled.

"I guess she's trying her best, but I wouldn't be surprised if she felt more lonely than usual now. Not to mention very uneasy. I promised to drop by next week, can't let her be alone for too long."

Jim looked over to the console.

"So what are you up to, Swann?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" he said as he stepped over to the console.

"The Hyperion's next project. And a huge one too."

"Those are schematics of the ship's exterior," Jim realized, as he looked over the display in front of him, currently showing images of the Hyperion, one of the front, one of the underside, one of the starboard section.

"The next upgrade is going to be a big one," Swann said, as his eyes looked over the blueprints that were presented.

"She's been with us for a very long time, through many tough odds. But she's old, and if we don't upgrade her soon, we'll have to retire her and get ourselves a new cruiser, or some pirates are bound to punch through the walls like paper one day."

"I agree, Swann, that would be nasty," Jim nodded.

"Not to mention that your wife would give us hell, if you got sucked out into space," Swann grinned.

"Yeah, that too," Raynor agreed.

"But how are we going to afford this? The latest ship alloys from Dominion research is pretty expensive."

"Got it covered. You know that Matt has halved the fee to Valerian for our services the last couple of months, in trade for some additional favors?" Swann asked.

"Wait, you're saying that Junior will cover it for us?" Jim exclaimed, slightly surprised.

Swann couldn't help but grin at the words. The nickname still annoyed Valerian these days, especially if said in front of his wife and child.

"That's right, cowboy," he grinned.

"Can't wait 'till we give this girl her deserved overhaul," he added.

"Yeah. After everything the Hyperion has been through, I guess she deserves it," Raynor smiled.

"But first comes the job", he added, as he looked over the view behind the docking port.

They were both stared at the saddening sight for along moment, remaining silent.

"The Verion system… they call it the 'Verion Graveyard' now," Jim muttered.

"We lost a lot of good people that day," Swann agreed quietly.

"It's been 16 years now…" Jim said.

"And I still remember the battle like it was a week ago. Lot of casualties. Terrans, protoss, zerg…"

"You still feel sorry for those protoss from that Golden Armada?" Swann queried.

"They were slaves to Amon, don't forget that, they lost as many as we did," Jim had to remind him.

"Well, yeah, that's true," the engineer nodded, and took another sip from his cup.

"But we barely got through it ourselves, and a lot of people are still hurting today.".

"The day we stood our ground against the Golden Armada," Jim said.

"Our remaining forces, all we had, along with Umoja, the Combine, and any others."

"And a close call that one was," Swann shivered slightly.

"We were about to break apart. If that Hierarch friend of yours had been just a bit later on Aiur, none of us would be standing here today."

"And they would take Korhal next, and finish what the Mobius Corps had started," Jim summed it up.

"Still, we made it through, thanks to your protoss friend. Good guy, that one," Swann smiled.

Jim allowed himself a small grin. The surprise everyone had felt back then, when the Golden Armada suddenly turned and disappeared back into warp, towards where it came from. Followed by the huge relief by everyone who were prepared for their certain death.

Artanis had begun his fight for them, and for everyone. And he emerged victorious. Hailed as savior of the Templar, but in reality he had saved the terrans as well. Twice. It saddened Jim to this day that so few would admit it, in spite of their and Valerian's efforts.

He narrowed his eyes as he spotted an anomaly along the dark grey and gold alloys. Colored flakes. Remains of zerg carapace.

"Don't forget," Jim smirked, "if Sarah hadn't sent us reinforcements, we wouldn't have made it."

"Yeah, bleeding along with the zerg, never thought I would see it twice," Swann chuckled, remembering the moment of disbelief when seeing leviathans warping in unannounced and fight the armada alongside them.

"It was even led by one them broodmothers. Even had a name too."

"Yeah, I think you learnt it pretty well," Jim grinned fondly at a certain memory.

"Her leviathan was so damaged when the armada pulled back, that she needed evac."

"Oh, don't remind me of that again…" Swann groaned, and pinched his nose bridge.

"Kilysa was _here_ in _my_ hangar bay. _MY_ hangar bay! For days! Thought I she was gonna drive me crazy!"

"Not her fault, we were the closest," Jim continued, "and she didn't have any functional leviathan to travel with. Of course her mood would be bad. But we couldn't disappoint Sarah, you know."

Swann shook his head, and tok the final sip of the cup he carried.

"By the way, did Matt fill you in?" he asked.

"He did," Jim nodded.

"Pirates have been salvaging and hiding here for years now. Recently they have become more aggressive, and have started pillaging the settlements close to this system," Jim said.

"That pretty much sums it up," Swann said.

"Did he also give you the commanding post again?" he asked with a grin.

Jim sighed, and rubbed his forehead as the question had been asked.

"I just don't get it," he muttered.

"Matt held the position of Head Admiral in the Dominion for over eight years! Made good progress with Junior too. And even after leaving that post, he would still have made a fine commander of this crew. Still, after so many years, he insists on having me around and settles with the 2nd in command when I get here. It's like this every time I come back."

"Well, would you otherwise sit out and do nothing?" Swann pointed out in a joking manner.

"And I I don't need to be the leader of this crew to be of use. But I guess some things never change," Raynor smirked.

Swann chuckled at the remark.

"No, some things don't, cowboy. But don't be harsh on him, cowboy. Think of it as handing the reins over to those he has been overseeing, while help leading the finest freelance mercenaries in the Dominion. Or call it his 'retirement' if you will."

"Some way of retirement that is..." Jim shook his head, while smiling.

"Well, we got a job to do. Swann, show me the latest upgrades you have done to the Hyperion and her equipment!"

*Bang!*

"What was that?!" Jim exclaimed, as the alarm went off.

Several of Swann crew ran scrambling around in the docking bay, hurrying to their assigned posts.

"Sir, you better come up here," Matt Horner's voice called over the loudspeakers.

"Pirate wraiths are attacking us. And we have more incoming!"

"Damn, they're getting bold. Swann, get your repair crew together, while I go up," Jim said, as he headed for the bridge.

"We got you covered, cowboy," Swann saluted as he watched the commander disappear through the door.

"Heh… Some things never change…" he smiled to himself.

* * *

 **— Location: Korhal, Outside the Psionics Academy —  
** **— Local time: 7:49 A.M. —**

She beheld the sight ahead as the sun slowly rose itself over the Psionics Academy, with the shadows from the building ahead stretching themselves over the grass around her.

The columns of the Greek-inspired front of the building, where the main entrance was found, stood tall and proud. The sound of some birds chirping in a nearby tree drew her attention. Not only because she heard their songs, but shecould feel their life force. Small creatures, but not hostile. Innocent, and feeling safe in their nest. Freedom. A bit of curiosity, as they looked at the cloaked figure on the ground ahead of them.

Her gaze returned back to the Academy again. Apparently, Valerian was really hellbent on sharing his hunger for knowledge with the rest of the terran society. That, and what he called 'enlightenment'. More than she had thought possible.

She chuckled at the thought of his 'craziness' in this, and wondered if it was received well or not. Lady Melanie was either equally crazy or just unlucky when she married him. And what would their beloved daughter Alicia grow up to be?

But Catherine wouldn't mind if his passion in the end helped the terrans grow more peaceful over the years. Then again, the 'enlightened' Avion Dynasty hadn't set a good example. Maybe only Umoja would come out victoriously on this one.

Valerian's zeal undoubtedly had a part to play, when Academy was designed. She had to admit, it was impressive for terran art. The protoss, however, outclassed them greatly, as they had an elegance in everything they had their fingers on, from lesser buildings to their capital ships. Terrans on the other hand were more concerned about the practical use, sometimes ending up in real bulky designs. But when they tried, they did create impressive art.

Oh well, what mattered more was the people, not the buildings themselves.

"Ah, so you're early too?" a voice spoke up, coming from behind, as two familiar presences approached. She could easily sense the psionic presence of others, and she had already memorized those from her new class, so it didn't surprise her to see June and Michael as she turned around.

"Hello," June smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael greeted, giving a friendly nod.

Catherine nodded at them as well. Though they couldn't see her face, they sensed a friendliness radiating from her. From what they could gather, that was her way of giving a smile back. And they were right, Catherine was a little early. Most people usually showed up the final quarter before the Academy started at 8:30 A.M.

"Just thought I wanted a more relaxing walk through the Academy for the morning," Catherine replied.

"What about you two?"

"Ah, well… I'm often early" June said.

"I like spending a little time to prepare myself for the coming lectures. As you'll probably guess, I like to know what I'm talking about, whenever I participate or ask questions."

"So I've noticed," Catherine nodded, thinking of the lectures the previous day where June was the most active participant.

"She's also the top-girl of the class," Michael added, pointing a thumb at his companion.

"Takes leadership, often representing us as a group. Most of us flock around her, and she takes good care of us."

"Oh stop," June blurted out, feeling a little embarrassed as she chuckled by the remark.

"And you're his boyfriend?" Catherine asked.

"Nah, just a good friend who helps her out a bit. Not boyfriend. Not yet anyway, but I'll be," Michael smiled, winking his eye.

"Michael!" June exclaimed, hitting his shoulder.

He bounced a little back at the move, laughing.

"Don't listen to him, he's just kidding," June chuckled.

"Well, someone needs to keep up the mood," Michael smirked back.

"He sounds like a handful," Catherine said, with some friendly tease in her voice.

June smiled at first, but then her face hardened.

"Catherine, there's something you need to know…" she began.

"I saw you with Terra almost entire yesterday. I can understand since you're new here, so you don't know."

"And I suppose there is something wrong about her? That there's something to all the thoughts people had when they saw her with me?" Catherine asked.

Though most people had been focused on the newcomer, she did still pick up on _'The freak joins another freak',_ and similar remarks.

June nodded.

"Yes. You need to stay away from her. She's nothing but trouble. She gets into fights, over and over again, and she has serious anger problems. If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from her, or she'll drag you down. You'll regret it."

At that moment they sensed the anger suddenly burn at them, coming from the gate. They turned around and saw Terra glaring at them.

"Aw man, I think she heard us," Michael whispered to June.

They watched as the blonde approached, her two class mates feeling their apprehension, but the blonde quickly passed by them instead, with her rage seething off at them. Still, Terra chose to ignore them the best she could.

June sighed, relieved that Terra didn't go out of control again, at least this time. Sure, she could defend herself, but getting another angry outburst from that blonde thrown at her was something she'd rather avoid dealing with.

"Stay away from her, and you'll be fine," she continued, turning to their masked newcomer.

Catherine stood there and looked at June in silence. Then, after a moment, she looked at Michael.

"She is serious?" she asked.

"Afraid so. Look, Terra's not evil and all that, she's probably a decent gal deep under, but she has some serious problems, and you don't want to get dragged in," he explained.

"I see…" Catherine quietly remarked.

"Your concern is… appreciated," she finished, as she slowly strode past them. Somehow that radiating friendliness of hers was gone.

 **— Academy hallways —**

Of course they would tell her!

Terra paced through the hallways, trying to keep her anger in check.

 _'That bitch! Of course she would do that!'_ she thought to herself.

She reached classroom 329 soon enough, with no one outside it yet. So she walked to the nearest toilet. She placed herself at one of the sinks, and stared at herself in the mirror, trying to gather her thoughts.

 _''That damn bitch, how dares she?! If I get my hands on her, I'll… argh!'_ she thought, and slammed her arms on the sink in anger.

She took a deep breath. Then another. She had to calm herself down. Besides, why being angry about something that would happen sooner or later? It was stupid! And to be honest to herself, she knew this would happen. Everyone on the Academy knew of the infamous girl with anger problems, and someone would warn Catherine sooner or later.

And of course, that bitch June was the one she had expected the most, that self-appointed leader of their class. That she had the gall to talk about her openly still pissed her off, but she couldn't deny that they were right. She often got into trouble. No, she _was_ trouble.

The blonde took yet another deep breath, and looked up at herself in the mirror. Light hair falling down the side of her face, her ponytail leaning over her left shoulder, her blue eyes…

Eyes that hid many things from the outside world. Eyes that knew sadness. Eyes that tried to hide her pain. Eyes that covered over everything with anger.

 _'Just… how the hell could I get into this deep shit…'_ she thought about herself. The answer was simple, but the question would always come.

"Terra?" she heard a metallic voice at her side.

She looked over, and saw Catherine present at her side.

"Leave me alone," she growled at her.

"Terra, I-"

"I said leave me alone!" she yelled.

Catherine gave no reply, but stared at her for a short moment, before she backed off and disappeared. Terra remained there above the sink, and no one else entered the toilet room.

 _'As long at they leave me alone, I'll be okay…'_

She stared into herself in the mirror. She noticed the dull look in her eyes. She felt tired…

 _'That's all I can hope for. If they leave me alone… Please…'_

Tired of it all…

Yes, Catherine was strange, she peeked her interested, and apparently she had a death wish corning Dylan. But it was only for a moment. And a matter of time before she was like anyone else towards her.

 _'Leave me alone…'_

She wouldn't expect anything differently from her. She would back off, and let her be, like anyone else. There was no point in putting any faith into the newcomer. No one could be trusted. She would keep to herself, like she always did.

The minutes passed, with only herself being there.

*DING-DONG!* the alarm rang over the Academy's loudspeaker system, followed by an adjutant voice.

"The Psionic Academy welcomes every student, and wishes a good day."

Terra sighed, and got on the move. She found herself in classroom 329 once again. Catherine had sat herself at the front, sitting diagonally at her desk and leaning forward to fit in her huge hunchback. It didn't seem that comfortable. She was accompanied by Annabelle at her side. Terra found a place at the back of the room.

She really wasn't in the mood to pay attention on any of the classes today, so they passed by as she let her thoughts drift. History, literature, science, or whatever that was taught at this Academy, as long as she passed the required grades for ghost training, and the minimum requirement from any other unrelated subjects, she didn't really care about it.

She wasn't sure if she really cared about becoming ghost either, but she there wasn't much other options she could stand, and she figured she would make herself most useful within that profession. She did have a knack for using psionics, and already had experience with weaponry, something that was unusual for people her age. Life as a deadly agent… It would serve her own goals. If she failed at becoming a ghost, would she ever be able to complete them?

 **— 11:40 A.M. —  
** **— Cantina —**

Lunchtime came, and she found herself at a lone table, as she always had. No one sat by her, and she was fine with it. Less chance that anyone would try anything at her. It did happen that someone taunted at her, but the presence of the staff would mostly prevent any escalation. Most people saved it for better opportunities. Whether good or bad, the lunchtime gave her a point of relief during the day.

Some meat and mashed potatoes for lunch, served by the cantina personnel. Neither good nor bad, just plain food, Terra thought.

"So… you… you're going to show them your powers today?" a shy voice asked, with a distinct accent that had a rolling r.

"Well… Terra and I were a little late yesterday to the psionic training course, and Mr. Henry had already dispersed everyone to do their individual training. I gave him a brief summary on some of my abilities though," a metallic voice spoke.

Terra recognized the latter voice, and looked over her shoulder to see Catherine and Annabelle having sat down at the next table. She took a quick look around the mess hall, to see tables with occupants everywhere.

 _'Figures, them of all people sit down close to me, because everything else is occupied. I guess this is going to annoy me a while,'_ Terra rolled her eyes.

 _'Well, as long as they don't try to bother me…'_

"I see," Annabelle replied.

"But I'll try to keep it limited. Since… you know. But what about you?" Catherine asked.

"I… I'd rather not," Annabelle muttered, looking down on the food plate in front of her.

"I don't like attention."

She spoke so quietly that Terra could barely hear what she said.

 _'Well, she has showed the minimum requirements to pass the Academy, but everyone knows she is stronger,'_ Terra thought, summing up the common knowledge about her fellow blonde, and turned back to her own meal.

"But… Oh, never mind," Catherine waved it off, for now.

"Say, you want to come home over to my place after the Academy today?"

"Hi, can we join you?" another painfully familiar voice interrupted them.

Terra looked over her shoulder again, and noticed June, followed by Michael and two other girls from her class. They all stood there, carrying food trays with their hands. June did notice that Terra was looking at them, and she ignored her, like anyone usually would.

Catherine and Annabelle gave each other a look, the way a masked girl and a girl with a veil covering her eyes could.

"Yes, you can join us," Catherine said.

For some reason, Terra had the impression that Catherine's voice somehow was less enthusiastic. If so, it was well hidden, so she wouldn't be surprised if June and the other's didn't pick up on it. That they sat down with the pair seemed to confirm that.

"So, no lunch huh?" Michael remarked, seeing that Catherine had no food tray in front of her. Only Annabelle had it before they arrived.

"What's the thing with the mask," he asked.

June rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Of course Michael would blurt out that question. Idiot.

"I have my own reasons," Catherine replied.

"And I usually eat what I need at home."

Terra kept looking over her shoulder, observing what was going on at that table.

Typical, June and the rest encircling the newcomer. Of course, she was the top-girl in the class, always acting so "responsible" and "caring" for others. Unless you happened to be one of the outcasts. Those no one wanted to be with. What a hypocrite. Bitch. She had clashed with June before, as that girl had the damn nerve to scold her for her problems, and openly called her the embarrassment of the class. Several times.

And that Michael… Always joking around. Always too straightforward. She ignored him, he ignored her. At least he didn't bother her, but he always backed up June.

Taking a last look over her shoulder one final time, she observed as June and her friends tried their best to talk with Catherine and get to know her. Somehow, Catherine didn't seem too enthusiastic about it, and Annabelle… from the looks of her face, she seemed really uncomfortable, as far as Terra could tell. The odd girl slumped herself together, looking down on her own food tray in front of her, not wanting to gaze up. No one seemed to do anything about it, or even care.

Annabelle was truly not a people's person, that was for sure. And June… too occupied to notice, or care.

 **— 13:00 —  
** **— Psionic training hall 4 —**

The Academy had several facilities for training and developing the psionic abilities of their students, used in turn by the different age-groups. Age-group 13 had dibs in this one during the early afternoons, most of the week. Reminiscent of large sports halls, but with dedicated equipment for training the diverse psionic powers, as well as physical training and basic self-defense.

Telepathy was the most common field. In the early days of the Academy, there were few who showed greater powers, such as telekinesis or creating energy bursts at will, and they would be overseen by a private tutor in a different environment. Over the last ten years, however, larger variety of strong psionic powers had been manifested among the students. Not only that, but the number of Academy students itself had increased by folds.

Scientists and experts were baffled by this development, and no one had yet been able to fully explain why. Widespread genetic mutation making itself present in the terran race? Or some sort of 'psionic residue' from the Hybrid War? The theories varied. The protoss called this 'a blessing to the terran race', and the Dominion eagerly searched for potentials, and brought them to Korhal.

At younger age, the entire class would train in one group, overseen by their teacher. As the students got older and their different talents and powers made themselves known, they would train individually, with varying progression

Someone showed excellent mastery at telepathy and mind reading, while others had stronger telepathic powers. But the more powerful a child in general, the stronger that person would be in every field. The strongest ever had been Sarah Kerrigan, today known as the Queen of Blades, a name that was greatly feared, and to some degree respected. Next after her came Nova Terra. Today, Dylan Hadgers, of all people, held the position as the current strongest among the attending students.

What all the children in the Psionics Academy had in common was that they were 'gifted'. How gifted each person was, could vary greatly. Some passed the minimum requirements, and demonstrated that they could control their power and avoid causing harm to others. The highest requirements were for those who wanted to pursue ghost careers. While everyone praised the concept of an open Academy, one of the negative sides that the public easily overlooked was the tendency of a little too much hostile rivaling.

One would think competition would be healthy, until you learned of the unfriendly rivalries, and you noticed the cases of arrogance, mocking and abuse of powers. Dylan was the very definition of this problem. Age-group 13 was one of the friendlier groups, without this unhealthy rivalry. Well, as long as one didn't count the angry outbursts from Terra Wiggins. They proved to be strong, psionically, and had good control over their powers, with one, possibly two exceptions.

"Everyone, gather up!" Mr. Henry called to all members of this particular croup, as they arrived.

They placed themselves in a half circle in front of Mr Henry and his two assistants. Everyone wore their training outfits, except for Annabelle who remained in her dress, and the newcomer, still in her cloaks and mask.

"Before we resume our individual training, I'd like for Miss Catherine do demonstrate to us some of her abilities. If you'd would kindly?" Mr Henry said as he gestured his arm for Catherine to step forward.

One of Henry's assistants laid out several metal pieces in front of her.

"All these pieces will together form a metal sphere. You're all familiar with this puzzle, as it is standard practice in telekinesis control. Now, Miss Catherine, I'd like you to assemble the sphere. Take the time you need."

Catherine lifted a hand, and all the pieces quickly lifted themselves up into the air. As she waved her fingers around, the pieces where quickly gathered and completed the sphere.

"Very impressive, I see you have had practice," Henry remarked, as he and the assistants applauded her efforts. The class followed suit.

"Now, how-" he began.

"-about mind reading?" Catherine interrupted him, mid-sentence, before looking from one assistant, to Henry, to the other assistant.

"You're annoyed because of that parking ticket yesterday."

"You're simply a little thrown off because I began mind reading before you suggested it."

"And you were just able to think of the number 31 in time before I checked your mind"

"Hey, that's private!" the first assistance yelled, while many of the students had problems to avoid snickering at the reaction.

"Not bad, Miss Catherine, but I was going to suggest a bigger challenge. Mind reading itself is common", Mr. Henry pointed out.

"Find out what I am thinking about."

"You're thinking about a quote from old Earth literature. "To be or not to be". You know, for a former ghost, I bet your love for English literature would surprise many people."

Mr. Henry looked at her in silence.

"That is… correct, Miss Catherine. I put up as much resistance as I could. You're… You're more efficient than I thought," he replied to her work, with a tinge of embarrassment.

"It seems I did underestimated you, after all," he added.

Everyone was now staring at her in silence. The class knew well of Henry's past. He was a former ghost himself, and a damn good one, not far away from Nova's level. And he was one of the few with the ability to completely shield his mind with little effort. Even his own colleagues would have difficulties in breaking past this mental defence of his. No one among this class had ever managed to succeed. Yet here was one who simply skipped past any defense he could muster.

"As you can see, class," he finally voiced up.

"In spite of what ever you may see or feel from miss Catherine, she is very adept at her psionic abilities."

 _'Adept?!'_ Terra thought.

 _'I can't even freaking sense her! And here she reads Henry as a open book!'_

 _'What does Mr. Henry know, that we don't?'_ June mused, being one of the few who picked up on their teacher's last comment.

 _''Did underestimate'? 'After all'? So he likely knows what she is, if my hunch is right.'_

 _'You'll be the first one to find out, babe! Remember to share it with us, okay?'_ she heard Michael's voice in her head, causing her to roll her eyes.

Mr. Henry gestured for the class to follow him to one of the corners of the training hall. Over here many loose objects in different sizes and shapes were spread over the entire floor. Balls, rings, cubes, pyramids, metal beams. Some made of wood, some made of rocks, some made of metal. Pretty much anything one could think of. In total, there were over a hundred objects.

"This, miss Catherine, is the corner where the students with telekinetic abilities practice. Students who are capable of such abilities usually start between age 11-13. And I'm also proud to tell you that most from our age group possess that ability."

Catherine noticed that among the students, a blond boy winced as the teacher spoke these words.

He was as tall as most other children in the class, had short blond hair, blue eyes. His outfit consisted of some black training suit, with pads colored dark green on the shoulders, knees and elbows.

Mr. Henry continued his explanation.

"As you can see from the high number and different shapes, a great variety of challenges can be found here, and we aim to cover a required minimum. Especially if there are many students from the same class with telekinetic powers. While our class may be one of the smallest, there are many among your class mates who aim for the ghost training program, and many of them show excellent powers. And from what we have seen, I'd believe you would qualify as well."

"How much does a ghost need to handle?" the cloaked girl asked.

"For passing the Psionic Academy, you need to show that you can handle your powers and prevent harming others," one of the assistants pointed out.

"But for being accepted into the ghost training program, the requirements are much higher," Henry continued.

"Ghost training has never required more than 'normal' telepathic abilities, but with the greater variety from the latter generation, there are specializations possible."

"And, you want me to lift these?" she asked.

"I'd like you to show some of your abilities to the rest of the class, but I won't force you more than you're comfortable with. Decide how much you want. Or you may even refuse, if you think it's too much to ask for."

"I guess I could show you," the masked girl replied, though with some hesitation.

She stretched out her right gloved arm, and raised it slowly. It was noticeable that her fingers were longer than usual, with sharp edges. As she slowly raised her arm, about a fourth of all the objects were slowly lifted into the air. Many were smaller, but some were large rocks, over a cubic meter in size. Then she gently moved them around in circle.

Everyone was staring bewildered at her. Of course, as the teacher had said, most of the students in the class were working with this exercise, but to be 13 years old and lift this many already, and with such control, was unheard of.

 _'I think I overdid it. Way to go with your discretion, Catherine…'_ the said girl sighed mentally, as she felt the widespread reaction from her class.

"That's impressive," Henry noted.

"Maybe you should go for the ghost program when you're old enough. You would make an excellent one," he smirked.

She gently lowered the objects back on the ground again.

"Yo, is that all?" Michael exclaimed.

"If you read his mind so well, shouldn't you… you know… use both your arms?"

June hit him on his shoulder.

"Hey, now what?" he exclaimed on her, while she shook her head of that boy.

"Michael, if Miss Catherine doesn't wish to show more of her powers, that is her own choice," Henry sighed, annoyed that Michael had once again interrupted with one of his typical out-blurting questions.

"Don't worry, I might impress you at another time," Catherine said, allowing herself a small tease in her voice.

"I suppose you have other abilities as well, but everyone should practice their abilities now, so I won't ask you any further," Henry said, as Catherine nodded.

"Now, class, go and continue your exercises from yesterday."

The students spread out, to their different posts. Terra found herself among the objects with four other students practicing lifting the objects. Among them were Michael and Brian. Some other students gathered in a ring by another wall to practice telepathy.

Telepathy itself was straight forward. Shielding against mind-readers was not. Instructors and experts had throughout the later years recognized the problem with ghosts easily reading the mind of other ghosts, and had devised new ways for users to protect themselves.

Direct shielding was a rare ability, though the number was on the rise. But there were techniques for how to sense when someone tapped into your mind, and how to throw them off. Disciplining the mind, and controlling all thoughts, allowing only what you wanted to be read. Whether that be avoiding sensitive information at will, or simply throwing in random thoughts to confuse the reader. Sometimes it ended up with games of tug-o-war, to steal as much information as possible while protecting your own.

Terra didn't care much about who were present near her. When everyone trained their psionic abilities, or if it was physical training, it required all their individual focus. To her, this was the most tolerable part of the Academy. Nothing else to worry about or think about. No one to bother her.

Except for the thumbing noise that came from her right. She turned to see the blond one. Brian. The one who always struggled. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he desperately tried to lift a few objects. Sure, he did have the ability to lift some, but he always seemed to screw up at anything, from mind-reading to physical training. It began well, and ended badly. The only "worse exception" of the class would be Annabelle, whom no one had seen ever lift anything.

The sound of struggle and groaning caused her to turn her view to her left, and she saw June and Nina, another class mate, train in hand-to-hand combat, overseen by one of Henry's assistants.

In the distance beyond, Terra spotted Annabelle and Catherine standing at a corner, speaking with one another. They seemed to have a rather good conversation, and Annabelle even smiled a bit.

It was strange, when the thoughts crossed her.

Terra had actually never seen Annabelle do any exercise during the psionic classes. Everyone was strongly encouraged to train their abilities to the best, but no one was actually forced to it. The minimum requirement for this Academy was to have sufficient control of any powers one possessed, so the person wouldn't harm anyone by accident, in the future. To pass the highest requirements, and to become ghosts was voluntary. Not everyone was fit for that profession, and someone would choose a different career path. Perhaps Annabelle was one of them?

Terra took a closer look at Catherine.

 _'Just what the hell are you? How strong are you really?'_ she asked herself.

The cloaked girl couldn't even be sensed, and already turned out to be strong. But she quickly shook off these thoughts, and returned to her practice. Catherine had no reason to take any further interest in her, and she was right to do so. Terra would only bring her trouble. As long as the newcomer minded her own business, she would not care any further for her either.

She continued practicing her telekinetic abilities. She was rather good, and lifted several objects into the air. She even moved them around in a number-eight pattern, without them touching one another. She would continue this pattern, while having a few other small objects form a slowly spinning circle.

The blonde kept practicing this throughout the day, making sure to train her psionic endurance, because it was really exhausting at this point.

The day came to an end, and the students left for the changing rooms. Terra stood for a moment, catching up her breath from the demanding exercise of hers, before she turned towards her exit.

"Terra?" the metallic voice called out to her.

She turned to see Catherine approaching her.

"About this morning-" she began.

"Stay away from me!" Terra interrupted her.

"But I-"

"Just… stay away!" she growled at her, before quickly turning around and disappearing towards the changing room.

Catherine remained behind, and looked as the automatic doors shut close, where Terra had disappeared. She stood there for a moment, before letting out a sigh, as she slowly walked out of the training hall. The anger that radiated from the blonde was not particularly pleasant.

Terra didn't see any more of that cloaked girl that day, as she quickly changed and left the Academy. She was lucky and didn't have any run-ins with Dylan, or anyone else that would exploit her anger. The masked newcomer was on everyone's lips, especially her intervention between Dylan and Lily the day before. Most people didn't even seem to notice Terra on her way out. If luck for once favored her, she would stay below the radar for a while. Maybe the newcomer brought some benefits to her after all.

The day moved on, she left the area and took the tram to the East sector, and got home. Day turned to evening, ending with her listening to some news and thinking about her own goals. The newcomer didn't matter anymore. Shouldn't, at least. All that mattered was herself.

Passing the Academy would serve her goals, but maybe it was time to consider other options? All Catherine did, was buying her time. People would sooner or later get over their distraction with the masked newcomer, and Terra would be targeted once again for ridicule. And she had to fight keeping her anger in check. But deep inside, she knew the truth: She would fail miserably, and it would be over.

* * *

 **— Next morning —  
** **— Location: Outside the Psionics Academy —  
** **— Local time: 8:03 A.M. —**

This was probably the third day in a row where she found herself early at the Academy. Terra's recurring nightmares kept returning. It wasn't new to her, though. Sometimes they came and went. She had often unpleasant dreams, so she was lucky whenever she slept comfortably for a whole night.

But the worst nightmares? It could go weeks between each time, and there were times where she woke up every morning in row all drenched in sweat.

What did she do when it happened? Got up, got showered, ate breakfast and headed for the Academy. Just earlier than required. What could she do?

"Have you calmed yourself now?"

She had just passed the gate, when that metallic voice voiced up behind her. She turned around to see the masked girl leaning sideways onto the wall, looking at her with her arms crossed. She now stepped away from the wall, towards her.

"Terra, please hear me out," she said.

The blonde was tempted to repeat the same words from the day before, but decided against it.

"About what happened yesterday, I want you to know that-"

"Know what?" Terra cut her short.

"That you'll stay away from me? Sure, just go ahead and become another lapdog to that red-haired bitch," Terra growled.

"Just shut up and listen!" Catherine snapped, with an outburst that passed through the blonde, silencing her completely.

Catherine meant business now, and would no longer let the blonde interrupt her.

"What I want you to know, is that _I_ choose my friends, not them," she added, pointing at herself to emphasize the point.

"Wait, are you saying…" Terra muttered.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Again she had given herself too quickly into anger. She didn't really mind Catherine at all, but when June got into the picture, she easily got pissed off.

"You choose your own friends…" she repeated, pondering the words for a bit, looking down on some nearby ground.

She looked up straight at the mask again.

"You know what?… They're right. You really shouldn't stay near me. What people say about me is true. I… I have… anger issues."

She took another deep breath, before she chuckled bitterly.

"It gets me into trouble. A _lot_ of trouble. And I'll just drag you down with me. No, you'd better stay away, and care for yourself."

She looked down on the ground again, and let out another sigh.

"Not to mention that I'm just about to get kicked out, so you'll just end up wasting your time."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her head to jolt up.

"I'm used to trouble, I can handle that," Catherine said.

Terra just stared at the masked girl who stood at her front, whom had put her arm on her shoulder. Somehow, she could tell that the girl was giving her a friendly smile, behind that mask.

"Could even become a good challenge," she added, then walked past her towards the entrance.

Terra just remained there, and looked Catherine from behind, not sure what to think. This was the outcome she had expected the least. Why would the newcomer even take chances on her, knowing very well what she was? Catherine turned to look back at her.

"Come on, then," she called at her, waving her to follow.

"Or were you planning to stay out here the whole day?" she teased.

The blonde snapped out of it, and followed. On one hand, she couldn't understand what was wrong with Catherine. But on the other hand, she felt… a sense of relief. But the day was far from over, as many interesting events awaited them.

It started with running into Nova into the hallways, an exchange that went in an unforeseen way.

The said teacher and the duo had just stopped, and Terra was about to just give a casual "Hey" or a nod to greet her, when she noticed that Nova… actually was glaring harshly at Catherine. Catherine stood her ground, and Terra easily sense that whatever was radiating from the masked girl… that really wasn't friendly either.

"Catherine," Nova growled.

"Nova," Catherine replied in same fashion.

 _'What the hell?'_ Terra thought.

"So… How are your parents?" Nova asked, her voice filled with venom.

"They are doing fine. And I assume you're enjoying your work here?" the masked girl replied, having a chilling coldness in her voice.

"It has its good times," the older blonde replied.

They glared at each other before resuming on their separate ways, not exchanging any more words.

Terra was dumbstruck by what she had seen.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked, when she finally dug her voice up after a minute.

"Let's just say that I, my family and Nova… we know each other already… more or less," Catherine explained vaguely.

"I guess it's not the friendly way," Terra mused.

"You could say that," Catherine nodded.

The blonde was really curious about it, but she decided against asking. Catherine was wearing the mask for a reason, and… she figured her her family could have something to do with it. If Catherine was interested in retelling the story, she would have by now.

The day moved on, as they attended the different lectures of the day. Mathematics, science, history. All those subjects **.** Catherine sat at the front row, joined by Annabelle at one side, and Terra on the other. Lectures went on as they usually did, most of the teacher's were professional and quickly got used to the masked figure's presence. Except for poor Mrs. Sullivan, something that gave Terra a relaxing break from thinking. But otherwise, they would teach like normal, and Catherine appeared to sit and listen attentively, with a few other's in the class participating actively, mostly June. Or they would do their individual assignments on the monitor in their fronts. No group assignment had been given, yet.

 **— 12:00 A.M. —**

The lunch break came, and they were on their ways towards the mess hall, someone noticed Terra together with the newcomer, and called out to the blonde.

"Hey! Ugly! Why don't you just get lost and save the Academy the embarrassment you are, you ugly piece of shit!"

The blonde slowly turned around, with her eyes blazing.

"You…" she growled, staring at three boys, a year older than herself, laughing at her.

 _'Why… Why can't they ever shut up!… Why can't they ever leave me alone! No! Must… keep… control…'_ she thought, trying to keep her burning rage in check.

She turned around, and continued towards the mess hall, following behind Catherine.

"Coward!" one of the boys shouted.

"Whore!" another yelled.

It snapped for Terra, as she turned around, feeling she wanted nothing more than to pounce at the boys and beat the hell out of them, but something grabbed her arm and held her back. She turned to see the mask of Catherine, staring straight at her, as her hand held her elbow steadfastly.

 _'Let me handle it!'_ she heard Catherine speak mentally to her.

The cloaked girl turned towards the boys and walked slowly over to them. They seemed a little nervous as the newcomer came closer and closer.

"That was not a nice thing to say…" her metallic voice began.

"Apologize, right now!" she demanded.

"W-Why s-should we? I mean, you're a w-weirdo with that mask and all!…" one of them stuttered.

She stepped closer towards the boys, step by step, whom slightly backed up against the wall.

"W-We're sorry!" one of the boys screamed.

Terra didn't know why, but she did feel something very cold radiate from Catherine that sent shivers down her own spine.

"Please don't hurt us!" another one pleaded.

"Don't do it again, ever!" Catherine growled, before she slowly backed off. She turned and walked up to Terra, leaving the three boys backed up against the wall, all pale and sweating profoundly.

She motioned for the blonde to follow.

"You… really didn't have to do that…" Terra quietly spoke, as they disappeared around the corner.

"Didn't you say you're just about to get kicked out?" Catherine asked.

"Thought I could use some help to keep June off my back. It might be impossible without you."

Terra couldn't help but smirk at the words.

"Thanks… I guess… But, how did you do that?" the blonde asked.

"Let's just say I've learned a thing about intimidating others, or two…"

"You used your psionic powers, didn't you?" Terra said, though it was a more a statement than a question.

"Maybe a little," Catherine chirped back.

 **— Location: Cantina —**

Reaching the cantina, with its many tables spread out in the big hall, Catherine and Terra found a free table and sat down. Annabelle appeared shortly after, and came over to the table, but seemed hesitant. The cloaked girl motioned for her to sit down, and dress-wearing blond nodded hesitantly, and did so.

 _'She is definitely not blind… Or, well she is, but she can still see,'_ Terra thought.

"You two know each other, don't you?" Catherine asked.

"Um…" Annabelle muttered.

Terra said gave Annabelle a raised eyebrow, saying nothing.

"I'm… I'm not… really good with people…" Annabelle whispered.

Catherine rubbed a hand on her back to offer support. It seemed to calm her.

"Can't say I'm a people's person either," Terra sighed.

"Oh come on, don't tell me the masked freak is the social expert around here," Catherine chuckled.

"You gotta start somewhere."

Terra and Annabelle looked at one another.

"I… guess I wouldn't mind…" Terra muttered.

"Just as long as you can handle my temper."

"I…" Annabelle said quietly.

"I don't… I don't have anything against you… but…"

The silent teenager lowered her head.

"I'm just…"

"Look," Terra interjected.

"I'll try to be decent to you, as long as you… well… you know… don't make me angry."

Annabelle 'looked' at Terra once again, and gave a slight nod, trying to smile a little. Though it seemed to be of big effort from her own part as well.

"That wasn't so difficult, was is?" Catherine joined in, as Annabelle sat down by her side.

"Well, you're the social expert, you tell me," Terra smirked.

Next thing they knew, Terra spotted June and her friends approaching them. Catherine and Annabelle also noticed, with the latter one turning more stiff, becoming tense.

"Hey, I…" June began, but halted as she spotted Terra on the same table.

"I… I think there is a free table over there!" she finished, pointing at a different table, and rushed over there, with her friends in tow.

Terra shook her head, and let out a sigh.

"Damn bitch…" she whispered.

"You know…" Catherine voiced up.

While no one could see it, Terra somehow knew that Catherine had a smirk behind her mask.

"I think this will work out, just fine."

Terra was not certain about what she meant, but she noticed as Annabelle seemed to calm down, and let out a sigh of relief herself.

 _'Yeah… Maybe…'_ she thought, not knowing that this was the start of a friendship that would one day would shape the very fate of the entire Koprulu sector.

 **— Time: 15:14 —**

The day reached it's end, and Terra found herself outside the Academy with Catherine and Annabelle. No one had made any more tries at mocking her, mostly because everyone stared at Catherine. Ignoring both her and the odd shy girl that now accompanied them.

And whatever Catherine had done to those three boys, it had left an impression on those who had witnessed.

Somehow, something told her that Catherine had her back, when the time would come. But why? The newcomer didn't even know her. Why would she do that? Would it last? She didn't know what to think of it.

"Um… excuse me…" a very young voice called to them.

They turned, and saw a little blond girl. Lily Atkins, whom looked shyly at the ground as soon as they had turned to see her, except for looking up a few quick glances. She hid her hands behind her back.

Catherine approached, and gently lowered herself to the young girl's height.

"What can I do for you, little one?" she asked with a kind voice.

Lily quickly glanced at her mask, and looked away for a moment, the shy girl she was.

"I…" she began.

"I… I wanted to give you this."

Her arm moved out from behind, holding a drawing. Catherine took it, and looked over it. Terra came in from behind, and looked over Catherine's big hunchback and shoulder.

She didn't have much interest in drawings or art, but given Lily's age… This was quite the exception.

The motive itself was typically a child's, showing little Lily holding hands with the cloaked figure. But the details… Depth perception, some smooth details, deep coloring, light and shadow perspective. Figures not with big round heads the half size of the bodies, but with realistic size proportions, and proper clothing… Lily wore a white dress, with red flower patterns at the edges, Catherine wore her cloaks, hanging down on her and clearly showing the mask, to very close details. Trees nearby, with detailed leaves casting shadows over the ground.

Not the great artistic level… yet… But incredibly skilled for someone who was not older than 8 years. The blonde had to admit, the little girl actually impressed her.

"That's so sweet of you," Catherine said, happiness present in her voice.

"And this is really good."

The little girl couldn't help but smile and blush at the praise she got.

"I like to draw…" she spoke softly.

Catherine looked at her, face to face. Or rather, mask to face.

"Lily, wasn't it? I'm Catherine," she said, holding out her gloved arm.

Lily grabbed the hand, and shook it slightly.

"You have really long fingers" she remarked, looking at the hand.

Catherine lifted her hand, and gave it a look herself.

"I guess I have," she chuckled.

She couldn't see her face, but the young girl could feel a warm and soothing feeling radiating from the cloaked figure. Similar to the other day when she stopped Dylan. Somehow, she knew this was her way of conveying a warm smile.

Another bond had begun forming.

 **— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Not much I have on my heart.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. The game is on

**Author's Notes:**

 **I do not own Starcraft or any of its characters.**

 **Thanks to Warchief for beta reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Different communication, thought patterns and sounds:**

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

*Sound effect*

* * *

 **Starcraft: Generation**

 **Chapter 6: The game is on**

 **— 01st of October, 2522—  
** **— Location: Korhal, the Psionics Academy—  
** **— 13:02 —**

Days passed. The first week ended, reaching into the second one. And life would quickly turn upside-down on the Academy, much quickly than what was ever intended.

That day, after lunch, Catherine and Annabelle found themselves walking through the hallway, after leaving the cantina for lunch break. Terra would meet them at their training hall.

People stared and whispered at the masked newcomer, as she passed by. Though they slowly were getting used to see her in the hallways, the whispering and the guessing continued like never before. New rumors popped up every day. All this had already become part of the daily life at the Academy.

That no one could sense what has under the cloaks, or see what hiding behind the mask, helped keeping the guessing game alive. She had become the new talk. In several eyes, she was new freak show. Especially since people noticed how much she hung out with the other two freaks, the quiet oddity and now also the angry one. And it had only been over a week since she arrived.

Yep, she had to be a freak. And neither did she care, so far.

Yet now, Catherine and Annabelle both suddenly halted halfway to their destination.

 _'Do you feel that?'_ Catherine spoke mentally to her blonde friend.

 _'Yes… It's him! He's doing it again!'_ she replied back, directing her thoughts to Catherine while keeping everyone else out of their mental conversation.

Catherine suddenly turned and moved on in a hurry, with Annabelle following right behind her.

 _'Why the hell is there no staff near him?!'_ the cloaked figure hissed, feeling her frustration building up as she remembered all she had heard about the bully. And several times had she sensed the suffering he had caused by now.

 _'He is very strong, and can hide his himself from everyone. He hides his presence, and shields his mind. He knows when the staff are near, and always strikes when his victim is least safe,'_ Annabelle explained.

 _'And you're the only human around here who can see through that?'_

 _'I'm afraid so…'_

They had taken turns to both left and right, passing through several hallways. They reached a section in the 2nd floor, and rounded a corner that led to a hallway with the left wall full of windows towards the grass yard outside. They immediately spotted Dylan and his two companions, holding their latest victim pressed against the wall. A boy of age 10.

"P-Please! Don't hurt me!" the boy pleaded.

"Aw come on, don't be pouty now, everyone needs a workout once in a while!" Dylan mocked, as he cracked his knuckles, and then sent his fist towards the younger boy's face.

Only to be intercepted by a gloved, long-fingered hand, that caught it flawlessly just in front of the poor boys face.

The onlookers that had followed the masked figure to see what was happening, was caught by surprised as the hunchbacked figure had moved so quickly from the corner to intercept Dylan.

And they had also sensed the small outburst of psionic power that came from the figure when she moved to stop him.

"You!" Dylan hissed, angered at being interrupted.

Dylan's two companions had been so surprised by the move, that their grip on the boy loosened. Seeing his chance, the boy broke away and ran for his dear life.

The bully watched as his victim disappeared around the next corner. Greatly displeased, he turned and glared straight at the mask, his eyes blazing with his seething anger.

"So… you really are asking for it, huh?" he said with a low, dangerous tone.

Annabelle, who stood nearby, backed off nervously as she felt the rising tension between the two. Dylan turned his head and looked at the blonde.

"Oh, you're that freak that I somehow can't catch. I'll deal with you next," he smiled wryly, causing her to wince.

He turned his focus back to the masked girl at his front.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Catherine asked.

"Like I told you, I'm the devil here," he smiled.

He began circling around her. The cloaked figure kept her stead.

"No one challenges me! I am the one who will shape the future for all of the Dominion, and I'm making my name known already now, so everyone will know and fear me. I am the one who no one trifles with, and gets away with it."

"Making your name known? By causing needless suffering?" she asked him.

"The weak will make room for the stronger. And that is me," he said, giving her an intense stare, as he let his power radiate out for everyone around to feel.

Several of the onlookers backed slightly off, as the pure malice pierced their flesh, causing their fear to rise. Catherine however didn't seem effected, from what they could figure. Not at all. She simply stood still.

To the surprise of everyone, the masked girl began chuckling at his words.

"You have no idea how many times I have heard those words," she chuckled.

 _'What the hell is she doing?'_ most onlookers thought among themselves.

Catherine was in deep shit now.

"So you still don't realize what I am, huh?" he taunted her.

"Didn't they tell you what I'm do to people? What I'm capable of? Hmmm… Maybe I should give a demonstration, now how do I best show it, hmmm?"

He turned his gaze towards one of his companions, who suddenly grasped his own head and screamed out in agony, falling on his knees.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! STOP IT! AAAAAAAAGH!"

The pain heard in those screams send a terrifying chill down Annabelle's spine, along with everyone else present.

The boy finally stopped his agonized shriek, and was down on his four. He slowly gazed up at Dylan with a furious look in his face.

"What the hell, Dylan?! I thought we were buddies!" he yelled at him.

"Oh can it! I'll make it up to you," Dylan waved it off, before turning back to Catherine, glaring at her.

No one of the gathered audience wanted to stay. They wanted to run, get away, fearing that the heat of the situation could simply kill them. At the same time, Dylan's show of his psionic powers froze them in place. Petrified. Any sudden moves, and he would unleash his power at them.

"Using your powers to simply cause intensive pain…" Catherine whispered.

"A testament to my strength," he smirked.

He leaned in closer, to whisper for only for her to hear.

"Why do you think that Lily girl fears me?"

He leaned back with a dark grin, his malice reeking out of his eyes.

"You know, Dylan…" Catherine began.

"You are one notorious bastard…"

Even if metallic and rasped, her voice now had a low-toned and dangerous edge to it. There was something about her way of speaking that made her very being a challenge towards Dylan. If Dylan's use of powers had frozen everyone present, then the cloaked girl's way of speaking, even just her presence, fought equally for the dominance of the room. She stood her ground against him, not showing any intimidation at all. Many could feel their sweat run, not only Dylan, but Catherine as well was dangerous. Very dangerous.

Dylan grinned at the words she had described him with: a notorious bastard.

"Guilty as charged," he admitted, making a theatrical bow, swinging both his arms sideway in gesticulation, as if he had done some sort of performance.

"And while we're at it, I've actually been looking forward to our 'talk' for a little while now," he added.

"Nice of you to save me the trouble of looking you up."

The truth being, he had looked for her for days, to get back at her for her impudence from last week, but he had never managed to locate her. Instead, he vented his frustration on other poor students who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now she had come.

Dylan smiled slightly, realizing that the key had been to 'enjoy himself' _during_ a break, while his prime target was not in class.

"And now…" he voiced up dangerously.

"I think it's time you learned your place."

This was it. Everyone present knew that Catherine was screwed.

He gave a nod to his two companions, who stepped behind her. They moved quickly to grab her by her shoulders.

Knowing their intent, Catherine quickly dodged backwards, her huge hunchback shoving in between the surprised duo, before striking her elbows hard into each of their stomachs. It felt as if something sharp and edgy hit them straight in, adding extra pain as they were shoved backwards, and bent over to gasp for air. Unusually sharp and edgy for elbows, that were.

One of the companions recovered, and tried to land a punch at her, but she quickly intercepted with her gloved hand and caught it easily, before snatching his arm and forcing him in front of her to block a strike from the other companion.

Being hit in the face, Catherine let go as he fell over, while the other attacker stepped back, caught off guard by her quick defensive moves.

For someone her size, with that huge hunchback of hers, her very quick moves caught everyone by surprise. Dylan's companions had the basic training in hand-to-hand combat, as was normal for their age, yet Catherine excelled, and she quickly swung her arm in a back-hand into the stomach of an overwhelmed opponent that had just gotten up, sending him back on the ground.

"Okay, so you're a little good," Dylan noted, not showing any sign of being afraid by her skills. After all, this was his field, and no one was better.

He quickly sent a jab at her, only to get blocked by Catherine's gloved forearm. By instinct he immediately sent his other fist at her, but it was easily deflected by her fast flexing arm. He made a few more attempts in high speed, but the masked figure flexed her arms equally, intercepting any hits. His eye twitched a little at the extra pain he felt, something felt unusually sharp and edged beneath her gloves, at the forearms.

"But not good enough," he hissed as he raised his hand very quickly and sent out a strong psionic shockwave. Catherine quickly followed suit, and raised her own hand, and it caught the bulk of the wave, dispersing the attacking force.

 _'What the?'_ Dylan thought, seeing that Catherine stood unharmed in front of him.

"Ha!" he growled, as he launched both arms forward to pour out more of his power at her.

Ever since he came to the Psionics Academy at young age, Dylan had always excelled. He had always been the strongest, no one had ever bested him. And he had, to the horrors of everyone, always taken delight in asserting his absolute dominance over others. It always brought joy to his sadistic nature, to tighten his hand around the weak and crush them, and his old man made sure no one interfered from the outside. No one could stand against him.

This was _his_ world, no one would dare challenge his rule. No one had ever beaten him, or resisted his psionic attacks. He was both too quick and too powerful. He was the ruler, and no one would dare threatening him!

Instructor Nova and a few other staff that taught ghosts were probably strong enough rival his powers, and they outranked him in combat experience big time. Therefore, he always made sure they were not present whenever he 'enjoyed himself'.

That his domain would be profoundly shaken by another student, and by a masked freak of all people, became shockingly apparent to him, as his face turned from his momentarily evil grin, to one full of surprise and shock.

He had expected to send her falling over, writhing in intense pain by his attack. Instead, Catherine was equally quick to raise one single hand and stand against Dylan's attack at the very same moment. The energy he poured in was countered by hers, as she created an equally strong field that trapped it and gathered up more of his power, emitting a strong orange light.

*Boom!* *Shching!* *Shching!* *Cra-ack!*

Before Dylan could comprehend what was happening, Catherine thought quickly and allowed the field to collapse towards him, causing all the energy to explode at him in a powerful shockwave that sent him flying into the wall. The shockwave quickly blasted out in both directions of the hallway, hitting every present student and sending them over on their feet.

All the windows were shattered, sending glass flying out over the grass yard, and Dylan's impact on the wall was so hard that it left a crater, with cracks spreading out on the concrete. It also introduced him to a new definition of pain. And knocked the breath out of him.

Almost every student were stunned from the impact, some of them were bruised and felt pain. One by one, they slowly recovered, and got themselves up.

The first ones noticed that Catherine was still standing, and they watched as she slowly lowered her hand and kept staring at Dylan, growling in his agony by the wall. Remarkably, Annabelle also appeared unharmed. She was holding an arm raised across her chest, and from the look in her visible lower face, she was caught by surprise and had acted instinctively. And she had remained standing!

"What the hell is going on here?!" a male voice yelled out.

They looked over to see one of the staff finally approaching in a hurry to investigate the commotion. Not to mention the very loud bang, the shake it must have caused, and all the broken glass that were lying outside, with dizzy students still on the ground.

Three armed guards came in from outside to investigate, all alerted by the same blast.

"She's…" Dylan began, before a voice cut him off.

 _'So you're going to admit defeat?'_ Catherine's mental voice rang in his head.

He glared at her in fury, before he slowly forced himself up.

 _'This isn't over!'_ he seethed at her, as he turned and quickly humped himself away. His two companions followed after him, shocked over what they had just experienced.

All the remaining students turned and stared bewildered at the masked girl. So did the staff that had just seen Dylan tumbling off, despite the bully's best effort at masking his pain.

"Miss Catherine, wasn't it?" the staff said, after a moment of eerily silence.

"Explain what the hell that was about, and what has happened here!" he angrily demanded, pointing at the crater Dylan had left in the wall, from where many cracks spread out.

"Is everything alright, here?" an older British Cockney-voice spoke up, and everyone turned to see the headmaster entering the scene.

"Sir, I found Miss Catherine here along with Hadgers. He was here, sitting below that… damage in the wall. There was that loud bang we just heard. And look, all the windows have been blown."

"Oh, that?" the headmaster looked over the entire broken wall.

"Ah, yes, I remember it now. Some engineers were over recently and pointed out some serious construction flaws in this particular wall. Blimey… it happened much faster than I was prepared for. It's a miracle the entire wall didn't go, only the windows!"

"Sir?" the staff asked him, with the three guards standing behind to stare at the headmaster.

"The walls were _flawed_ ," Mr. Glendale repeated himself, with emphasis on the last word.

"And what about all the students I saw on the ground?" the staff asked.

"I believe they must have been doing what they call 'flash-mob'," the headmaster said with confidence.

"Apparently, they were caught off-guard, and fell over."

"Uh-huh…" the staff nodded his head, looking skeptically on Mr. Glendale.

Way to play it by the headmaster. Given Dylan's own game, all he needed was a sore excuse.

"Yeah, that's what happened!" one of the students spoke up.

"We were bending over, as part of a group bet, when the wall suddenly cracked, and all the windows were broken. The shake it caused sent us all over."

Several other students nodded along, voicing up that it was true.

"And what about Hadgers? He sat at the the very spot, sir."

"Oh Hugens," the headmaster repeated in an exasperated manner.

"Please give the young Mr. Hadgers the benefit of the doubt, you know how tiring the Academy sometimes can be for a student. Nothing in our rules forbids him from sitting down to take a rest. Even though, I wouldn't recommend the floor, it's a bit dirty."

One of the guards that stood behind the questioning staff, turned around as he barely could keep himself from laughing.

"Fine… sir…" the man gave up, threw up his arms and turned to leave.

"As for all of you," the headmaster called out to all the students present.

"If any of you got bruised or any wounds from your 'accident', go see the nurse at the infirmary. The rest of you, please move on to your next class."

Thus the students began to disperse in a steady flow, returning to their designated class rooms. They had their own lectures to focus on. If they could that was, because Catherine had just made herself a name here today. No one ever dreamed of seeing Dylan bested at his own game, and this badly.

Catherine remained behind, to see the students disappear from her, but the headmaster remained behind, giving her a smirk.

 _'Just make sure you keep playing on his pride, so he won't tell his father. He'll want to take you out on his own. Oh, and try avoiding more of this collateral damage next time?'_ he thought, which the girl picked up.

If Dylan and his father bent the rules to their own will, then he would make sure to turn the game back against them. After all, no one among the school's staff had actually _seen_ them fight, and Dylan knew to pick places with little surveillance.

As the headmaster retired back to his office, having a lot of work ahead of him to 'document' the construction errors, Catherine found herself remaining with Annabelle, and a few onlookers. She paid no attention to them however, as Annabelle's voice reached her mind.

 _'Are you not worried that he will find out? Or what if he_ does _bring it to his father, and they end up exposing your secret?'_

 _'If it happens, then so be it. Dad taught me to stand up for others, and I won't let Dylan keep continuing if I can do something about it. Besides, there is no way back now, the game is on.'_

 _'I understand,'_ Annabelle nodded.

 _'Though… it had been nice if we could remain low, just thinking of any attention this will give us… I…. I just…'_

 _'Annabelle, what about Lily? Would you let her or others like her suffer?'_ Catherine asked her in a rebuking manner.

 _'No, that's not how I meant it!'_ the blonde waved her hands.

 _'I'm sorry!'_

 _'It's fine,'_ Catherine sighed, before turning her head towards the remaining onlookers.

"Oh, Terra, there you are," she spotted her other blonde friend among them.

Terra had arrived earlier during the opening exchange between the two adversaries, and thought that Catherine's 'mistakes' had come to bite her in her ass… If she had one below that outfit.

Instead she now remained here, staring at the cloaked girl in open shock.

 _'She beat him… She beat him… She beat Dylan, she freaking beat Dylan! What the hell is she?!'_

Catherine herself only dusted off her cloaks a little.

"Shall we go?" she said to her.

The blonde was momentarily shaken out of her thoughts by Catherine's words, and she began to follow. But her mind soon found itself in an infinate loop, trying to process what she just had witnessed.

 _'She beat Dylan!…'_

* * *

 **— Location: Aiur —  
** **— Chamber of Hearing —**

Desann's uprising was finally to be addressed in public by the Hierarchy. They were all gathered in the Chamber of Hearing, where these matters often were brought up. And the matter with Desann was by no means a small one, with the entire public watching in anticipation.

A protoss male strode forward on the central podium, a platform raised from the ground below. He wore nothing but a bleak purple garment that covered his body and hung by his left shoulder **(1)** , and looked around, seeing the members of the Hierarchy on their designated seats on a slight heigth above him to his front, and all around him the podium was encircled by rows and rows fully seated with protoss from all tribes.

All similarly to a colosseum.

All tribe leaders were present in front of him, making up the complete Hierarchy. Some of them were accompanied by their advisors, standing by their sides. Executor Selendis were found among them, standing proudly beside the Hierarch himself.

The podium itself was colored gold, with blue circling stripes that radiated their light, and great spires of gold rose up behind the Hierarchy seats to his front. Truly a magnificent sight, his people never faltered in anything their hands would build.

 _'Desann,'_ Artanis called out from his high seat, the one at the center of them all, towards the lower podium where the rebel met his gaze.

 _'Words reach us that you are stirring up the people, making claims against our leadership and our intents. Some accuse you and your followers of rebellion. What we hear, again and again, makes us greatly concerned.'_

 _'We have summoned you today so you can explain your actions. It is our hope that we can resolve this peacefully, and strengthen the unity of our people.'_

There were murmur among the audience at the words spoken by the Hierarch. For an individual to be called in for an hearing, with the entire Hierarchy present, was itself a testimony of how serious it had become.

 _'Now, speak your thoughts, Desann,'_ Artanis said.

 _'And let us know your intents.'_

Desann looked around, from the Hierarch, to over the full audience that had gathered. Recognizing several of his followers among the audience, as well as opposition that supported the current ruling body. But he took note that many present were neither supporters nor opposers. At least, not tet.

He turned his gaze back at the

 _'Honored Hierarch,'_ he spoke up.

 _'I am nothing but a humble being, seeking to uplift the life of our brethren, and our people. That you call me in for a hearing, must be considered an honor, and in many ways, it is so. That I am given a opportunity on behalf of my plight. I know I should be thankful to you, for letting me speak out.'_

He gazed back and forth, from council member to council member.

 _'Why have you really summoned me here? Why this farce? Is it to make mockery of our work, one way or another? Is it to cast doubt over my plight? Is it to fool our people, and put another veil of lies over their eyes, as you make a display of how 'righteous' you are against me?'_

 _'And what is that supposed to mean?'_ Agharim replied, with his eyes narrowed.

But Desann did not answer the question from, but turned around against the large audience.

 _'My brethren, hear me out!'_ he lifted out his arms towards them.

 _'Once we were ruled by the Conclave, who deceived us with their unjust ways, and denied us the truth. They hindered the salvation brought by the one who would save us, our hero Tassadar! They almost brought us to ruin!'_

Artanis narrowed his eyes, and fought back his own rage at hearing his honored mentor's name being invoked against them.

 _'The Conclave was wrong, and in rebelling, Tassadar and his followers saved us from the zerg onslaught.'_

He turned and pointed at the hierarchy.

 _'And now, this lot has put itself in the place of the Conclave, and they are following in their footsteps, as they are taking away our freedom!'_

Several mental whispers could be heard from the audience. What was this one up to?

 _'Perhaps you would like to indulge as to how we have taken away the freedom of our people?'_ Artanis queried, though his tone made it clear that he was not to be trifled with.

 _'We have a leadership, that tells us what to do, where to put our skills at use. All while they keep themselves secluded in their council chambers. On the outside, they appear kind and wise, and they keep us believing that they have for our well-being. Yet we cannot trust them, for they are only interested in power. They seek to rule us all!'_

He pointed at Artanis.

 _'Lead by the one titled Hierarch, sitting on the top, controlling us all.'_

A surge of shock went through the audience, someone had dared to question the great Saviour of the Templar, claiming him to be hungry for power.

The one they honored by 'En Taro Artanis!'

"I do not like your choice of words!" Talandar growled loudly, raising up his mechanical fist against the protoss.

"They are nothing but an insult to Hierarch Artanis! He fought for you, while you were slaves to Amon! It is because of him that you are free, and you turn your back at him? You are nothing but an ungrateful-!"

Artanis held up his hand towards the purifier.

 _'Peace, Talandar. I understand your plight, and I do appreciate your loyalty, but please hold your silence until we can pass conclusion on his claims.'_

The hierarch turned towards the speaker.

 _'These are serious accusations you are bringing us. I see now that the words are true, that you are telling your followers to turn against us. But Desann, be reasonable!'_

He rose up from his chair.

 _'It saddens me to see your distrust against us. I assure you, I and the council intends the best for our people! We have been on the brink of annihilation, we have survived great destructions, and we are just raising ourselves to be one unified people. A people free from their fate.'_

 _'So what have you against us? Why are you turning our people against us? I fail to understand, do you not see that what you are doing may put our efforts into peril? Already on the streets we see the people being divided over your cause. There have been reports of violence breaking out.'_

 _'Only the blind ask for answer, and the answer will not open their eyes,'_ Desann replied.

 _'If you cannot see for yourself, then I shall not need to give you an answer.'_

Several of the Hierarchy members scoffed at the rebel.

 _'You dare?'_ Vorazun growled, finding his attitude insulting towards Artanis.

Desann paid her no heed, and turned towards the audience again.

 _'But my brethren need to hear this, that is why I will tell you all. These people, who call themselves your leaders, are closed off from you. There is no way you can tell their intentions. The lowest is denied the right to hold the highest accountable. We have separation, and those who heed the past, you know this separation harms us more than it helps us.'_

 _'Do not forget the Conclave,'_ he looked at the leaders.

 _'And do not forget the strife between the Khalai and the Nerazim while we were still on Shakuras.'_

 _'We must become… alike. Everyone must be one, given the same rights.'_

Several members of the audience looked at each other in confusion, while other's widened their eyes as they begun to realize where this were heading. Several of Desann's followers nodded in approval.

 _'We must recreate… the Khala!'_ he announced, making a collective shock go through the audience.

 _'This is outrageous!'_ Arken's voice boomed from his seat, as he stood up.

 _'The Khala was the one tool the Dark God used to control us all! And you strive to see that recreated?!'_

 _'Ironic, spoken by the one who would use all means necessary to defend the original Khala, you whose tribe ruled the Conclave,'_ Desann scoffed back.

 _'Just like the ruler you are. Tell me, tribe leader, how much does my way threaten your hold over our people? How much do you believe that your Ara tribe should rule everyone? How much do I defy your power hungry ideas?'_

 _'Enough!'_ Artanis called out, motioning Arken to sit down.

 _'So this is what you are fighting for? Is it the loss of the Khala that has grieved you, beyond what you can bear? Do you even realize_ what _you are trying to aim for, Desann?'_ the Hierarch queried, with narrowed eyes.

 _'Completely,'_ Desann nodded.

 _'Though this will not be the Dark God's Khala. This will be ours. A shared community, an untainted link, where everyone is equal, and everyone are given the same privileges. No caste, no Conclave, no Hierarchy to dictate us. Only then, shall we be truly free!'_

 _'So now it's a hive mind, like the zerg,'_ Tanebraus shook his head, as the associations were a little too much alike.

 _'Hear me out!'_ Desann called to the audience.

 _'This can be achieved! If we all come together and work this out, we can create a new Khala! Even without the need of our nerve chords that we severed. We protoss have achieved the impossible before, and we shall do so, again!'_

 _'I cannot believe I would hear these words, after what we have been through!'_ Vorazun spoke up.

 _'You would incite a possible war, to make everyone 'alike'? What if everyone do not wish to become 'equal' as you say? Would you really give up your individuality for all this?'_

 _'I would gladly do anything to see my brethren fully liberated from the rule of you and your fellow leaders, Dark Templar!'_

 _'One free people, reunited under one fellowship. The same values for all!'_

By this point, the audience broke out into a large dispute, all their mental voices sounded into loud arguments.

Many found the words of Desann to be complete madness, while there were those who eagerly supported his vision.

 _'Hierarch, this bickering leads us to nowhere,'_ Arken said to Artanis, who let out a heavy sigh.

 _'No, I am afraid you are right. It seems you were more correct about him than I feared. Selendis, have your men escort him out. This hearing is over.'_

The Executor, standing by Artanis's side, nodded her head, and gave the order to her zealot guards, who stepped up on the podium to lead the rebel out of the Hearing Hall.

But their appearance on the podium sparked a reaction. Several followers of Desann jumped in and surrounded their leader, with psi blades drawn and glowing brightly from their armbands. The guards ignited their own weapons, and everyone moved into combat stance. The audience froze at what was happening so quickly in front of their eyes.

But Desann made the first move, and held his hand up against his own followers.

 _'Peace, brethren! Lower your weapons!'_ he commanded, and they complied.

 _'There is no need for bloodshed today. If our yoke can be thrown off peacefully, then we should aim to do so. Let the blades be drawn only when they truly force us to do so.'_

A little hesitant, his followers moved aside, allowing the guards to pass, and they watched as their leader was escorted towards the entrance to the Chamber.

 _'This hearing has ended,'_ Artanis declared, before he and the other tribe leaders turned to leave, disappearing beyond the great golden spires, behind their seats.

 _'Why has it come to this?'_ the Hierarch asked himself, feeling a heavy burden inside. He had to find a way to solve this, or it would inevitably lead to bloodshed.

* * *

 **— 8th of October, 2522—  
** **— Location: Museum of History, Korhal—**

Excursion day. And to the Museum of History, nonetheless.

On one hand, she had not too much interest in history, but Terra welcomed a change in the daily routine. Or, at least what would have been the daily routine. Things have been been turned on the head, again and again, ever since Catherine came to their class.

She had found herself hanging out with her and Annabelle, instead of always staying on her own. Or, it was the other way around: they came and hung out with her. At first, Catherine with Annabelle in tow, but the blind blonde actually started to come and say hello on her own, in the mornings before class began, before Catherine beat her to it. Shy and with a little smile. But hey, Annabelle was actually nice, compared to those others idiots in her class.

Terra had always been on her own, minding her own business. But she didn't mind this, at least the days got less dull. And… it felt good.

Some of the teachers got used to the newcomer quickly, while others still needed more time. Especially poor Mrs. Sullivan. And for some reason, during the training lessons, she always ended up speaking with Annabelle in a distant corner while the rest where practicing their psionic abilities.

But she was no weakling at all, not after what Terra had seen last week. The young teenager hid behind her mask and was a mystery in her own way, but the news of her fight with Dylan spread like fire in the grass, and within the next hour, the entire Academy knew that she had bruised, man-handled and utterly humiliated him.

Well, that's what the students said, Catherine merely shrugged at the exaggerated words, and replied that "I just gave him a little push." The staff knew 'nothing' of what they talked about.

Still, one problem remained, and she couldn't help but wonder: How would Catherine and her parents handle it, if Dylan was not so proud as they thought, and blurted out this 'humiliation' to his father?

Damn…

As these thoughts went through Terra's mind, she took a look around, and saw no one of age-group 14 among the students in the museum. Only age groups 11-13 were at the excursion. That meant no Dylan either, to make trouble in the museum or giving them any payback.

No, this was not the Academy, but it was hard to know with Dylan. He could either respect the laws outside the Academy, or he could have the gall not to.

No Dylan, less trouble, especially for herself. And this was not a place where Catherine could easily intervene without stirring up the rage from the authorities, for all the broken relics she would leave behind. Dylan's father would have bailed him out. Catherine's parents…

Anyway, the blonde figured she would make this a relaxing time of walk-around in the museum, probably a bit pointless one. This place didn't interest her too much, but a sight-seeing wouldn't hurt.

The Museum of History, being one of the largest and most pristine attractions on Korhal. It housed many sections, dedicated to different eras of terran history. Including pre-colonization history, when all terrans lived on Earth, and then after they were sent to the Koprulu sector. The colonization, the rise of the Umojan Protectorate, the Kel-Morian Combine, and the Confederacy of Men.

The Guild Wars, the wars with the protoss and the zerg, the rise of the Dominion, the Hybrid War. Stunning achievements by famous individuals. Heroes and villains. Leaders and ground soldiers.

The Museum of History had everything. Thanks to Emperor Valerian who had given an extra investment to this place, for everyone to behold and learn from. Not to mention that the esthetics had an mixed tinge of nostalgia and art. The Emperor was a historian and archeologist by heart, they said, with him dedicating huge resources to this museum, and similar constructs across the Dominion.

The walls all around them were covered in dark brick, with illumination light all around, while there was a significant height to the glass roof above. Giving an old nostalgic feel to those who appreciated it.

Terra turned her head to see Mrs. Sullivan, the history teacher, leading their excursion group and guiding all the students, stopping and speaking for minutes at each historical object, illustration or whatever it was they passed by.

Beside the enthusiastic teacher, stood the real museum guide, with an exasperated look at his face, something the history teacher never noticed.

Terra couldn't help herself, and peeked into his mind.

 _'If this goes on, that woman is going to put me out of my job!'_

The blonde had to restrain herself to avoid letting out a loud snort. Taking a glance at her own class mates, she noticed a few others having the same problem, while others… There was June, who rolled her eyes, frustrated over her own class.

Oh, just forget about that red-haired b…

Terra turned and broke away from the group to walk around by herself. After all, no one was really obligated to follow after the teacher as she spoke, and she was too slow anyway. Several of the students had the same idea, and were already journeying around the museum on their own 'adventures'. Some of them talked loudly. Kids these days.

She was a kid too, in many ways. But in many ways, she was not… She had always been so different from most of the others on the Academy. Her own childhood was gone, lost long ago.

Time passed on as she strode around and felt relaxed. For some reason, none of the other students she passed didn't bother her either. Since they were not in the Academy, most of them probably wouldn't take their chances on her out here, in case something more happened. Or maybe she was just extra lucky. Or maybe what Catherine had done last week made it clear: Don't touch her friends. Ever!

Whatever the reason was, if felt good to not have someone try tampering with her anger.

She began to feel bored, when she passed the entrance to the "Hall of Heroes", the newest exhibition. The one devoted to the notable heroes of the past. The girl felt her interest peeking as she turned and entered.

It was not a small exhibition this one, there were several hallways intersecting with each other, filled with statues, holo-images and relics. This was the museum's most recent and largest extensions. The Emperor himself was the manager behind it, and had personally opened it. Ironically, on the same day that Catherine had arrived.

As she walked through the halls, she saw that some of the exhibition objects were commended to the First and Second Great Wars, while the most were to the greater Hybrid War. Illustrations of great battles, statues made of concrete, painted light brown. They portrayed the great war heroes.

In spite of herself, and of her rather… harsh nature, as some would say, she couldn't help but feel a sense of respect for these who gave everything to save everyone's lives. Many of these at the cost of their own. She saw the names as she passed the statues.

 _— General Horace Warfield —_

 _— Admiral Harrison Jones —_

 _— David Petuga —_

 _— General Edmund Duke —_

 _— Praetor Talis —_

 _— Professor Titus Acherman —_

 _— Admiral James Thulman—_

 _— Matriarch Vorazun —_

…

…

Many were the names. Names of the dead. Names of the living. Some protoss. This truly was a hall of heroes.

Most of the description plates were the mere summaries, as more information could be found on the nearby monitors, if one were inclined to.

She stopped at one particular statue, and looked up. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she saw the figure of a very familiar woman. Her eyes turned to the description plate in front of the statue.

 _— November Terra —_

 _Born January 2485, Tarsonis._

 _Originally from the Terra Family of_ _Tarsonis_ _. Served as a ghost under Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, then Valerian Mengsk. Said to be the greatest psionic of her time, with a PI of 10, only rivaled by former ghost Sarah Kerrigan._

 _Was instrumental for ensuring crucial victories in the Hybrid War in 2506, especially during the battle of Eves, the battle of Tyrador VIII and the defence of Haven._

 _Currently serves as ghost instructor at the Psionic Academy of Korhal._

The blonde looked up again. Everyone knew of her achievements in the war, but it was funny to see actually a large statue of Nova, commended to her efforts. Not that the instructor seemed to enjoy the spotlight too much.

"We all had to do what we all had to do," was her only remark when asked about the war.

Yet here was the statue in light-brown colors, showing the woman well fit, in her combat gear and with a deadly focus on her face, holding her rifle in her arms. There were many older teens on the Academy that was too much obsessed with their looks. Yes, even on the Psionics Academy. Terra was convinced that they would all be jealous if they saw this status, while ironically, the famous ghost had never cared much for those things.

Nova…

Terra met her first a few years ago, when the blonde woman joined the Academy to be an instructor, just right after her own arrival to Korhal. She taught in the ghost classes, older than 15 years old.

They both shared similar pasts, and quickly formed a bond. Nova gave her best support, of what she could. Frankly, while the blonde never showed it, she guess she in retrospect had to be thankful for Nova being there. If not for her, she would probably have snapped and crossed the last line long time ago.

And she… she wanted to teach Terra. Personally. She felt a pang of guilt, as she had shown so little gratitude to the older blonde. Her own deep anger had always been in her way. Now that Catherine was here to take the spotlight away from her, she actually got time to think.

Actually… Catherine… The instructor seemed to dislike Catherine for some reason. _A lot._ Catherine was not much friendlier to her either. At least they didn't turn to violence, but they kept scoffing at one another, and the air always seemed to be tense around them. Something was wrong between them, that was for sure.

She continued down the hall, and stopped at another statue. A protoss, clad in his glory. A magnificent armor covering most of his tall body, and it had a more glorious splendor than the other statues of his kin. Tall… Typical for the protoss. She had never seen a fat one for sure. Then again, they had no mouths. Overweight had to be an unknown concept for that race.

— _Hierarch Artanis —_

 _Born on Aiur of the Akilae Tribe, of the Templar caste._

 _Became Executor during the First Great War, and fought valiantly to destroy the first zerg Overmind during the invasion of Aiur._

 _Became Hierarch of the protoss, after their exile to Shakuras, home world of the Dark Templar (also known as the Nerazim)._

 _Built the Golden Armada to retake Aiur, but in the ensuing invasion (2506 by terran reckoning), Amon made himself present and corrupted the Khala, the communal link the protoss shared, with the Dark Templar being the exception. Artanis was freed from the Khala by Dark Prelate Zeratul, who nearly lost his life in the effort and was rendered incapacitated for the rest of the war._

 _This incident sparked the beginning of the Hybrid War._

 _The Golden Armada, under Amon's hold, brought chaos and destruction in their path, including the Terran Dominion._

 _Came to our defence when the Mobius Corps invaded Korhal, set on destroying the Dominion Capital. With the Dominion forces led by James Raynor, side-by-side with Artanis, the hybrid-led invaders were pushed back, but not without significant losses (for further details, see the information about Mobius Corp's raid of Korhal)._

 _Later made an alliance with the Tal'darim and the Purifiers, and led a new invasion on Aiur. In the confrontation with the Golden Armada, Artanis used a Xel'naga artifact to free the protoss and banish Amon back to the dimension known as 'the Void'. The heroic acts on Aiur also saved the terran colonies from destruction (For further details, see the information about the battle of the Verion system)._

 _Represented the protoss in the Alliance, where they united with the terrans and the Zerg Swarm to invade the Void and defeat Amon, once and for all. The campaign was a success, as the final victory was earned, and Amon was destroyed forever, saving the galaxy from his wanton plans of destruction._

 _Artanis has since the war continued his role as leader of the protoss Hierarchy, the governing body of the Protoss Daelaam (also known as the 'Protoss Protectorate' or 'Unified Protoss'). Peace negotiations began between the Dominion and the Daelaam after the war, but in spite of a promising beginning, no official treaties have been signed of as today._

 _Is highly revered among the protoss, and even among terran officials, in spite of any hostilities since the war. Known as the 'Savior of the Templar'._

Damn, that was a long description plate, most of the others were short. Nova had little spotlight in comparison. Apparently one of the feats of being the top leader of a race.

Hierarch Artanis, huh?

She had heard the name before. Everyone pretty much has. He was the protoss equal of Emperor Mengsk, they said. And thanks to him, everyone was alive today, more or less. Perhaps no wonder that the Emperor had this protoss added to the exhibition, probably a friendly gesture from one ruler to another, in addition to honor the war effort.

Then again, the description plate painted the Hierarch in a very positive and glorifying image, while the different voices in the media certainly did not. And what terran officials _really_ thought about this leader… In a nutshell, it was very varied. But the Emperor and notable people like James Raynor, the war hero, spoke warmly about Artanis at least. So, it wasn't too bad right now.

She looked over the statue once more. It was imposing. Going up against this leader… What idiot would be insane enough to do that?

The blonde had to admit, she felt respect for this hero.

Terra continued further down the hallway, and stopped as she recognized another one. A very famous one that everyone knew, and the summary plate rivaled Artanis's in length.

 _— James Eugene Raynor —_

 _Born on Shiloh, August 20th 2470_

 _Joined the confederate army in 2488, became an outlaw in 2489. Confederate marshall on Mar Sara in 2496 until the zerg invasion in 2499, that sparked the First Great War._

 _Joined the Sons of Korhal along with the local magistrate, Jason Davis, after the Confederacy abandoned the people of Mar Sara to their own fate. Was involved in the battles of Antiga Prime and Tarsonis during the rebellion._

 _Broke away from the Sons of Korhal after the fall of Tarsonis, due to Arcturus Mengsk betraying Sarah Kerrigan and leaving her and the population to their fate against the Zerg Swarm. He was joined by Matthew Horner, who became his right-hand, and temporarily by Jason Davis._

 _Joined forces with the protoss leaders Tassadar and Artanis at Char, and assisted them in defeating the first Overmind on Aiur._

 _Formed Raynor's Raiders, which opposed Mengsk's rule over the next four years. Successes were few, but Raynor eventually scored the notable victory, being the famous operation "Media Blitz", where the rebel forces broke into Korhal and published the famed audio-recordings of Mengsk in late 2504, after the Second Great War had broken out between the Dominion and the Zerg Swarm._

 _Defended several worlds during the war against the Zerg Swarm, and led a joint operation with the Dominion, under General Horace Warfield and Valerian Mengsk, against Kerrigan, now the Queen of Blades and the Swarm ruler, on Char._

 _After her apparent defeat, he was captured and imprisoned by Arcturus Mengsk, but later freed by Kerrigan. He assisted the zerg Queen during her invasion of Korhal in April 2505._

 _Became Commander within the Dominion Armed Forces, and led the defenses of Korhal during the Hybrid War in 2506, leading the forces from the Hyperion._

 _The timely arrival of protoss Hierarch Artanis and his forces on the Spear of Adun helped defending our throne world during the initial invasion by the Mobius Corps._

 _United the rest of the terran factions under one banner, most notably the Umojan Protectorate and the Kel-Morian Combine. Was instrumental in several important battles, including the battle of Tyrador VIII, the second and third battles of Char, the battle of the Verion System and the battle of Ilum. Stood the ground in the Verion System against the hybrid controlled Golden Armada, with aid from the Zerg Swarm._

 _Represented the terrans in the Alliance, with the Zerg Swarm and the Protoss Daelaam at the ending stage of the war, and led the terran factions, as the Alliance journeyed into the realm called 'The Void', to defeat the hybrid master._

 _Is highly decorated for his efforts and defence of the Dominion, and humanity. Has acted as ambassador along with Admiral Matthew Horner, between the Dominion and the Daelaam after the war. Even without an official peace treaty as of today, James Raynor is highly acknowledged among the protoss._

 _Has retired from the Dominion Armed Forces, and works today as freelance mercenary with the Raynor's Raiders, occasionally._

 _'Jim Raynor, huh?'_ Terra smirked, and looked over the light brown concrete figure, typically clad power armor, but with the detailed face shown clearly, and a rifle help upwards in one of his hands.

He posed in a typical 'space cowboy' fashion, as some called it.

Everyone knew of him, even she. Said to be one of the most honored heroes of the war. Not only terrans, but the protoss revered him greatly as well, and according to the rumors, even the Queen of Blades. Apparently, they had some sort of connection in the past while she was still human, if the rumors were true.

She continued down the hallways. She was not so bored after all now. She turned at an intersection, to see an imposing figure at the end of the hallway.

A tall figure, with hair strands thicker than on any other, and bone wings.

The Queen of Blades, the ruler of the Zerg Swarm. Even as a statue, Terra could feel the intimidating presence of this one. As she walked closer, she noticed a figure in cloaks standing below the statue, gazing up at it.

The blonde stopped by her, as Catherine nodded her head to acknowledge her presence, but otherwise remained silent.

The statued had the same light-brown color as the rest. Yet this was the most distinguishable from the others, by the unique shape that Kerrigan had. With exception of the breasts, the torso had a protective ragged shell over it. Zerg carapace. The armor extended to spikes over her right shoulder, at the elbows, along the back of her hands. The hair was made of thick dreadlocks, and seemed segmented like an insect's legs, or human bone joints, and they reached below her shoulders.

Her most distinguishing features were the bone wings that stood out of her back. If they hadn't been featherless or without fur, they would have been bird-like or bat-like. Sort of. Instead, they were pairs of elongated, segmented spikes, great hooked claws protruding from her back that reached down to her knees, when in normal stance.

Under her feet were engraved heels, pushing them high up.

Truly a figure that sent fear into the hearts of men. If mentioning Dylan could make an Academy student shiver, then mentioning Kerrigan's name had the same effect on a huge portion of the population. At least among the adult generation, it's been many years without direct confrontation with the Swarm.

But for better or worse, they were damn lucky that Kerrigan had been on their side during the Hybrid War.

Terra then noticed the hands of the statue. Long, clawed fingers. Somehow this made her instincts scream to her, but for some reason, she couldn't put her finger on what it exactly was, so she shook it off instead.

She looked over to the plate, and read the description.

— _Sarah Kerrigan —_

 _— Queen of Blades and ruler of the Zerg Swarm —_

 _Born on TarKossia in 2473._

 _Was conscripted to the Ghost Program in 2481, eight years old, and holds the title to this day as the most powerful human to ever pass the Ghost Academy, a record still carried on by today's Psionics Academy on Korhal. Recorded PI at the time was 10._

 _Served the Confederacy of Man as their most powerful ghost agent for ten years._

 _Was liberated by Arcturus Mengsk and the Sons of Korhal in 2491, and given the choice to join their cause against the Confederacy, which she accepted. The offer was given by Mengsk himself, in spite of her involvement in the assassination of his family._

 _Eventually she reached the rank as second in command, and right hand of Mengsk._

 _Was betrayed and left behind at the fall of Tarsonis in 2500, after Mengsk had lured in the Zerg Swarm to destroy the Confederacy. At first believed to be dead, but Kerrigan was instead captured and brought to Char, the zerg base of operations in the Koprulu sector. She was infested into the zerg's most powerful weapon: The Queen of Blades._

 _She would fight the forces of Dominion General Edmund Duke and rebel James Raynor and soon the protoss forces led by former Executor Tassadar, and Dark Prelate Zeratul of the Dark Templar._

 _After the death of the first Overmind, leading into the so-called 'Brood war', Kerrigan began taking control over zerg troops. She aided Arcturus Mengsk in escaping from Korhal during the invasion of the UED, and later aided in fending of the invaders and reinstating Mengsk to his throne, before betraying him and her other allies and killing off significant numbers of their forces, including General Edmund Duke._

 _Also responsible for the deaths of notable leaders among the protoss, her actions earned her the hatred of every other known sentient species in the Koprulu Sector._

 _Kerrigan would rise to take the throne of the Zerg Swarm after the death of the infant second Overmind and fall of the UED, but not before she defeated UED Admiral Gerard DuGalle, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, and Executor Artanis of the protoss, in the concluding battle above Char._

…

…

Terra gave the description plate a quick glance downwards, and slightly widened her eyes.

Goodness, it was over twice as long as those about Raynor or Artanis, she felt a looming headache threaten.

Most of this she had heard before, that Kerrigan would return four years laters, Raynor fought against her, Raynor later fougth alongside with her, that the Swarm gave some important aid in the Hybrid War, blah blah blah.

Man, what was the Emperor thinking about with all these details? If anyone wanted, couldn't they just look up more on the nearby information monitor?

Just to finish it up, she turned her eyes to the far bottom paragraph.

 _Kerrigan remains to this day the ruler of the Zerg Swarm, and a very controversial character. Responsible for the death of billions, and at the same time, for saving our lives. It is claimed by Emperor Valerian, by experts and by veterans of the war, that without Kerrigan, Amon could not have been defeated, and the entire Zerg Swarm would have fallen into the hands of the hybrids. None of us would exist today without her. Protoss Hierarch Artanis, and several notable terrans, including James Raynor and Admiral Matthew Horner, appear to support the claim. At the same time, several notable critics strongly disagree with the notion, and point out that while the alliance with the zerg was a needed convenience, the Zerg Queen is given too much credit, and must one day be held accountable for her crimes._

 _Whatever the unseen truth remains, Kerrigan remains as one of the most influential persons of the Koprulu system, as well as the most disputed._

"So… Sarah Kerrigan, huh?" Terra began.

"You know… she really does freak me out, a little…" she said as she glanced over the imposing statue above her.

"I'm surprised Valerian had the guts to put her into the exhibition," Catherine's metallic voice spoke.

"Valerian?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

"You know… for someone who acts polite with the teachers, you seem to take saying his first name very lightly."

"Oh…" Catherine muttered, "Well, I have my habits."

Though Terra couldn't see it, she knew that the girl smiled behind her mask, given the tone in her voice.

"Many people opposed the idea of having her at the exhibition," the masked girl continued.

"Yeah," Terra nodded.

"Many people died to the zerg during the previous wars. Can't say I blame them."

"Me neither," Catherine agreed.

"But Val- the Emperor knows her personally, and her backstory. When all comes to all, she was also a victim to war."

"Sounds like you're defending her," Terra said.

"Maybe I am… But you know she was betrayed to the zerg when Tarsonis fell."

"True. Way to go, ol' Mengsk," Terra sighed.

"Then again, aren't they saying that without Kerrigan, that fallen Xel'naga would have taken the entire Zerg Swarm? We barely held out the war, imagine how it would be if the entire zerg race was used against us. None would be alive today," she added.

"Yes, even the protoss agree to it, if very reluctantly," Catherine replied.

They looked over the figure once more in silence, before Catherine looked over to Terra.

"The story of Sarah Kerrigan is one filled with much pain and sadness…" she said, before turning back at the statue again.

Terra looked at the masked girl, curious about what now was coming.

"Eight years old, she had a psionic outburst that killed her mother, and permanently wounded his father's brain."

Terra could feel a familiar joint of pain inside, as she heard the truth.

"The Confederacy took her in, and she become the strongest ghost ever. They made her a weapon. She killed, and killed. Even assassinated the young child of a political opponent who held a speech, with the child is his own arms."

"That's a low blow…" Terra felt disgusted, at which Catherine nodded her head.

"Then Mengsk found her and freed her, after years of this nightmare, and he gave her the opportunity to join the Sons of Korhal," Catherine continued.

"Only to be betrayed on Tarsonis," Terra finished.

"Then the zerg made her into… that… and after the death of the Overmind, she became the Queen and killed millions of us and the protoss. Then made up her part during her Hybrid Wars."

"That's the official story," Catherine remarked.

"So, what more is it?" Terra asked, curiously.

"Did you ever hear about the third battle of Char, where the Dominion under Valerian and Raynor's Raiders fought her?"

"Third battle…" Terra mused.

"The first two were during the first war, so it's the one from the second war." **(2)**

"The goal was to pacify her, with a special weapon of some sorts. It's said that they won, but Emperor Arcturus interfered and turned the Dominion against Raynor, and it allowed for Kerrigan to escape."

"Have you heard anything else?" Catherine inclined.

Terra realized that the masked girl was pressing on, wanting for her to look beyond the established 'facts'.

"You mean all those rumors that goes around? About her being deinfested? Look, aside from the official story, there are many rumors and conspiracies out there regarding her. For all I know, she was turned into a yellow fairy with a magic stick before turning back into Queen of Blades again," she finished sarcastically, looking at the masked Catherine.

"But, I guess you have your own version?"

"You could say so," Catherine nodded.

"Jim Raynor, the war hero, had assembled a Xel'naga artifact, and after a long and heated battle, it gave off a blast that destroyed many zerg, and deinfested Kerrigan. Unfortunately, Mengsk hunted her and Raynor, and after few weeks on the run, Raynor was captured and said to be executed. He… He was her love before Tarsonis, and the only one who really was there for her those weeks."

"Tough luck…" Terra commented.

"Yes," Catherine continued.

"Needless to say, Raynor was all she had left, and with him gone, the small remains of her world fell apart. She didn't trust Valerian and his men. She didn't count on the Raiders to back her up when Jim "died". All she had to live for was revenge. So she rejoined the Swarm."

"But how would the zerg accept a human?" Terra asked.

"They still recognized her as the Queen of Blades," Catherine explained.

"Part of her was still zerg, and part of her former strength remained. She had to fight to regain control of the Swarm… Then a Dark Templar, Zeratul, showed her the zerg birth world."

"Zeratul… didn't I read his name among the war heroes?" Terra pondered.

"Yes, his involvement helped saving us all. Zeratul took her to the zerg birth world, Zerus, where she learned about… Well, what do you know about zerg history? About their relationship to the Xel'naga?" Catherine asked.

"That part with the bastard corrupting the zerg? Yep, heard about that rumor too. Except, that one makes sense, since the hybrids fought against Kerrigan in controlling the Swarm. And I heard the remaining zerg were 'clean', as they said. Even the protoss support that one too, from what I know."

"Yes, clean," Catherine nodded.

"Free of the Dark One's corruption. The same corruption that had made Kerrigan the former mass murderess. On Zerus, she was led to the first spawning pool, where the zerg arose from, and there she was transformed."

"To the so-called primal Queen of Blades," Terra finished the sentence.

"The strongest being ever existing in our space, except for Xel'naga. And maybe hybrids."

"Oh, Kerrigan was able to fight hybrids single-handedly," Catherine said, with a positive note in her rasping voice.

Terra slightly raised an eye brow.

 _'Is it me, or did she sound a little bit… chimed?'_

The blonde shrugged it off, and paid attention to the continuing story.

"She later learned that Jim was alive, and broke him out of prison. That was… not a happy reunion."

"No shit? The girl he had saved had turned back into zerg," Terra stated the obvious.

"But not her soul," Catherine continued.

"She didn't turn into the same mass murderess this time. But Raynor couldn't know that, not immediately. Their relationship suffered because of her choice, for a long time… but when all comes to all, her transformation saved us all."

"I guess it did," Terra nodded.

"And even if one could commend her for saving us, Kerrigan still lives to this day with the blood of billions on her hands… and her conscience. Like I said: She was a victim. Everyone are victims."

"Catherine, let me ask you something," Terra said as she turned to the masked girl.

"If I assume that all you're saying is true, how do you know all this?"

"I have my sources…" she stated, not returning her look once, only gazing at the statue.

"Is that so…" Terra sighed, slightly disappointed that Catherine wouldn't give the real answer.

They looked over the statue in another moment of silence.

"Did you lose anyone close to the zerg? Like your family?" Catherine asked.

"No, I… my fam…"

A pained expression was on her face for a brief moment, as she quickly looked away.

"I… I don't want to go into that topic… But if you really want to know, I didn't lose any close relatives to the Swarm. We were lucky."

"I see…" Catherine whispered.

Somehow, the cloaked girl seemed relieved.

"What about you? Did the zerg catch up to your family?" Terra asked back.

"Hey you two!" they heard a voice calling to them, far away into the hallways.

Terra quickly turned to see June standing there, waving at them.

"We're leaving for the Academy soon. You two need to hurry!"

"What, already? But I haven't seen Mrs. Sullivan coming here yet!" Terra shouted back.

"She got caught up in her talks. Didn't make it this far!" June yelled back, before turning around to disappear.

 _'Oh… Well, that's Mrs. Sullivan for you,'_ Terra mused for herself, before she started walking.

Catherine remained for a few more moments, as she gazed on the statue of Kerrigan and mused over the question Terra had asked.

"Did the zerg catch up to my family?" she repeated it for herself.

"More than you can ever imagine, Terra. More than you can ever imagine."

 **— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **(1) Think Greek style clothing.**

 **(2) Referring to the Dominion landing on Char while Kerrigan was being infested in SC, and to the final battle in SC:Brood War. Those where the two battles that involved the Dominion.**

 **Also, credit to Warchief for the magistrate name, Jason Davis. Once again, I urge you to look at his story, "When One Domino Falls". ^^**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Lily's misadventure - The Dark Angel

**Author's Notes:**

 **I do not own Starcraft or any of its characters.**

 **This is the final chapter from my 2014 drafts. After this, any new content will be all new.**

 **Actually wanted to call this 'Lily's misadventure - The Dark Angel approaches', but there is a limit to how long you can title your chapter in the list. Oh well.**

 **Thanks to Warchief for beta reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Different communication, thought patterns and sounds:**

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking or speaking mentally'_

*Sound effect*

* * *

 **Starcraft: Generation**

 **Chapter 7: Lily's misadventure - The Dark Angel**

 **—14th of October, 2522—  
** **— Dead Man's Rock—**

It was one of those few mansions, there on the planet many rightfully called a trash hole. It changed ownership by various crime lords, from time to time. Not the most prestigious one, they said, but the current owner was more than satisfied by the comforts this place offered, for both him and his clients. And likely a wise move too, more eyes was on the biggest one that was had Mira Han as owner.

Mira Han… although brilliant in her work, she out of question as prospective employee. Too many ties to Raynor's Raiders, and thus to the Dominion.

The walls were covered in dark marble rock, covered by a thin film that cast the more distant light at him. That in addition to the line of dim light that passed him as he walked, two by two, one on each side.

He would pass through twin sets of wooden beams, with the surface having been treated with an oil that made the surface quality last for a long time, and in the dim darkness it reflected the light at him, from any sources.

The man was dressed in a proper suit, with black trousers and a matching jacket, and white shirt beneath accompanied with a black tie. His hair was black and combed backwards, and he had the look of any proper businessmen. The small suitcase he carried helped enforce that image. And a very rare sight on a world like Dead Man's Rock.

Yes, Jerec Aimes considered himself a proper businessman, but in a very different field. Shady deals was a mild term for it. But always do things properly, like a proper businessman, he thought, whether it was legal business or overthrowing the Emperor himself.

His own well-trained abilities at self-defense did help maintaining his confidence, not to mention the guards he had brought with him, though now currently waiting outside the building.

He reached that door in the hallway, with two armed guards holding a rifle each. While classy as they may be, this group never slacked in security. Professionalism came first. The door opened, and a third guard came out.

"The boss is ready to see you now," he said.

Aimes nodded, as he entered through the door. He found himself in a large living room. The walls around were of the same caliber as the hallways, but accompanied with paintings and furniture as decoration. One painting of fruits, another of a stunning landscape and a waterfall. And there was one with a lady dressed in the garments of the far past. Otherwise he could spot cabinets filled with beverages for any occasions.

Several men were stationed in the darkened room that had only a few sources of dim light around, from the lamps at the walls. One man at each corner, as well as the guard that had let him in, standing by the door. Their leader sat on a large green soft chair. He leaned forward, as he scrutinized the guest, keeping an eye on him. Fruits were placed on the bowl, on the table beside him.

This leader had short brown hair, standing up from the head. One could see some scars below his right brown eye. Unlike the new potential client, he wore a brown singlet, accompanied by dark green military pants. And if his wide arms were any indication, his body and legs were filled of incredible strong muscles. A black tattoo on his right arm, with a unique style of his own choice.

He was smoking a cuban cigar, as he sat relaxed in his chair.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to Mr. Aimes to sit down at the green sofa beside him. The business man did so, planting his feet on the wide red carpet that stretched under all of them. A table stood at their fronts, carrying an ash tray and a bowl of fruit, the latter a great contrast to the rest of this filthy world.

"So, the famous Mr. Aimes, huh?" he took pulled out his cigar and held it between two fingers on his right hand.

"I've noticed that you're rising on the black market as a contractor these days. Though I have a feeling that you're not advancing as fast as you could, and you're doing it purpose."

"Well observed," Mr. Aimes nodded.

"As unfortunate as it is, Mr. Frances, when one is in my position, one has to keep himself off the radar for as long as possible," Aimes replied.

"I suppose," the mercenary said.

"Building up your base as much as you can while you're off the radar. The more the folks know about you, the more the government dogs will stick their noses into your business. I guess your cost for privacy is on the rise these days. Not so with us. Me and my boys need the reputation to get the best jobs. Jobs from people like you."

He then pointed at the man's business suit.

"But you haven't chosen a very private look when coming to a place like this," he added and pointed at the man's business suit.

"Lot of crime lords and mercenaries will notice that."

"I know very well how to take care of myself," Mr. Aimes replied, "And I prefer to do my job properly."

"Is that so?" Frances asked, keeping his eyes on the man, not changing the scrutinizing look his face had.

"Well, I can agree on doing the job properly. If you want to be the best, you'll have to give it all. Taste is part of it. Speaking of which… what kind of liquor do you prefer?"

"Depends on the occasion, but I don't mind some Brandy, now and then."

Frances snapped his fingers, and one of the guards walked over to a cabinet. It was opened, a bottle and a glass were pulled out, the latter sat on the table and filled up with the liquid. The business man proceeded to pick it up, and take a sip of it.

"Hmm! Exquisite!" he stated.

Frances kept his face, but smiled slightly at the praise. It was pleasing to see that his potential client had no hesitation. Most people would be careful with such drinks on this world. But neither Frances or Aimes were like most people. They were the best.

While he could appear intimidating, Frances preferred to treat clients properly, as long as they didn't try to do something stupid, like stab him in the back or alter the deal. None who had tried, lived today.

And businessmen like Aimes always took great care in examining any potential bargains and contractors. That he drank the liquor without any question meant that Aimes did a proper job and examined his group at an earlier point, and knew of their standards of customer treatment.

"Like I said: all in. Taste included."

"The words about your service do indeed hold. Now I expect them to do the same concerning how well you handle any jobs given to you. I am a busy man, Mr. Frances, so I must skip any further pleasantries and discuss the assignment I have to offer," Aimes told.

"Straight to the point. I can respect that," Frances nodded, as he but down the cigar into the ash tray that stood on the table.

Aimes put his small suitcase on the table, and opened it. He took out a small stack of papers, and handed it to the mercenary. He leaned forward as he grabbed it, and looked through the papers, one by one.

"Hmmm…"

He took his time to examine all the papers, narrowing his eyes as the details became clear. After several minutes, he put the stack on the table, and gazed directly at the businessman.

"Let me get this straight," he began.

"Your target is on Korhal, of all places, and under heavy guard."

"That is correct," Aimes confirmed.

"That's a tall order," the mercenary said and tapped his finger on the paper stack.

"Indeed. And that is why I have come to the best," the businessman smiled.

"After all, that is what you aim to be, is it not, Mr. Frances? Perhaps this assignment would be a worthy challenge for someone like you? One that surpasses your fine job at Tyrador III?"

Several guards tensed up as the planet's name was said.

"What exactly do you think you're talking about?" Frances asked, looking at Aimes with narrowed eyes.

"I know for certain that it was you and your men who assassinated the Umojan ambassador, four years ago when he visited Tyrador. You covered your tracks well, and made it seem like it was a plot from the Dominion. It took Emperor Mengsk a whole year to prove that the Dominion was innocent in this, except for the apparent security breach they could not explain. But to this day, no one knows who truly did it, or knows where to look."

All the guards held up their weapons and aimed straight at Aimes. The man didn't even flinch once, not even when two of the guards held their weapons at point blank range against his head.

"You see, Mr. Frances, I strive to be best in my field as well," he continued, not showing any sign of fear.

"I know where to hire the right people to help me find what I am looking for, and I know _where_ to look. It took me quite some effort to prove your involvement."

Aimes took out another paper, and gave it over to the mercenary. He looked over the details that briefly explained the details of the plot they so cleverly executed that time.

Frances stared at the man in front of him again, still with narrowed eyes. After a tense moment, he broke out in a smile. He waved his hand to his guards, who put away their weapons and backed away.

"I'm impressed. The rumors about you don't give you enough credit," he said.

He picked up the paper stack and looked over the papers.

"And you're right. This really is a worthy challenge. We strive to be the best, and succeeding in a job like this will be an important step for us. I said it's a tall order, but I didn't say I refuse it."

"What do you know of Raynor's Raiders?" the mercenary suddenly asked.

"You mean aside from being former rebels, then part of the Dominion Forces during the Hybrid wars, and now freelance mercenaries working for the Emperor?" Aimes listed it up.

"They are the best," Frances added.

"They are the top ones in the field, have been for a long time now. They are the ones we're trying to surpass. And you know… When ol' Mengsk ruled, they were able to sneak past his forces onto Korhal, to cause havoc and play that transmission. Oh, those words…" the man grinned.

"Even to this day, I get inspired when I think of what they pulled off. And I love looking up those old recordings on the holonet and see that old man squeal on those press conferences."

"Yes, I'm aware of operation 'Media Blitz'," the business man simply replied.

The mercenary leader leaned closer towards his new client.

"You know… This will be _our_ Korhal mission. If we are to surpass the Raiders, then we cannot back off from this. So I accept."

"I am pleased to hear it," Aimes nodded.

"Pleasure's all mine" the mercenary smiled back.

"Make no mistake, we're not some idealists like what Raynor and his guys used to be in the old days. We simply strive to be the best. To be the ones with the best clients and hardest jobs, that we successfully pull off. And this is the opportunity we have been waiting for."

He looked through the papers once again.

 _'Impressive guy, that one. He has even gathered a lot detailed information for the job, already. Hmmm…. So the target is a student on the Psionics Academy, age 13, and apparently heavily guarded. This is going to take a long time to prepare. I guess it's time to call in all the favors I've gathered throughout the years.'_

* * *

 **— 18th of October, 2522 —  
** **— Location: Augustgrad, West Sector, Korhal —  
** **— Atkins's apartment —**

Marie Atkins lived a hard life. No one knew loss like she did, or how fragile life was. Almost everyone of family and friends were gone, lost from her in the wars. She followed them when the hybrids rampaged throughout the sector during the last war, escaping on a hair thread.

She eventually fell in love with a man, they married, settled down to build their lives anew, and she became pregnant with Lily. But even in times of peace, tragedy would never let go of her. Adam died. Killed in a fatal work accident, shortly before Lily was born. She would grow up to never know her father. Only her mother would be there for her, and as if that was not enough, she ended up fending for herself and her daughter on her own, with no help to be found.

She was overjoyed. full of pride, when she learned that her daughter was 'gifted', a rare privilege that Lily would carry with her. When seeing the positive results on the psionic test was clear, Marie was full of hope for Lily, believing that her precious jewel would be given a better life than what she could provide for her daughter on her own.

Until life almost instantly turned hard on them, _again_ …

They learned quickly that for some reason, they fell outside the government's financial program for psionic children. Marie fought and fought, all for her daughter, appealing to the authorities, but she never reached through. There were all these answers, all these procedures those office people pointed at. Always.

But at least Lily was allowed to attend the Psionics Academy and bloom, they just had to pay all the fees themselves.

Marie had to do it. All on her own. For a place to stay, for something to eat, for public transportation, for everything. And Adam was not there to support them, he took his forever goodbye too early. Marie often found herself working the whole day, while her daughter was at the Academy, or home alone. Oh, how she longed to hold around her daughter, whisper her love into her ear, make her favorite meal for dinner, to laugh with her, and play or draw with her. All instead of leaving her alone so often.

But still, Lily was her light. Her precious angel, the one reason for her to keep fighting on. She gave her all as she fought for her daughter's living and well being. And she would not let Lily lose her chance at developing her gifts. There was no other place or people she knew of, that could help. She had to do this.

Lily didn't see her as often as she would, but she knew her mother did all she could for her. She felt guilty at first, feeling that she was a burden, but her mother had the foresight to take her aside, and explain that she deeply loved her daughter. Being the psionic she was, Lily had tapped into her mother's mind, and knew that it was all true.

It wasn't easy for her mother either, but this was the only way Lily could get her gifts developed. Or go to school at all, the little girl figured. Any 'normal' schools would have brought the same problem.

It wasn't because she was a burden, that her mother had to work so much. It was because they were unlucky, but her mother loved her so much that she wanted her to have food and a home. A life. A family.

The apartment they rented was not exactly luxurious, to state it mildly. There were only rooms for herself, for Lily and a small kitchen with a holonet monitor. But it worked out. They had a place to stay, and Lily was allowed to attend the Psionic Academy. But given the last two years, Marie felt she had not brought her daughter the joy she was suppose to give her child. No, she had brought nothing but deep pain and suffering.

She moved to the open door into Lily's room. The woman leaned onto the frame, looking at her precious daughter who lied on the floor, drawing on a paper sheet in front of herself, while kicking her feet into the air, all absorbed into her world.

Oh, the pain she felt, when looking at her daughter. Her grief. She really felt guilty for what her little girl had been through ever since they came here. Or rather, what she had put her daughter through. Getting her into the Psionics Academy was her own doing.

Her daughter had always loved drawing since her youngest years, more than most kids for her age, so her mother assumed that Lily probably was an aspiring artist by heart. Perhaps Lily would make living of it one day, if she continued. And she had developed very quickly.

Being absent from her daughter probably had part in it, as Lily had to find a way to pass her own time. And what was better than her favorite hobby: drawing? She made images of everything that came to her mind. And the girl had become really good over the years, compared to others on her age.

Initially, Marie didn't mind with her daughter being so absorbed into her hobby. She would really love to spend much more time with her daughter, but couldn't. But the few times they could were precious. Lily would show her all the pictures she had drawn, and she would joyfully watch and complement her angel's skills.

But after they came to Korhal, Lily changed. She became quiet, and the blonde seemed to dive deeper into her drawing, to the point where she lost herself into them. She was trying to hide. To run from reality.

Marie was often occupied with her job to support their living, but she wasn't stupid nor unobservant, and she managed to look into it. What she discovered, horrified her beyond any anything she could imagine. Her precious child was being bullied by a boy named Dylan Hadgers. Brutally.

And the Academy did nothing to stop it. They were unable to, and the headmaster was incapable to act. She could tell he was a good man, and Charles Glendale had a good reputation when it came to schooling children. No, something else prevented him. Someone above him. And she couldn't trust any other students to help her either, she heard that Dylan was unreasonably strong.

So, she tried to take the matters into her own hands, and appealed to the higher authorities, administration, or however the headmaster answered to. Her next surprise came quickly, as some of the other parents contacted her and pleaded with her to not pursue it any further, for her own sake. But it was Lily that mattered! She pressed on. Only to have a sudden accident at her work that caused severe material costs, injured personnel and she was blamed for it.

She was fired, and it was mere luck that she managed to get another job in the northern industrial sector of Augustgrad. Further away from her daughter… Oh Lily…

There was no evidence of it, but everyone knew that Dylan's father was behind this. He always was.

Knowing that continuing this fight would cost her second job, she saw no option but to withdraw. Or they would lose their home, and starve. She watched grievously as her daughter lost herself more and more to her own world. She could see it in her eyes, whenever she saw into them, the increasing pain. The fear. The deep anxiety. She spent the days on work, with constant deep fear of what that bastard Dylan would do to her daughter, hurting her more and more.

"But your daughter is gifted!" they said. "She needs to stay, or she will lose her chances!"

Their urging had been the one reason she hadn't pulled her daughter out of the Academy yet. But hell, enough was enough! The more Marie had seen how Lily suffered, the more her own fears had been rising, and she was near panic.

It had reached the line, hell, it had reached beyond that line. For two years! She made the decision to pull her daughter out of the Academy. She was failing her daughter miserably, she had already for two years, and now she had to act. While she still could…

Oh, Lily…

How she wanted for her daughter to grow happily. Maybe… somehow, someone out there could help her? Maybe… she somehow could get them to Umoja? Some way, somehow…

But just before she got to it, something happened. Something changed. It started with that day, with the very odd robed that passed her in the hallway, unique and carrying that mask. Then she was told that her daughter had been protected.

Someone fought for her!

Lily began drawing images of the robed figure, wearing this mask. Marie noticed that there was a glint that returned in her eyes.

Most of the pictures she now drew, had the newcomer in it. The motif could differ. Sometimes it was Lily and the robed figure out on a grass field. Others had the figure fighting monsters or evil, with Lily hiding behind her, sometimes with other kids as well. And all of them had impressive details for her age, a trait of her daughter that she had always been deeply proud of.

Lily didn't talk as much as she once did before this hell, but she did say that Catherine was really nice to her. And she protected her against that loathsome boy. More than once! Someone was actually stronger than Dylan!

Maybe… Just maybe… things were turning for the better. She could barely dare to hope.

"Lily, honey?" Marie called softly to her daughter.

"Hmmm?" the girl muttered.

The girl didn't turn her head, but kept drawing. Still, the mother knew she had her daughter's attention.

"I'm working very late tomorrow. You'll be spending time with Josh after school."

"Ok, mommy," Lily called back, before the woman retreated to the kitchen.

So, the next day, she would spend time with Josh. Josh Ryan was the first and only friend Lily had at the Academy, when they both started in the same class, both six years old. She would sometimes spend days with Josh and his family when Marie worked late. They had many things in common, and both were artistic.

He read lots of books, while she drew. But they enjoyed hanging out and playing with each other. It was the only relief Lily had from the horror she faced at the Academy, aside from all the drawing. Marie was thankful for Josh and his family, they were kind to her daughter.

Lately, however, she had begun to shut herself away from Josh. The pain had become more and more unbearable. But then Catherine came.

Lily looked over the various drawings on the ground, most of them of her new friend. The girl really wanted to make one that was way better than the previous she gave her. She smiled a little at the thought.

The new friend was strange, wearing a mask, cloaks and having a incredibly huge back. And her voice from her mask was really weird. But she protected her from Dylan, and she was really nice. And Lily could feel a peaceful and warm feeling coming from her, which helped her feel better from her troubles.

Most of her classmates thought that Dylan would beat her back for protecting her that one time. But she was stronger. Stronger than Dylan. Stronger than everyone. She was the strongest of all!

Lily thought back fondly as she had begun to bond with the newcomer. After the first time Catherine protected her, she had drawn a picture for her, and given it to her. Then it continued when she found herself on the run from Dylan during a lunch break, needing a safe place.

* * *

 **— FLASHBACK —  
** **— Psionics Academy —  
** **— Mess hall —**

"Excuse me?" Catherine heard a voice, and she turned around from her table to see Lily.

"Hi Lily. What can I do for you?" the masked girl asked cheerfully.

Lily looked on the ground. Shy, and nervous.

"I… I was… wondering… Can I sit with you?"

Catherine turned and gave a look to her two companions at the table. Their names were Annabelle and Terra.

The masked girl looked slowly around, and spotted Dylan along the wall, with his arms crossed. He glared at their group. At Catherine, and at Lily.

"Sure, you can sit with us," Catherine nodded friendly.

* * *

 **— FLASHBACK END —**

It was a great relief to her, that she didn't have to run away from Dylan during that lunch. This was the first time, and soon Lily would sometimes sit with Catherine and her friends during lunch. Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't. If only looking for safety from the bully at first, but Catherine was really nice to her, and she liked her.

Annabelle and Terra didn't seem bad either. The first one spoke a little strangely, but she was really nice too. The second one… Lily knew that this was the angriest girl at the school, but she behaved nice enough whenever she ate lunch with them. Maybe Catherine helped her from having temper tantrums?

She would soon have Josh say hi to her new friends. They didn't always sit with the trio, but when the two did, they were welcoming. They didn't always talk to them either. Sometimes Josh would sit with his nose into a book, while Lily was drawing her next picture. The older girls would talk about… whatever they talked about. But Lily felt safer when being close to them.

Not only by sitting with Catherine, but every time since she came, whenever Dylan was about to bully her, hit her or whatever, Catherine came and protected her. She always pushed him and his friends off, and he would run away. More and more angry for each time.

After that fight that broke the 'broken' wall, Dylan just walked away, not getting back at Catherine. But everyone knew that he would. He was biding his time.

And then a voice began talking to her head, the last few weeks. This strange voice, that told her where to go. Where to stop. Where to run. Josh and others had also begun hearing this voice, and whenever they did what the voice said, they never ran into Dylan. Everyone whispered that it was Catherine who did it.

For the first time since she came to Korhal Psionics Academy, Lily began to feel safe.

Lily also knew that Catherine protected her other friends against other bad people too. If anyone yelled something mean to Terra, Catherine would go to them, and make them very scared.

Or just tell them to go away, like she did to June last week.

* * *

 **— FLASHBACK —  
** **— Psionics Academy —  
** **— Cantina —**

Lily's class was let off earlier this day, but Lily needed to feel safe, and she walked to the cantina to see if her masked friend was there. Sometimes she left early from the psionic training. They said she didn't train much, talker more with Annabelle instead. And there she found Catherine alone at a table, reading from a book. So she sat and drew, while Catherine kept reading her book.

Some other people nearby bought some leftover food from that day, and they ate. Catherine didn't. She didn't eat. She never ate. Well duh! She had a mask on! She couldn't eat, so why would she even have food? What did she actually eat at home?

"Roasted beef jerky," Catherine chuckled, having read her mind.

This caused the little girl to flip up her head and stare bewildered at her masked friend.

"And sometimes, I even like to eat some ice cream," Catherine chirped.

"Ice cream is really good," Lily grinned.

"I like vanilla best."

"Vanilla is good, but I like pistachio better," Catherine replied.

"Isn't that the green yucky stuff that tastes awful?" Lily exclaimed. Man, she hated that green ice.

"Hey now!…" Catherine said in mock hurt.

Then Lily noticed a presence coming in from behind, and she turned around to see a red-haired girl approached them.

"June, what can I do for you?" Catherine opened up, taking notice that June also had left the psionic training lesson earlier than usual.

"Good, I hoped to find you here," June said.

"Without the rest of your… group."

Lily looked up at her with a 'huh'?

"How so?" the masked girl asked, tipping her head a little in wonder.

"Listen… Catherine, I'm not joking about this. I don't mind you hanging out with Annabelle, but if you know what's good for you, you'll have to stay away from Terra."

Lily's mouth dropped wide open at this at this. Terra was Catherine's friend, and yes, she was the angriest girl, but she wasn't that bad… Was she?

"You should think about what's best for you. She's only trouble, she'll drag you down."

"I don't remember you ever trying to be helpful to her," Catherine responded back.

"Maybe you're just a little too stuck up with your own ideas."

"Catherine, come on…" June sighed, and rubbed her right template.

"I have tried to help her, I have tried to point out her problems, but she won't listen! I want what's best for all of us in our class. And Terra is not it!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Catherine replied, her voice becoming colder.

"And don't take this the wrong way, but _I_ choose my friends, not _you_."

Any other present at the nearby tables had turned their attention towards the arguing girls.

Lily herself could feel the increasing tension, especially coming from Catherine, and she actually felt scared. Without realizing it, she began to slowly back off from her masked friend, leaning away from her. She was really nice, but she could be very scary when she wanted.

"If that is all, then you can go. I'd like to get back to the story," Catherine waved her off with her hand, and turned back to the book.

Still, the red-head didn't want to let it go.

"Catherine, you're making a mistake!" she exclaimed.

Now the masked girl slammed her hands onto the table and quickly got up, radiating her fierce anger at the red-head, who winced at the dread she felt by the masked girl's dangerous presence.

"I swear, June," she growled, "if you had seen what was behind my mask… Terra would be the least of your worries."

Now the red-head was sweating, as Catherine meant serious business, and she knew too well that she outclassed Dylan.

"Get out of my sight," she finished, before slowly sitting down again.

The red-head did so with a hurry, and everyone who had witnessed turned around, wanting to avoid Catherine's attention.

After a few moments, Catherine took a deep breath, and calmed herself down.

"Sorry about that, Lily. I didn't mean to scare you…" she whispered.

"It's okay, she was mean to Terra," Lily responded.

The older one chuckled at the words of the young girl. In spite of the horror and pain she had been through, she still showed to be sweet and innocent.

* * *

 **— END FLASHBACK —**

It had only been a month, but Lily greatly admired the older girl already.

She looked very strange, yes, but she was really nice. Kind, and protecting of her friends, both younger and older. And the only one strong enough to beat Dylan.

Maybe she wanted to be like her.

"Lily, honey, I made you a sandwich!" Marie called form the kitchen.

"And afterwards you'll go to bed!"

"Yes, mommy," she called back, as she got up and left her room.

* * *

 **— Next evening, 20:35 —  
** **— Location: Augustgrad, South Sector, Korhal —  
** **— Ryan's apartment —**

It had been one of the better days for the 8-year old. The voice that always told her where to go, had helped her avoid Dylan this day. And Annabelle, one of Catherine's friends, had brought cookies today, that she and Josh got to taste. It was sweet, with soft chocolate.

But oh, if she only knew how it would go downwards for the late evening.

After school, Lily had gone with Josh to his home, as was the arrangement today. Unfortunately, both Josh's parents happened to be working late, so they were on their own. It had happened before, but they had left instructions to the adjutant, that weird computer hologram thing that controlled the Holonet channels and indoor temperature, so it should be okay. Turned out it could also correctly heat the food in the oven.

So, some meat stew were on the dinner menu for the kids, in spite of being only those two. They left a splattered mess in the kitchen, and ignored the adjutant that instructed Josh to clean up. All over the dinner table was food crumbles and some spilled sauce. He would clean it later.

They continued to Josh's room, where they joked around and played games. They also talked a lot about Catherine and her friends. Well, mostly Catherine.

Lily was slowly coming out of the shell he had begun to hide in, in the last months, ever since Catherine and the voice defended her from the bully. Not only Lily's own mommy, but Josh and his mommy and daddy had also been very worried for the girl. It was great to see her come back to normal, at least a little.

Then the two children moved over to do what they loved the most. Josh found a book, and began to read, while Catherine took out her color pens and her drawing book. And they lost themselves into their worlds.

Josh found himself riding on his predatory beast, with claws and fangs, his faithful partner that he had raised since birth. He rode as they chased the wildlife in the jungle, they were hunting that rare animal, which blood was needed to cure the poison. The poison the princess was inflicted by, done by the evil lord who wanted to take over he country.

Together the duo rode, passing tree by tree, jumping over small rivers, while he held onto his black cowboy hat, grinning while his light leather coat breezed with the wind. Only to discover that they were being chased by a larger and more dangerous beast, unleashed to find them and tear them apart. Josh pulled out his short rifle and fired, but he missed. He smoothly holstered his rifle on his back, and pulled out his revolver, emptying the clip at the monster that threatened them.

Lily on the other hand saw great landscapes. Grass fields. Mountains. Beautiful blue skies. Guided there by the voice. She had often seen herself with Catherine, but now she was exploring the voice that guided her. That voice that came, not long after Catherine. What was it? Where would it lead her? What was the ultimate goal?

She drew and drew as her mind envisioned her. She could read minds, and knew that some could speak telepathically. Yet this voice came out of nowhere. It was calm and warm, trusting. It guided her.

It would guide her to waters. It would guide her to the prettiest flower fields. She saw ponies, running across the grass in the distance, giving her their innocent looks.

"Josh?! Honey?! We're home!" a woman's voice called out.

Both the children jolted up their heads, as they heard the voice. Josh quickly looked over at the clock on the bedside table.

 _'20:42?!'_

"Oh no! I forgot the time! I was supposed to take you to the tram station over two hours ago!" he whispered in fear.

"Mom and dad are going to be so angry!"

They had gotten themselves too much lost into their own worlds, and forgot the track of time, as Lily was supposed to be home at 19:00, before it got too dark.

"And the adjutant didn't tell us?!" Lily quietly exclaimed, not wanting Josh's parents to hear that she was still there.

"I muted her because I didn't want her to nag at us about… oh no! I forgot about the cleaning! Now mom and dad are _really_ going to be so angry!"

"Mom and dad are going to be so angry…"

Poor boy, he was walking around in the room, pulling at his own hair with his face all pale. Full of fear from the coming judgement from his parents, only the way a child can be.

Lily didn't want his friend to get into trouble, so she hastily packed her drawing equipment into her bag. Unfortunately, neither she nor Josh noticed the wallet that fell out of the bag. She quickly moved over the the window, and opened it. This building had old-fashioned windows, that could be opened by hand, at least on the ground level, where Josh's family lived.

"What are you doing?!" Josh whispered.

"Saving you from trouble," Lily whispered back.

"Bye!" she waved, and crawled out of the window.

The little blonde ran across the grass yard, hoping to not be seen.

"Josh!" his mother's voice called from the kitchen.

"What is this!? The kitchen table is all dirty!" her angry voice yelled.

Great… this was going to be a looong night.

Lily wasn't doing too much better either. It was scary enough to take the tram on her own. She was used to it, but now it was dark and creepy, when there were more scary people out there. Good thing she could read their minds, in case someone wanted to steal money from her.

It took her some walking, and luckily the streets were lit up. The Emperor went great length to make sure the South sector was safe and nice, especially for the Academy students and their families that lived her.

She reached the central station at 21:00, when a tram bound for West Sector arrived. She dug into her bag to find her wallet, the one that contained the card she needed to use the tram, and also a money card if something went wrong.

Except that it wasn't there. The little blond girl gasped, and fear overtook her as she desperately searched her in bag for the wallet. But it wasn't there. She couldn't find it. It was gone.

She must have lost it in Josh's room!

Realizing this, she left and ran all the way back. She knew she and Josh would get into big trouble now, but she couldn't take the tram without the card. But when she reached Josh's home, and called the doorbell at the main entrance to the building, no one answered.

She hit the button again and again, but no-one answered.

Lily ran around the building, to the window where she had crawled out. As she found it, she knocked, but still no answer. It was all dark inside.

She knocked harder.

"Josh?! Are you there?!" she called out.

Nothing.

"Is there anyone in there?!" she yelled, and started knocking on the kitchen window.

Still nothing. It was all dark. They weren't home.

She had no idea that Josh's daddy had taken him and his mommy out to eat at a local restaurant, due to the disastrous state of the kitchen.

Now she was in real big trouble. She didn't know what to do. Only one thing could be done: Walking all the way home.

Her home was far away in another side of the city. The West Sector. But the tram went through the central areas of the city, and she knew what it looked like. Maybe she could follow the way.

Her mom was working until very late this night, so if she was lucky, she would reach home and go to sleep before her mom came home.

But she would still have to find out how to get on the tram the next day. Oh wait, it was Saturday tomorrow. Maybe she could invite Josh over instead? He could bring the card, and that would fix everything, without getting her into more trouble.

Yes, that's it!

But for now, Lily put these thoughts aside, as she began the walk. The looong walk. Oh gosh, it was going to be so tiring. And there could be many scary people out there. Dangerous people. She would have to be careful, and read the mind of everyone that came by.

 **— 22:00 —  
** **— Outer Central Sector —**

Central Sector was split in two: All the shops and restaurants the adults went to, and the imperial sector where the Emperor lived in his big pyramid. The shopping area was closest to her.

It was luck for Lily that all the main streets were lit. There were only adults out at this time. And some big boys and girls. Along the streets were tall buildings, with shops at the entrances. All the cars and bikes passed in the middle, while she was walking on a side pavement, along with all the adults that passed by. And man, they gave the little girl a strange look.

 _'What is a child doing out here?'_ a woman thought.

 _'Hey, someone lost their kid?'_ another one thought.

All these thoughts bombarded her as she kept her senses stretched out, trying to look for any danger that followed her.

"Hey you!"

She stopped to look up over one of those soldiers in the huge red suits. A marine, they called them. One of the guards in the city.

"Are you lost?" he asked her.

"No, I'm ok!" she yelled in fear and ran past him, further down the street.

"Strange…" the marine commented, as one of his colleagues walked up at his side.

"Nah, it's probably one of those problem kids that always run away from home," the other one waved it off.

"Leave her, she'll manage."

Lily continued up along the streets, as more grown-ups gave her the strange looks. But she started to think over the situation.

 _'That was a… marine?… I don't want him to tell my mom…'_

She lifted her head and gazed over the endless night streets, all full of crowds and night cars. She was already feeling very tired from the long walk, and all the mind reading made it worse. And she was cold.

 _'Maybe I should go back, and ask him for help. He might tell mom, but I'm tired… I'm cold… I'm scared…'_

Most kids would have asked for help, probably from any adult. But she and her mommy had always been let down by other adults before. Trust was not something she easily gave away. But she really wanted to go home, and go to sleep.

She was about to turn and walk back, when she picked up another thought, as she still held up her senses.

This was the first time she read his mind, but the voice behind it… the evil in it… she knew it all too well.

 _'That masked bitch… If I could get my hands on her, one way or another!'_

She looked ahead at the street, and fear stroke her heart as she saw an all too familiar bully, coming her way.

No. Not him! Not here!

Lily looked around in panic, and saw an opening to her side, among the tall buildings, leading from the main street and into a back alley. She ran with all the strength she could gather, hoping to get away, hoping that he would not come after her.

As she reached into the back alley, and seeing a garbage container, she moved over to hide behind it. She panted from all the running, and now tried to keep her fear in check. This was not the Academy. Maybe he wouldn't notice her.

She barely peeked out from behind the garbage container, back to where she had come from, seeing the street far ahead. Many people passed by, but she ignored them. She knew what to look for.

Then he passed. Dylan. Followed by his two loyal friends. Of all people to meet in the city. He suddenly stopped, and looked towards her direction. She became much more afraid, and hid again, getting out of sight.

Her heart was beating, faster and faster. She peeked out once more, and gasped as she saw the bully walking the narrow back alley road towards her. The panic skyrocketed, as she breathed faster and faster. This was not the Academy. This was a back alley in the city. Dylan could do anything possible to her, whatever he wouldn't do at the Academy.

She franticly looked around, and saw another narrow road. It would lead further away from the main street, but there was no other escape.

"Well, well, well…" Dylan spoke with a low voice, as he reached the back alley.

"Fancy running into _you_ here, of all places."

He hadn't seen her, but he knew her presence too well to not notice. Her fear. Oh, how he enjoyed the feeling.

"Dylan, come on! We gotta go!" one of his companions yelled at him, remaining there at the main street.

"Or your dad's gonna get pissed off!"

He let out a sigh.

"Of all times, the one where I actually don't have the moment to enjoy myself. Not at a great opportunity like this…"

He turned around and began his slow return to his companions.

"You're lucky this time."

Before his hand smashed into a nearby computer terminal in the wall, breaking glass and letting out sparks. An automated gate slid shut, closing off the back alley from the main street.

*Slam!*

"Or… maybe you're not so lucky after all," he smiled with a smug satisfaction.

He continued down the road, and disappeared towards right, down the main street with his friends.

After a few minutes, Lily dared to walk out from her hiding spot, hoping that Dylan had walked away. She had already realized the horror of Dylan closing off her way home.

"Hello?! Is there anyone there!" she cried out, as she slammed her little arms on the gate.

There was no monitor on this side of it, so all she could do was to bang at the gate, and cry for help.

In spite of her banging, no one seemed to pick up on it, and no one came to open it.

"Help me! Please help me!" she cried out. But no one ever heard her pleas, the main street was too far away, and people were too busy to hear anything.

Tears ran down her face. She was all alone, in the dark, in the middle of nowhere in the city. She was very afraid.

The little girl turned around to see her only way. The other narrow road. It led away from the central area, with almost no light. But where would she go? She had to find a way home. So she began walking into the darkness. The poor girl shivered. Psionic or not, she was only a child. And what horrors could be found along that dark narrow road?

 **— 00:24 —**

She had been walking and walking, and walking and walking. Small roads turned left, then right, then right, then…. she had lost track of it a long time ago.

At first she thought she was on the right way, but it turned out that she was in a maze of dark backstreets and alleys. And whenever she thought she found herself getting closer to a central area with much light, she only ended up at a closed gate. Either they had no monitors, or were locked up. She had gazed up at the tall buildings that surrounded her, all around. They didn't look like shops or apartments. Some of them had smoking pipes.

All the main factories were in the North Sector, where her mommy worked. She called it the industrial sector.

But she had said there were other areas with factories and companies, at disclosed locations. This was one of them, she had figured. And it was cold, dark and scary at night.

She didn't know where she were, she knew only one thing: She wasn't getting home. She was lost. All alone in the dark. With nothing but herself and her bag with her drawing papers. Two times she had passed a grown-up, standing at some back door and smoking.

Both of them had wondered what a little girl was doing here this late of night, but didn't really care for it. And she was too afraid to ask for help. She only moved past them, hoping they weren't bad or scary people.

Into the darkness, with almost no light. Not knowing where to go. No one to help her. She kept walking, turning to any open way she passed. That was all she could do. But she didn't get home.

Lost.

"Mommy…" she sniffed.

"I'm scared…"

"Help…"

The poor girl felt really tired, and she was shivering from the cold air. She really wanted to find some corner to rest. But, no, what if someone found her and did something… bad?

She shook off her thoughts, and forced herself to keep moving. She had to find her way home.

She found a bigger back alley, with some waterish dams on the ground, and smoke exiting from pipes. She swallowed hard, and wiped away her tears. It was really creepy, but she couldn't go back either. So she moved on. Only to discover too late that someone sat by the wall.

"Hey there, girlie," he called out to her, with a sleazy voice.

Lily gasped, as she turned to see the figure in the dark.

She had lowered her own defenses, her mind, because she had felt so tired after stretching out and read any minds she could find. She had missed the man.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing here?" he grinned at her.

She immediately read his mind… it terrified her, beyond anything she had ever felt before. What he wanted to do to her. She had never seen it before, and yet, it was so… awful. Horrible.

The man began to get himself up, causing the girl to turn and run for her very dear life.

"Oh come back here, girlie, I ain't gonna hurt you," he called out, as he began to follow her trail.

"Help me!" Lily screamed out, as she turned around a corner.

"Well, what have we here?" another man said, blocking her way on the dark road ahead of her.

"Hmmm… Delicious!" he grinned, as he stepped towards her.

Lily knew that the first man was following her, since his presence was getting closer. She saw another narrow road opening to her side, and ran down along it. She ran fast. She ran with all she had. She ran for her dear life. She breathed heavily.

"Mommy!" she screamed.

"Somebody! Help!"

But there was no help. There was no one to hear her. Instead, she felt more people coming towards her. Her calls for help had caught their attention.

She turned around another corner, and reached another wide open back alley, only to be by found more adult men in front of her. She turned back, only to see that route cut off. The previous adults came walking towards her, lead by the first man she had encountered. He was their leader.

"Help!" she cried out, desperate.

"Oh, don't worry girlie," the leader said.

"We'll give you the help you need," he grinned.

She looked around to see all roads blocked by them, and she backed up against the wall to the tall building that reached above them.

All their thoughts… So ugly, so horrible, so awful. All of them. What they were going to do to her. Things she had never seen or thought of before, and she couldn't understand it, yet so awful. Even dying quickly would be better.

Terror held her, as she slid down the wall, onto her butt. She was trapped.

Eight men in total gathered around her, and she couldn't see them very clearly due to the darkness. Only a dim light from a nearby wall lamp made the exception. But they were all clad in dark clothing and hoodies, and seemed to have some dirt in their faces.

"Please, don't hurt me," she whimpered, her tears flowing down her face, and falling into her lap, as she sat there, all afraid.

"Oh, we ain't gonna hurt you. Relax! Just enjoy it, like we will," the leader grinned widely, in a way that frightened her even more.

The man began to unbuckle his belt.

Then… that was when she felt it. The presence. An intense fury, burning from above. So sudden. So powerful. So angry!

In spite of her fear, she gazed up to the skies above. While mostly dark, the skies had a faint color of orange, from the city light below. And under that black-orange color, on the rooftop far above them, she saw the figure. It had streaks of dotted purple light, around the shoulders, down the arms, along the thighs, many places. Even the wings. Wait, it had wings?

The figure's eyes shone purple, as it looked down at them in blazing anger. It was the very source of the fury she felt.

But before Lily could take in the sight, and understand anything of it, it quickly leapt down from the roof, down towards them.

A few of the thugs looked up due to the whistling sound of something large falling down towards them, barely in time to see anything.

*THUD!*

And within a second, the figure swung around to land and crashed into the middle of the group, right in front of Lily, knocking aside two of the men with its right wing in the swing.

"WHA-!?"

Before anyone could react, it stretched its arms out, with its eyes blazing entirely purple. All the men found themselves lifted up from the ground, as an intense humming energy sound came from around the figure. It steadily stretched out its wings, and a transparent purple sphere formed itself around the figure, intensifying the humming sound. The sphere blew out!

*CRA-CRASH!*

Three thugs were sent crashing brutally into the walls, causing cracks all over the concrete. Three others were sent through nearby fences and buried deep and violently through the garbage piles that happened to be on the other sides, all six knocked out cold.

Only two were "lucky" enough, and were sent flying in each their open direction of the back alley area. Only Lily was not hit.

One of the remaining two desperately got up and pulled out a large revolver, but as he looked up, the figure was already all over him, and one of its wings impaled into his arm.

"AAAAAAH!" he screamed in agony, and lost the grip on his gun.

The figured clenched its hand into a fist, and hit his forehead with all its might, sending him flying into the nearby concrete wall, and into unconsciousness as he left his cracking marks on the concrete.

The figure turned around to see the last thug crawling away in panic, trying to get up on his feet. He turned to see the creature pounce onto him with incredible speed, and before he knew what had happened, it had gripped him by his throat and flung him into the wall, strangling him with one hand.

He stared in total fear into the creature's face. Its raging purple eyes sent sent shivers down his spine, feeling a fear like he had never felt before.

"Please…" he choked out.

"Please don't kill me! I'll give you anything! I'll give you my money!"

"You don't deserve to live!" it growled.

Its voice was echoed. But it sounded feminine. And very young. And full of rage.

"I should kill you all off, before you harm anyone else, like you were about to with her! You're the worst kind among terrans, you disgust me!"

"No, p-please! D-Don't! Please don't kill me! I-I-I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me! P-Please!" the man stuttered in complete panic.

"Then again…" she trailed off, looking slightly afar into the air.

"I'll get into too much trouble if I leave any bodies behind. So this will have to do."

She clenched her free hand, and gave her all as her fist rammed into the thugs jaw. The cracking sound could be heard several meters away as the bones got severly broken. If there was any mercy for the thug, then it was the next hit that landed onto his skull, sending him into deep unconsciousness for a long time. Until he eventually would wake up to a world of incredible pain. Hopefully, it would last for the rest of his miserable life.

She dropped the thug, letting him collapse over to his side.

The creature let out a sigh, before she heard young Lily crying. She turned and looked over at the girl, full of worry.

It had been too much for the little blonde. All the horrendous thoughts from the thugs… and then something dropping in and knocking everything out. She sat there and cried, overcome by her fear.

The figure slowly approached her, and gently lowered herself to the girls height.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay," she whispered, and reached out her hand to gently stroke the poor girl's face.

"No one is going to hurt you," she continued.

Lilith felt the hand, as its touch traveled down on her cheek. It felt… somewhat hard and cold… yet warm at the same time. And the radiance she felt from it… It was warm, and soothing. She looked up, seeing the face. The glowing purple eyes.

It was a female. And before she knew it, Lily had leaned onto her, hugging onto her, with her arms around her body, and the little girl continued to cry out on her shoulder, letting everything out. The creature returned this by gently embracing the girl, her own arms holding tight onto her, giving the girl all the comfort and safety she needed.

"I'm so scared…" Lily sobbed.

"I want to go home. I want mommy…"

"It's okay" the figure whispered, gently stroking Lily back,

She rocked her her slightly, back and forth.

"It's okay, you're safe now."

Minutes passed, tears flowed without pause. All there was, was this comforting embrace around her.

Lily didn't know for how long she had been crying, when she finally began to notice how tired she felt.

Tired from from the crying. From the running. From the fear. But the soothing warmness, that radiated from her savior… It made her fear slowly go away, and the longer time she felt this, the more safe she felt.

Falling asleep felt like a good idea, except that the shoulders she rested on was somewhat hard, it felt somewhat bumpy and spiky, and not so warm as her mommy's. It was, in a way, colder, yet she still felt the warmness coming from the one holding her.

It was odd, so she leaned up from the shoulder, and begun to look at the woman… Girl… Womanish thing. Whatever it was that had saved her.

She gazed directly in her eyes. Lily was red and puffy around her own eyes from all the crying. Her eyes on the other and… Purple glowing eyes, that shone in the darkness. The power… and the friendliness that radiated from them.

They were nice.

The face didn't look that old. In fact, she didn't look fully grown-up. She didn't look that much older, if she were to guess by her face. Not older than Terra and Annabelle, and their class mates.

The face looked mostly human, except… What was it that indians in Josh's pictured books had in their faces? Tato? Tatto? Tatou? Something on 'T'.

The older girl had it in her face, below and above her eyes, coming in from her upper cheeks and the sides of her forehead. Except they weren't black. They glowed purple.

Then Lily looked above her face. Wow, that was the thickest, fattest hair she had ever seen! She had much less hair straws than normal humans… she was a sort of human, right? Much less hair straws… but they were the biggest she had ever seen. They were as thick as her own fingers. Some were thicker!

Unbeknownst to her, the figure fought the urge to laugh at how Lily's innocent mind described the fattest hair the little girl had ever seen.

The younger girl reached to touch them. The older one didn't back off, allowing the younger one to touch it. They were hard, but flexible. Felt like soft pipes, sort of. Or sticks. And they seemed to be jointed. Each put together piece by piece. Lily was all fascinated. The entire head was covered of it, reaching down below the… she had purple neck?!

Having trailed down the hair, she spotted the purple skin that covered her neck. And below it was… Lily didn't know how to describe it, but except for the boobies, that were dark purple themselves and seemed to be very hard skin, most of her upper body was covered with…

She tried to find the way of describing it… shell and spikes? Only later would she learn that this was called a carapace. It seemed somewhat bumpy, and there were spikes here and there, including a slight cover above the shoulder she had just wept on. But they all had patterns, and was formed along the body. She put her hand on, and touched. They felt cold, while she somehow could feel the warmth below.

She continued to trail her eyes down one of the arms that held her. The upper arm was covered in that deep purple skin, while the forearm was covered with that… shell-stuff? And the hands that had her safely in the grip… They had claws! The sharpest ones she had ever seen. This person could rip apart anything if she wanted to!

Lily, along with most others, would have become scared of the sight by now, had it not been for that warm, peaceful, soothing radiance she felt from the older strange girl. And the smile, and the friendly look from her eyes.

She continued to look all over her body. The elbows had spikes, as along the back of her forearms as well. She could even glance some along her legs.

And as she looked up again, she saw the wings. She had wings! But they weren't normal wings, they looked like they were made of bones. And along the bones were glowing dots of purple. Wait, she had glowing purple dots all over her body, not just the bones!

"Are you an angel?" Lily finally asked, most fascinated by her wings.

The 'angel', as she had called her, glanced behind at her right wings.

"Don't angels have feathers?" the older figure asked, making her point.

There was a strange echo in her voice. Strange and funny… but it didn't scare Lily. The voice itself felt friendly. And something was familiar about it.

"Are you a dark angel, then?" she asked.

"Dark angel?" the older girl smiled back, her purple eyes alternating back and forth between her wing and the little girl she held in front of her.

"Well, I'm _someone's_ angel," she smiled warmly.

She took a look around, casting a look at all the unconscious thugs lying all around.

"Let's get you out of here."

She grabbed Lily tight onto her own chest.

"Hang on," she said.

Before Lily knew it, she squealed in a startled surprise as the older girl suddenly leapt up from the ground, and jumped upwards. They were going straight up, jumping from building wall to building wall. The little blonde quickly found herself on the roof above, in the arms of her rescuer, holding tight onto her.

Lily looked around, and while there was little light from the closest blocks, much more light could be seen in the more distant city areas. Coming all from Central Sector, from South Sector, from West Sector.

"Where do you live, little one?" the figure asked, keeping her friendly tone.

"I live in West Sector, angel. I live with my mommy."

The 'angel' smiled at the nickname she had gotten from the child.

"I'll take you home. Hang on tight."

Lily nodded, and held on as best as she could onto the 'angel', who locked her own arms tightly around Lily. The next moment, they leapt out from the rooftop and soared through the air, landing on another roof.

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and they soared steadily throughout the air as the 'angel' adjusted her wings, while the blowing air threw Lily's hair sideways.

"You can fly?! You really are an angel!" Lily called out in excitement, never letting go of her once.

 _'Heh, I wouldn't ex_ _actly say fly,'_ the 'angel' smiled with herself.

 _'But I'm a damn good jumper.'_

 **— 01:20 —  
** **— West Sector —  
** **— Atkins's apartment —**

Marie's shift had lasted longer than she originally thought, and she got home at the darkness of the late night. She entered the apartment in silence, avoiding to make any sound since Lily should be asleep by now.

Oh Lily… again she had to spend her evening alone, without her mother. Maybe she should have arranged to have her sleep over at Josh's instead.

But she should be home and safe, at least. Marie carefully opened the door to her little angel's bedroom, and peeked in to find Lily sound asleep in her bed, to her mother's relief. But she couldn't help notice that for whatever little she could see in the darkened room, Lily's face… for some reason… seemed more tired than usual. And the little girl rolled slowly over in her bed, with an expression in her face that suggested discomfort.

"No…" the little girl murmured in her sleep.

 _'Nightmare?'_ her mother thought, concerned.

She walked over to the bed, and tenderly stroke the cheek of her daughter, and it calmed the girl in her sleep.

 _'I hope nothing bad happened at the Academy today,'_ the mother thought, as she turned and left the bedroom.

 _'At least Josh's parent hasn't called me. I really should get to thank this Catherine one day.'_

But when she returned to the kitchen and turned on the light, she spotted a hand-written note on the table.

She picked it up, and her eyes slowly widened, as she grew pale.

 _I found Lily lost and alone, late at night in the older south-western factory district._

 _She has seen something very awful, something she never should have, and I fear it will haunt her for a long time. I rescued her before the worst happened, but she needs you more than ever, now._

 _She also saw something no one is supposed to see. Not yet, at least._

 _Meet me outside the Psionics Academy at 19:00, tomorrow. I'll explain everything to you there. And I'll keep waiting if you're late._

 _Please, look after her._

 **— South Sector —  
** **— Apartment 39-16 —**

Meanwhile, on a different side of the capital, a certain someone returned to apartment 39-16. The apartment block was within one of the few high-security areas in the city, with extra guards and sensors posted around. People at risk lived in such areas, and some of the students at the Psionics Academy were among them. What some people would do to get their hands on psionically gifted children these days.

Her dad had told her of the horrors done by the Confederacy and the first Dominion Emperor.

Still, the tight security didn't stop her, if she knew how to walk around them. Weeks of scouring their shifts for weaknesses, had finally paid off, giving her a well-deserved trip of her own, into the free air. Or the closest thing to free air the atmosphere around Augustgrad had to offer. Except, she had gotten more than she bargained for.

She moved across the living room in the apartment, aiming for her own bedroom. The room itself was dark, making the purple glowing patterns on her body the only visible sight for the naked eye. It didn't last. She stiffened up when recognizing the presence at her side, and the light was suddenly flicked on.

"And what you been up to, young lady?" he asked her.

 _'Damn it!'_ the teenager mentally cursed, and turned around to face the man who had caught her in the act.

He wore nothing more than a black t-shirt, and brown short trousers, with his dark hair slightly ruffled up.

 _'He's back-'_ her thoughts began.

"-a lot earlier from my mission than expected?" the man finished.

"Come on, Cath, give me some slack. I'm not one of the best ghosts for nothing."

"Best? Nova is considered best, how close are you in comparison?" her echoed voice replied, as she smirked back at him.

"I don't need a PI of 10 to do my job properly. And last I remember, she retired recently for teaching."

He looked at her, glancing over her carapace-covered body and wings, before looking across the living room to the sofa, where her cloaks and mask lied.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you have," he said.

"Well, I…" she said, looking away as she began to fidget her dreadlock hair with her hand.

He pinched his nose bridge, and let out a groan.

"Catherine, dad and Sarah told you clearly to wear your clothes whenever you're out in public. No exceptions!"

"Johnny, I… I needed to stretch my wings," she tried, but failed to find any better reason.

"Stretch your wings…" he repeated, giving her a stare that spoke of how little impressed he was.

"If you're going to make up excuses, at least do it properly!"

"Do you have any idea how it is to walk around with those robes all day long?!" she snapped back at hi.

"Or how cramped and tiring it feels to curl up my wings all the time?"

He cast a look at the bone wings that sprung out of her back, looking up to the top joints from where all the wing limbs spread out, downwards. Nearly reaching the ceiling, that already had a few scratches. True, even in here, Catherine had to always watch them from tearing into anything. Or toppling any loose objects. They already have had a few close calls.

"Of course I don't, I'm not infested," he replied, stating the obvious, "but I have a good idea that Sarah will give me hell if things go south from here."

"Ha-ha, very funny… Don't worry about mom, let me handle her," Catherine said.

Johnny shook his head, and let out a sigh.

 _'Teenagers… They never get it. Zerg or human, they're still the same…'_ he thought.

"I heard that!" Catherine said, annoyed.

He gave her his serious look.

"Were you seen?"

"Well… I…" she muttered.

"Oh for God's sake, Catherine!" he exclaimed.

"I swear, either you or your mother is going to be end of me…"

"Don't say that…" she replied and punching him slightly on his shoulder.

"It was a girl from the Academy, from age-group 8. Her name is Lily."

He slightly narrowed his eyes at the words.

 _'Strange, why someone that young at this late?'_ he thought.

"I stumbled across her in the south-western area," she continued

"You mean the old factory district?" he said, narrowing his eyes further as he was familiar with that district. Too familiar.

"That's one of the most dangerous places in the whole city. Why was a girl that young doing there?"

"From what I know, a series of unfortunate events. And she was surrounded…"

Johnny's face began to darken. He really didn't like where he knew this was going.

"Johnny… they were going to…" Catherine whispered.

He didn't answer back. He wouldn't, the idea shook him too much for that. He walked slowly across the living room, and slid down in on of the large chairs near the sofa.

"Hell…" he muttered.

Even if he was a professional ghost, with his own share of kills, the thought of what almost happened to that young girl sickened him.

Catherine sat down with him, onto the nearby sofa, and adjusted her bone-wings behind herself, carefully so that they didn't tear into the materials.

They sat there for a minute, in complete silence.

"You… didn't end up on a rampage this time, did you?" he asked her with worry.

"No, but I knocked the shit out of them," she answered.

"Maybe it was good thing you snuck out, after all…" he smiled slightly.

"Makes the Swarm look better, doesn't it?" Catherine asked, sadly.

"It does, sort of," Johnny agreed.

"At least the zerg has the courtesy to kill their enemies right of the bat, these days… No wonder why the protoss disliked us when we first arrived in the Koprulu sector…"

He gazed at her, looking into her eyes.

"Tell me everything that happened."

And so the zerg teenager began to lay it out to her human brother, what had proceeded that night, from rescuing the girl, to what was waiting for them next.

 **— END CHAPTER —**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **And Catherine is finally revealed!** **And in case I failed to make it obvious, her 'hunchback' is that you could fit 1-2 other humans of her age beneath the cloaks, if there was room inside.**

 **Yes, Johnny is alive and one of the main supporting characters in the story. He should be about 27 years old at this point. I will go into his backstory later.**

 **Up to this point, most of the content has been drafted since late 2014, before the work was put on long-time hold, while I focused mainly on "Uzumaki Naruko: Exile on the run."**

 **Now that all content has been published, it will take much more time before any new chapters are published, since next chapter has about no content written at this moment. I'm also interested to see on the feedback from the community, whether this story deserves as much time as my Naruto-fic, or if I should prioritize this one less. I suppose, time will tell. (But it doesn't hurt to have a follower-alarm on this one, at least you get to know when I update this story ;) )**

 **So, until next time, then :)**


End file.
